


Only Yesterday

by UndergroundWall



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1960's, 60s, All the angels are demon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Multi, all the demons are angels
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 29,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundWall/pseuds/UndergroundWall
Summary: [Reverse AU]Fin des années 60, l'ange Raphaël profite des années "Peace and Love". Il adorerait en profiter avec Azazel, mais entre leurs hiérarchies respectives et la fâcheuse tendance du démon à fuir à chaque fois qu'on lui parle de sentiment, ce n'est pas chose aisée...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 7





	1. Miroir

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l'auteure: Dans ce Reverse AU, tous les anges sont devenus des démons et vice-versa. Aziraphale est devenu Azazel, Crowley est devenu Raphaël.  
> Il y aura des OCs (mais très rare)  
> Vu que cela se passe dans les années 60, les seuls personnages humains du canons à apparaître sont le Sergent Shadwell et Madame Tracy (les autres ne sont pas encore nés...)
> 
> Je vous propose une liste de lecture musicale par chapitre pour vous immerger dans l'ambiance de l'époque. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de l'écouter, mais lorsqu'une chanson est citée dans la fic, elle sera dans la liste de lecture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les six premiers chapitres sont postés en même temps pour rattraper le retard sur Wattpad. Les autres seront postés à raison d'un chapitre par jour. Have fun!
> 
> [N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre sur le discord Good Omens Français!](https://discord.gg/GC2k8vy)

🌍🦉

Le jeune homme cherche un briquet dans la poche de son pantalon bouffant. Il a ramené son futal de Katmandou l'été passé, et maintenant qu'il est rentré à Londres, il n'a plus un ronds en poche.

Plus de briquet non plus, de toute évidence.

De l'ombre, une flamme émerge soudain, après le craquement caractéristique d'une allumette.

La flamme éclaire la ruelle, et l'homme qui tient l'allumette. Si tant est que ce soit un homme. Il n'est pas grand, mais il prends de la place, surtout par son charisme, mais aussi par sa carrure. Ses yeux semblent ne dégager aucune lumière, à part un éclat d'argent furtif.

Sa peau est semblable aux statues de cires que l'on peut voir chez Madame Tussaud. Encore un peu et il pourrait fondre, semble-t-il.

L'humain approche le petit cône fourré d'herbes de la flamme, et lorsque cela commence à se consumer, il tire une bouffée.

"Cela faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu, m'sieur Az'.  
-Comment ça va, Shad'?  
-Ben ça va... Il fait meilleur maintenant, on est presque au mois de mai. Les nuits sont moins froides."

Le dénommé Az' regarde un d'un peu plus près l'allure du jeune Bill Shadwell. Il avait maigri.

"Tu as des clientes, ses temps-ci?  
-Bof... J'ai du me rabattre sur des clients." Il haussa les épaules. "Ne me regardez pas comme ça, les deux me vont. Ils paient mieux, aussi."

L'étrange apparition sortit son portefeuille de sa poche de manteau et lui tendit une petite liasse de billet.

"De quoi être tranquille quelques temps. Tu devrais plutôt valoriser tes dons de sorcier, au lieu de faire ça. Mais pour ça, faudrait arrêter la fumette."

Cela le fait rire. C'est plutôt déplaisant.

"Allez, merci m'sieur Az'. Je vous suis à votre librairie?  
-Pardon? Hors de question! Trouvez-vous un hôtel pas trop miteux et prenez une bonne douche!"

L'allumette s'éteignit, et la ruelle était étrangement vide. Bill frissonna.

⛅🐍

Un frisson parcouru l'échine d'un ancien archange pressé. Il arpentait le paradis à la hâte. Il était déjà en retard à son meeting et envisageait sérieusement d'emprunter l'un de ses ridicules vélo à moteur mis à disposition.

Oh, mauvaise idée... Il entendait déjà une petite voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait étrangement à celle d'un démon de sa connaissance se moquer de son manque d'agilité avec ce genre d'engin.

Ce n'était pas le jour pour se faire remarquer.

Il entra dans le bureau de Belzébuth tout essoufflé. Iel n'y étais pas. Dans un coin, Dagon triait des dossiers.

"Oh... Salut, Dagon?  
-Tiens, Crawly. Tu ne devais pas venir demain?  
-... Demain."

L'ange préposé à l'administration consulta les fiches devant elle.

"Attends je vais vérifier... Excuse-moi, j'ai un mal de fou à m'y retrouver. Depuis quelques temps, la mode est au changement de nom... On a tous changé de nom après la Guerre, je sais, mais au bout de six milles ans, pas mal de gens commencent à se lasser, et me voilà avec des tonnes de dossiers..."

Raphaël se retint de souligner qu'elle l'avait désigné par un deadname. Il avait toujours eu de l'avance, et son nom d'après-guerre l'avait lassé dès le premier siècle avant Jésus-Christ, pour passer par Crowley, puis pour revenir à Raphaël depuis la Renaissance, ce qu'il préférait définitivement.

"Ah, voilà. Réunion entre Raphaël (Oh, pardon, ce n'est plus Crawly depuis longtemps hein?) et Bee (Iel passe par Bee, en ce moment, iel aspire à plus de simplicité, tu vois) demain à 15h30, heure de Londres. Tu as encore ta convocation?  
-... Pas avec moi.  
-J'espère que ce n'est pas une erreur de ma part, j'en suis désolée si c'est le cas! Mais bon, au pire, profites-en pour rester cette nuit, non? Cela doit être si fatiguant d'être toujours sur ses gardes, là, en bas...  
-Oh, mais j'avais... euh, un truc prévus. Une bénédiction." Il chercha un mensonge convaincant. "Dans une librairie."

Dagon lui lança un sourire sincère (bien qu'un peu désordonné). "Tu es toujours si sérieux dans ton travail... J'apprécie ça, nous sommes si peu à prendre tout cela au sérieux. Penses à prendre soin de toi de temps en temps..." Elle ajouta, plus bas: "Et si tu vas dans une librairie, pourrais-tu m'acheter un Enid Blyton? Je sais que Bee pense que c'est un peu ridicule, la littérature pour enfants, mais...  
-Ouai, ouai, pas de problème, je te ramène ça!"

🌍🐍🦉

Il faisait chaud, sombre et moelleux, contrairement au Paradis, toujours un peu frais (seul le soleil nous réchauffe!), lumineux (seul le soleil nous éclaire!) et piquant (disons tout ce que l'on pense et soyons honnêtes!). C'est pour ça que Raphaël aimait la librairie.

"Pitié, dis-moi que tu as du Enid Blyton en stock. J'ai promis à Dagon de lui en rapporter, et...  
-Dagon? N'est-ce pas l'ange des fichiers?"

En face de lui, Azazel haussa les sourcils d'un air étonné. "Je me souviens d'elle. Quelle était son nom avant, déjà? Enfin... Pas spécialement le genre de caractère à lire Oui-Oui, dans mes souvenirs.  
-Je crois qu'elle a un faible pour le Club des Cinq.  
-Hum... Doit bien avoir ça quelque part..."

Il commença à fouiller dans la pile de livre à vendre. Ce démon était malin: Il montrait à ses potentiels clients les livres précieux qu'il ne leur vendrait jamais pour leur causer une frustration intense et leur refourguait les trucs miteux à la place, causant une frustration supplémentaire. Du grand art.

"Voilà. Bon, c'est Jojo Lapin, par contre.  
-Oh, ça fera bien l'affaire.  
-Mais moi, qu'est-ce que j'y gagne en échange?"

Raphaël se mordit la langue. Il y avait toujours une dynamique de donnant-donnant entre eux, et cela ne changerait jamais. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il devait se faire une raison.

"Un dîner au Ritz, mais samedi? Je ne sais pas combien de temps la réunion durera avec Bee, demain, donc je risquerais d'être en retard.  
-C'est entendu, mon cher. Qu'est-ce qu'iel te veut? Je pensais que la hiérarchie avait été abolie au ciel."

C'était vrai, évidemment. Contrairement à l'enfer, ou les rôles et les castes étaient encore bien établies (et il entendait souvent Azazel se plaindre de son maudit supérieur, l'Ex-Archange Gabriel), le ciel avait laissé tombé tout cela depuis bien longtemps. Autrefois, il pouvait s'enorgueillir d'un rôle d'Archange lui-même, mais comme il n'était pas pétris d'orgueil, cela ne lui manquait pas.

"Il faut tout de même vérifier le résultats de nos actions. Bee en fait autant que moi, mais nous avons chacun notre propre confident avec qui nous échangeons sur nos projets en cours, nos résultats... C'est plus constructif que contraignant.  
-Et cela te va de lui mentir?"

Raphaël préféra ne pas répondre, et évita de croiser le regard noir et bleu-argent du libraire. Il continua son explication.

"Par exemple, Bee doit donner son rapport à Dagon, et je reçois régulièrement le rapport d'Hastur. Il m'en a raconté une bonne sur Eric, l'autre jour...  
-Le pauvre Ange qui se fait désincorporer à chaque fois qu'il pose le pieds sur terre?  
-Oui! Je ne t'ai pas raconté sa dernière mésaventure, qui impliquait une route, un camion et une poule qui voulait traverser de l'autre côté..."

Ce soir, il n'y avait pas de bénédictions à organiser. Il y avait une bonne bouteille de vin qu'Azazel était en train de déboucher, deux verres qui tintent lorsqu'il les posa sur la table, et une conversation agréable avec ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami.

Enfin, un ami... si tant est que les démons puisse réellement aimer.

⌛🐍🦉

Boire ensemble avait été l'une de leurs premières activités communes. L'un comme l'autre pourrait évoquer bien des souvenirs ensemble, s'ils trouvaient une oreille suffisamment compréhensive et prête à accepter l'amitié étrange d'un ange et d'un démon.

Mais l'histoire de leur première cuite, ils n'en parleraient pas. Ils évitaient en général d'en parler, même tous les deux. Ce n'était pas un souvenir joyeux.

Ils avaient été vider les réserves d'alcool de Caïn après ce tragique incident dans le champ. Etait-ce une punition pour le premier meurtrier de l'histoire? Ou avaient-ils besoin d'oublier ce qu'ils venaient de voir, le corps d'Abel, qu'ils avaient vu naître et grandir, gisant sur la terre fraîchement labourée?

Les moissons seraient amère, et la gueule de bois fut rude.

Dans les brumes de l'alcool, Raphaël raconta l'accouchement d'Eve. Azazel expliqua à quel point il adorait écouter les deux frères inventer des histoires au coin du feu.

Les humains sont comme ça: plein de douleurs et de créativité, plein de noirceur et de lumière.

Ils pensaient sincèrement être les deux seuls êtres éthérés à les apprécier pleinement. Malgré leurs qualités, et peut-être grâce à leurs défauts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenue sur cette nouvelle fic longue!  
> A chaque chapitre, vous pourrez trouver une playlist qui l'accompagne avec des morceaux dans le thème, et le plus souvent correspondant à l'époque de l'histoire.
> 
> Bonne écoute, et bonne lecture!
> 
> [San Francisco - Scott McKenzie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7I0vkKy504U)  
> [Woodstock 1969 live - Pandit Ravi Shankar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kVq1j9PN5AQ)  
> [My Generation - The Who](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qN5zw04WxCc)  
> [The Times They Are A-Changin' - Bob Dylan](https://youtu.be/90WD_ats6eE)  
> [In the Ghetto - Elvis Presley](https://youtu.be/FJ-r0bilzhU)


	2. Fondations

🌍🦉

"Vous êtes vraiment sûr, Mon père?  
-Parfaitement sûr, Caporal deuxième classe Tracy. Je suis certain qu'il s'agit d'un Sorcier, et que vous devriez...  
-Le brûler?  
-Non, je vous connais, ce n'est pas votre genre. Le... remettre sur le droit chemin, peut-être? Toutes ces herbes... ne voyez-vous pas la déchéance propre à votre génération?  
-J'ai vu les images de Woodstock, mon père, et j'étais horrifiée."

Derrière le voile du confessionnal, le démon rigola doucement pour lui-même. Il avait bien fait d'investir dans des semelles compensées. S'il jouait finement, il allait faire d'une pierre, deux coups.

"Ce sont des jeunes femmes comme vous, droites, pieuses et en bonne santé, qui sauverez notre peuple du jugement dernier, soyez-en assurée.  
-Mais comment puis-je procéder, mon père? Je ne connais pas vraiment les hommes, encore moins ceux de son espèce."

Azazel n'était pas prêt pour la discussion à propos d'abeilles et de fleurs, donc il fut aussi direct que possible.

"Il vends ses charmes au coin de St. Archibald Street. Prenez de quoi dans la caisse dans l'armée de l'Inquisition, j'épongerais la dette, pas d'inquiétude. Invitez-le à dîner, ne vous laissez pas corrompre, soyez bonne et miséricordieuse. C'est votre première grande mission, mon enfant."

Il écouta la jeune femme marmonner des paroles divines pour se donner du courage. Ça le démangeait. Il avait hâte de rentrer à la librairie et de prendre une bonne douche. Ou un petit remontant. Ou les deux, mais sans excès pour l'alcool. Après tout, ce soir, Raphaël l'invitait au Ritz.

🌍🐍🦉

L'ange nouait et dénouait ses cheveux longs, hésitant sur la coiffure qu'il allait porter ce soir lors du dîner. Il observa son reflet dans le miroir, et soupira.

Il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusion, il n'y aurait jamais aucun changement. Il pouvait se pointer au Ritz habillé en canari, Az le regarderait toujours avec un profond désintérêt.

Se décidant sur une tresse fine qui retenait ses cheveux en arrière, il termina de s'habiller.

Il avait... oh, une bonne heure et demie d'avance. Il en profita pour finaliser le rapport trimestriel d'Hastur, qui s'était aventuré sur terre, une fois n'est pas coutume, et était remonté en pleurant dans les bras de Ligur car on l'avait pris pour un fantôme et qu'il avait fait peur à un groupe d'enfants.

Raphaël précisa dans le formulaire qu'il avait juste oublié d'emporter son corps physique avec lui, et que cette petite erreur ne devait pas venir entacher ses millénaires de célestes et loyaux services. Il cacheta l'enveloppe et souffla dessus.

⛅

Quelque part là-haut, du courrier apparut pile sur un exemplaire usé de Jojo Lapin. Dagon soupira. Elle avait espéré que sa journée serait finie, elle avait à peine achevé son rapport à propos de Bee, et elle pensait réfléchir calmement durant la soirée à un nouveau prénom un peu plus moderne.

Au même instant, un autre rapport apparut sur son bureau, mais déposé en main propre, cette fois.

"Le rapport de Raphaël. S'il te plait, prends ta soirée, va lire ton bouquin et détends-toi. Les dossiers seront encore là, demain.  
-D'accord, Bee.  
-Parfois, tu es plus rigide qu'un démon. Sois cool, fais comme Raph'... tu liras demain, mais il a passé quelque jours sur l'île de Wight cet été, son récit est intéressant."

Esquissant un petit sourire contrit, elle reposa son courrier et emporta ses affaires.

🌍🐍🦉

La cartouche 8-pistes tournait en boucle sur l'autoradio de la Bentley depuis 15 jours. C'était un best-of qu'il s'était offert juste après avoir assisté au festival de l'île de Wight, avec les plus grands tubes de folk-rock-psyché-tout ce que tu veux de l'époque. En roulant posément jusqu'au Ritz, il lui pris une envie fort peu angélique d'envoyer la cassette par la fenêtre, juste après avoir écouté Mrs. Robinson de Bob Dylan, In the Year 2525 de Bob Dylan et Sugar Sugar de... Bob Dylan?

Il s'en débarrassa finalement dans une poubelle après s'être garé à quelques minutes de marche du célèbre hôtel. Hors de question de se parquer en double-file!

Il arriva finalement avec un petit peu d'avance, mais Azazel l'avait devancé. Le démon l'attendait au bar, très élégant dans son costume sombre. Il avait déposé son chapeau sur le comptoir, et il le salua distraitement.

"Très jolis, tes cheveux, mon cher. Dommage qu'ils aient plus leur place dans un champs plein de hippies que dans un restaurant de luxe en ces temps troublés.  
-Oui, dommage, en effet.  
-Ton entretiens s'est-il bien déroulé?  
-A merveille.  
-Je me demande toujours comment tu parviens à dissimuler mon existence à tes supérieurs...  
-Tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas de supérieurs, je suppose.  
-Ah, c'est bien vrais. Eh bien, allons nous installer..."

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur place habituelle. Aucun d'eux n'avaient pris la peine de réserver.

Quand ils furent assis, Raphaël décida de renvoyer la balle.

"Et toi, comment me dissimules-tu? Le manque d'attention de Gabriel me surprends.  
-Hum, Gabriel est toujours plus occupé par sa propre personne et son image que parce que je fait. Je lui rends des chiffres, il vient m'embêter de temps en temps à la librairie, et c'est réglé. Bien que..."

L'ange se redressa mais tenta de ne pas sembler intéresser. Ce que ancien ami déchu faisait ne le regardait pas du tout, après tout. Mais Az' était dans cette humeur particulière ou il aimait qu'on le questionne, et Raphaël savait cela, et Azazel savait que Raphaël le savait. Il soupira.

"Bien que?" demanda-t-il, l'air le plus détaché possible.

"Bien que j'aurais quelque chose pour le faire tenir sa langue s'il venait à découvrir quoi que ce soit. Il ne voudrait pas voir son orgueil blessé, n'est-ce pas? J'ai bien plus peur de Michaël, il est colérique. Je suis bien heureux de ne pas être sous ses ordres.  
-Quelque chose...?"

A cet instant, le serveur du Ritz se présenta. Raphaël commanda un plat végétarien qui n'était pas au menu et Azazel pris ce qui semblait être la moitié de la carte.

"Parlons d'autre chose. J'ai fait un paris cette semaine, un paris avec moi-même. J'ai provoqué la rencontre de deux personnes, et je ne sais pas encore si une catastrophe ou un miracle en résultera.  
-Ho? dit-m'en plus, mon démon."

Aussitôt, Raphaël se mordit la langue. Etait-ce l'apéritif qui faisait déjà effet? Azazel tiqua, ses yeux sombres se figeant derrière ses minuscules lunettes de soleil qui tenaient par une chaînette à son gilet. Elles étaient plus là pour le style: aucun être humain normalement constitué n'oserait même s'attarder à observer ses yeux.

"Ah... hem... Donc, bon, il y a d'abord ce jeune homme un peu perdu et... Oh, Raphaël, cesse de me regarder comme ça. J'ai commandé du merlan frit, mais je comptais le manger avec une sauce plutôt que de manger en face de lui."

L'ange baissa son regard vers son assiette encore vide. Ne pourrait-il jamais faire taire ses sentiments?

"Je ne t'ai pas dit de cesser de me regarder tout court. Allez, l'angelot, lève tes jolis yeux dorés et fais-moi un sourire. Voilà, c'est mieux. Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas te voir contrarié.  
-Alors pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas une bonne fois pour toute?"

Quelques clients avaient sursauté sur leurs chaises en l'entendant élever la voix. Une femme fit même tomber une fourchette.

"Calme-toi. Nous allons passer une bonne soirée tous les deux, partager un succulent repas...  
-Toi, vil démon gourmand...  
-Et c'est tout ce qui est possible pour nous deux. Nous avons eu cette conversation trois ou quatre fois ce siècle-ci et j'ai perdu le compte pour les siècles précédents."

Le serveur arriva justement avec les plats commandés.

Tant pis, se dit Raphaël. Après tout, autant profiter de la soirée. Il n'avait pas à ce point harcelé son ami que tout dialogue était devenu impossible, comme les dernières fois.

Dans un sens, il s'améliorait. Peut-être que dans un siècles ou deux, Azazel pourra entendre ses déclarations d'amour sans même sourciller. Il pourra alors déverser librement le trop-pleins qu'il ressentait, sans espoir de retour, évidemment, mais ce serait au moins un soulagement.

La querelle sembla vite oubliée. Ils levèrent leurs verres et trinquèrent aux humains, si étranges et merveilleux. Ils pensaient toujours être les seuls à les aimer vraiment.

Pour les comprendre, il leur faudrait encore quelques siècles, néanmoins.

⌛🐍🦉

"Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils sont occupé de faire?"

Les fondations immenses d'une Ziggurat disproportionnée commençaient à prendre forme dans le désert.

"Je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours du mal à les comprendre, je te l'avoue. Tu veux quelques dattes?"

Azazel tendis un panier plein de fruits desséché à l'ange

"C'est vivant?  
-Euh... C'était un fruit, je suppose que les fruits sont des êtres vivants, en quelque sorte?  
-Je ne sais pas si je peux, en fait."

Le démon regarda Crawly - elle passait par Crawly, à ce moment-là, et portait de long cheveux tressés cachés sous un voile pudique.

"Cela ne vient pas d'un animal.  
-Ah, alors, ça devrait aller."

Elle osa saisir un grain sucré et le porta à sa bouche. Si Azazel gémissait de plaisir lorsqu'il mangeait quelque chose, elle était plus silencieuse, mais sa manière de voir son visage s'éclairer rendait le reste des alentours plus scintillant.

"Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je découvre ce genre de délice."

Azazel préféra ne pas répondre et reporta son attention sur l'édification de la Tour de Babel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre sur le discord Good Omens Français!](https://discord.gg/GC2k8vy)
> 
> Prenez soin de vous et évitez de sortir...
> 
> La playlist du jour (garantis 100% sans Bob Dylan):
> 
> [Mrs. Robinson - Simon and Garfunkel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9C1BCAgu2I8)  
> [In the year 2525 - Zager & Evans](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zKQfxi8V5FA) : Si vous écoutez bien les paroles, vous découvrirez que cette chanson a donné le titre à cette histoire...  
> [Sugar Sugar - The Archies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JywK_5bT8z0)  
> [Piece of My Heart [live Woodstock] - Janis Joplin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vThD7ot9oII)  
> [Somebody to Love [live Woodstock] - Jefferson Airplane](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-R8sC_Gx1yA)


	3. Téléphone

🌍🦉

Azazel remettait un peu d'ordre dans sa librairie. C'est une idée fausse que de penser que l'enfer était propice au désordre et au chaos. C'était même l'inverse, il n'y avait rien de plus bureaucratique et droit que l'enfer.

Le cercle de l'administration était même plutôt important parmi les cercles de l'enfer. Il était conduit par un ancien Archange, avec qui Azazel préférait échanger plus qu'avec tous les autres, et surtout plus qu'avec Gabriel.

Ce dernier se matérialisa sur le sol (ou plutôt, à travers de le sol... encore un tapis d'Orient ruiné) de la librairie. Il venait le prévenir que son rapport de productivité mensuel (dire que Raphaël se plaignait d'entretiens trimestriel...) était disponible à l'administration.

"Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir apporté en main propre?  
-Oh, il fallait que les petits démons d'Uriel le tamponne, le classe, le reclasse et le compulse, tu sais bien. Si je vais le réclamer comme d'habitude pour demander à le reclasser ensuite, j'aurais probablement à nouveau une ou deux désincorporation de désespoir sur les bras. Cela fera encore plus de paperasse et Uriel m'en voudra terriblement."

Cela signifiait que s'il y allait lui-même, le papier n'aurait pas à sortir du cercle et il n'y aurait pas (trop) de tracas administratif.

"Hum, j'irais demain, dans ce cas. Ou au moins dans la semaine.  
-Merveilleux! Alors, comment vont les affaires?  
-Oh, comme d'habitude. Quelques petites tentations en gourmandises au restaurant hier...  
-Mais non, je ne parle pas de ça! ta librairie..."

Azazel du se retenir de regarder derrière lui pour voir s'il avait planqué tous les ouvrages pornographiques. L'autre avait vidé son stock une fois, prenant pour prétexte de vouloir faire un cadeau d'anniversaire à Métatron, mais il savait bien que c'était à lui et non pour le Maître des enfers que la lecture impie était destinée.

"Rien de bien nouveau pour l'instant, j'en ai peur."

🌍🐍

Raphaël s'approcha doucement du jeune couple qui se promenait main dans la main. Il venait de les bénir, mais maintenant, il se rendait compte de son erreur. Fichu Az', était-ce d'eux dont il parlait avec son maudit pari?

A n'en pas douter, il venait de consacrer l'amour d'une chasseuse de sorcier rigoriste et d'un sorcier hippie (et gigolo, à ce qu'il avait cru comprendre). Quel désastre.

Il sponsorisait l'armée de l'Inquisition depuis longtemps, histoire de garder un oeil dessus et vérifier qu'il ne ferait aucun drame moderne, du genre brûler des gens ou les plonger dans une mare aux canards. Il savait très bien que la fameuse armée n'était plus qu'une poignée de bigotes qui se donnaient des grands airs, et Tracy était la plus jeune.

D'un autre côté, il adorait l'esprit peace and love du jeune Shadwell, beaucoup plus en phase avec ses propres croyances. Cela rendait ses déboires d'autant plus tragique aux yeux de l'ange.

Après tout, peut-être que le pari d'Az' donnera naissance à un miracle plutôt qu'une catastrophe?

Tournant au coin de la rue St. Patrick, il s'éloigna des deux jeunes gens pour se diriger vers la librairie. Autant il adorait rouler avec sa Bentley, autant il lui préférait parfois une belle promenade, surtout dans les petites rues de Londres.

Une présence démoniaque lui glaça le sang lorsqu'il arriva devant la librairie. Dans le sens, une présence démoniaque inhabituelle. Il connaissait la présence d'Azazel, mais ça, c'était plus imposant et plus pénible.

Un coup d'œil à travers la vitrine lui confirma ses craintes: Gabriel prenait un thé (il tenait une tasse en tout cas, pas sûr qu'il souille son corps démoniaque avec de la matière désordonnée) assis confortablement dans un fauteuil...

Son fauteuil. Une pointe de jalousie perça dans le coeur. Aucune raison là-derrière, puisqu'Azazel avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'aucun de démon ne pouvait ressentir d'amour. Mais il restait la luxure.

Se positionnant pour observer sans être repéré, Raphaël assista à une conversation qui semblait sans intérêt. Puis Gabriel s'enfonça dans les entrailles de la terre (Oh mon dieu, les beaux tapis d'Orient d'Azazel...) et il quitta son point d'observation.

Il n'avait plus tellement envie de rentrer dans la librairie, mais Azazel se retourna vers la vitrine et lui fit signe.

⛅

Dagon pris un dimanche entier de congé, et du se faire violence pour cela. Vers 19h, plongée dans son roman, elle dû s'en extirper pour répondre au téléphone.

"Allo?  
-Par l'enfer, ça fait du bien de t'entendre. Personne ne t'écoute?  
-Hum, je suis dans mes appartements, et seule. Logiquement tout va bien.  
-Je t'appelles d'une cabine téléphonique de Londres. J'avais vraiment, vraiment besoin de parler."

Dagon souffla. C'était toujours ainsi, régulièrement. Parfois elle n'avait pas de nouvelles pendant quelques années, mais depuis trois mois, Uriel lui téléphonait souvent.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
-Ce sombre connard de Gabriel a envoyé tout ses petits démons récupérer leurs rapports en personne chez moi, au lieu de prendre tout lui-même et de leur distribuer comme d'habitude. Soi-disant pour me faciliter la tâche de reclassement...  
-Oh, en effet, cela semble assez terrible...  
-Je n'en peu plus de cette ambiance de travail, de cette pression. Tu... Tu aurais été tellement plus à ta place ici, Dagon."

Un souvenir remonta jusque dans sa gorge.

⌛

Dagon ne montrait jamais ses ailes. Elles étaient noircies sur le bout, ce qui contrastait avec le gris-bleu du reste de ses plumes. C'est elle qui aurait du tomber, c'est elle qui avait pris les armes et décidé de suivre les ordres stupides de Dieu.

Maudit piège. Maudit caractère rigide qui l'avait presque fait courir à sa perte.

Mais un Archange s'était porté à son secours. Elle l'avait saisi d'une main, rattrapé juste au dessus des flammes, et reposé sur un nuage céleste.

"Le paradis a besoin de quelqu'un avec un peu de rigidité, comme toi, sinon il court à sa perte totale."

Dagon avait hoché la tête face à la déclaration de l'Archange. Elles étaient d'accord sur ce point. La division que Dieu avait créé entre ses enfants prêts à la suivre jusqu'au bout et ceux qui contestaient les ordres n'avait aucun sens. Il fallait travailler ensemble si c'était possible, aucun des camps ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

"C'est pour cela que je dois y aller à ta place.  
-Ne faites pas ça, seigneur Uriel... Cela fait mal... C'est atroce.  
-Je dois suivre Michaël. Il... l'enfer aura besoin de douceur et de liberté."

Dagon tenta de la retenir, mais l'Archange de la connaissance chutait déjà.

⛅

Dans le présent, brisant un long silence au bout de la ligne téléphonique, Dagon décida de vider son sac.

"Et tu penses que ce n'est pas difficile pour moi? ces idiots emplumés n'ont aucune auto-disciplines. Il n'y a pas d'administration, sauf moi qui ai réussi à imposer quelques malheureuses règles que les trois quart des anges prennent pour une plaisanterie. Tu aurais été plus à ta place ici, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Demande-leurs de remplir un formulaire pour accéder à leurs archives, ça les calmera."

Elle raccrocha violemment et laissa ses larmes couler.

Le statut d'ange lui donnait au moins la liberté de pleurer.

🌍🦉🐍

"Vraiment, il faut que tu viennes avec moi en Amérique, la prochaine fois. Tu adorerais flâner dans les librairies de New-York...  
-Tu connais mes goûts, mon cher, tu pourrais me ramener des livres."

Raphaël se retint de soupirer. Ne comprenait-il pas? Ce qu'il voulait, c'était y aller avec lui.

"Et puis, ce qui se passe à San Francisco est assez exceptionnel.  
-La paix, l'amour, tout ça? Tout à fait mon truc de démon, c'est certain.  
-Il y a aussi la fornication et la consommation de stupéfiant, si tu veux aller dans cette direction."

Cela fit éclater de rire Azazel. L'ange frissonna, savourant ce son rare et précieux.

"Je n'aurais jamais imaginé t'entendre dire un jour le mot 'fornication'. Tu devrais aller en Amérique plus souvent!  
-Tu me prends toujours pour une oie blanche, mais je me renseigne, tu sais. Je suis en train de lire un livre que j'ai acheté là-bas, je te le donnerais, après.  
-Toi? Tu lis un livre?  
-J'ai même eu une dédicace des deux auteurs, figures-toi!"

Azazel fronça ses sourcils pâles et broussailleux.

"Cela fait combien de temps que tu l'as commencé?  
-Je ne sais pas... un mois et demi?  
-Et tu ne l'as pas fini?"

Il répondit par une moue contrarié. "Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours eu du mal avec la chose écrite...  
-Ce doit être intéressant, si tu persistes à le lire. En général tu abandonnes toujours avant la fin.  
-Je n'ai plus qu'un ou deux chapitres. Je te l'amènerais la semaine prochaine, sans faute."

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres du libraire. "Merci. Et de quoi traite ce passionnant ouvrage?  
-De la sexualité des humains.  
-... Quoi?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre sur le discord Good Omens Français!](https://discord.gg/GC2k8vy)
> 
> C'est le bon moment pour poster une [illustration](https://i.ibb.co/4JnHYHD/Illustrationffic2.jpg) (clique clique!) représentant les protagonistes de l'histoire et une petite explication en plus.
> 
> Au milieu, en haut, se trouve Dieu, au milieu de l'illustration sont nos deux héros.
> 
> Les anges sont vers le haut à gauche, les démons vers le bas à droite, les humains vers le bas à gauche et les cavaliers vers le haut à droite.
> 
> Pour ne pas compliqué le tout, je n'ai pas ajouté les liens d'amitié, mais les liens rouge sont des liens d'amour ou de peut-être amour. La direction des flèches est importante.
> 
> Les liens vert sont des liens de fratrie. C'est moyennement important mais ça aide.
> 
> Les personnages aux yeux fermés sont pour l'instant endormis ou alors ont un rôle tellement peu important que c'est comme si.
> 
> La couleur dans laquelle est souligné les noms indique les pronoms. Rose pour elle, bleu pour il, orange pour les autres pronoms (iel pour Belzébuth par exemple, Il/elle alternativement pour Raphaël, ou "ça" pour Sandalphon par ex. La présentation physique et les pronoms sont parfois en désaccord, pour Michaël "Il" et Raguël "Elle")
> 
> Mes OCs: Pestilence, qui existe bien dans le livre mais dors profondément... Ben, ça dors profondément aussi dans cette fic. Ensuite, Joséphine, vous la connaissez, elle a une série sur TF1. (no joke) (c'était un poisson d'avril sur le Discord et c'est devenu, genre, hyper sérieux). Raguël est un développement du personnage d'Ange contre-maitre (vous savez, Anderson dans Sherlock BBC et ses favoris extraordinaires).
> 
> Je vous laisse avec la playlist! N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous l'écoutez, et s'il y a des musiques des 60's que vous aimeriez voir apparaitre, aussi?
> 
> Le thème du jour est (un peu) l'amour et la sexualité, avec de la tension (Light my Fire), des questions (les Shirelles), de l'humour (Punky's Dilemma), de la prostitution pour Shadwell (Lady Madonna) et du Peace (Laissez entrez le soleil!)
> 
> [Lady Madonna - The Beatles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uLRiGX3L-kw)   
>  [Will y still love me tomorrow - The Shirelles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cbxxkwBQk_o)   
>  [Let the sunshine in - Jennifer Warnes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6RmXXTPrOgA)   
>  [Light my fire - The Doors](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qoX6AKuYWL8)   
>  [Punky's Dilemma - Simon and Garfunkel](https://youtu.be/tI3svf3___E)


	4. Fichiers

🔥🦉

Le démon adorait la Terre, bien plus que ses autres collègues. Rester en bas plus longtemps que nécessaire l'irritait au plus haut point.

"Voici le formulaire 840-3. Pour accéder à un élément particulier de votre dossier et pas le dossier dans son ensemble, nous vous invitons à remplir le -3 / 7 pour les tourments, / 9 pour les rapports mensuels et / 5 pour les éléments d'espionnage.  
-Les éléments d'espionnage?  
-Oui, évidemment, tout le monde se surveille les uns les autres, n'est-ce pas? A part vous, seul votre Prince référent y a accès."

Il serait en retard, de toute manière. Tant pis, la curiosité l'emportait sur sa ponctualité, et il remplit une série de formulaires pour avoir accès à l'intégralité du dossier.

On lui apporta promptement une boîte qui semblait assez petite. Il en tira quatre immense classeur de fiches. Certains fichiers plus anciens étaient dans le fond de la boite plus grande à l'intérieur, gravée sur des plaquettes d'argile. Il décida de les ignorer.

"Sire... Monsieur le Duc? Vous en avez pour longtemps? Je peux vous demander de vous installer sur une table et pas sur mon comptoir, s'il vous plaît?"

Azazel lança un regard agacé au démon mineur qui lui avait demandé cela, mais s'exécuta néanmoins. Ce n'était pas plus mal d'observer son dossier à l'abri des regards.

Il lu rapidement son rapport mensuel (très semblables aux autres rapports de ses derniers siècles) et le reclassa aussitôt. Arriva ce qui l'intéressait le plus: la partie "espionnage".

Saisissant une photographie noir et blanc récente, il dû se retenir de jurer.

🌍🐍

Les plantes envahissaient son appartement aussi sûrement que les tapis tissés, les disques de folk et l'odeur du patchouli.

Raphaël saisi une photographie ancienne, qui montrait Azazel en costume sobre poser à côté d'elle, vêtue d'une crinoline. C'était avant la guerre, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à monter sur ce maudit bateau supposément insubmersible. Le démon avait depuis refusé de traverser l'Atlantique à nouveau.

Il regarda l'étrange couple poser sur le quai d'embarcation, soigneusement écartés l'un de l'autre alors que tous les humains autour d'eux se prenaient dans les bras ou s'embrassaient dans un au revoir (et pour la plupart, un adieu). Ensuite, il glissa l'image dans le livre.

Il serait encore temps de l'achever demain. Azazel et lui ne devaient pas se revoir avant quelques jours, de toute manière, et ce qu'il avait lu aujourd'hui méritait déjà réflexion. Il faudrait qu'il essaie certaines techniques plaisantes que Masters et Johnson décrivaient avec force de détails dans leur ouvrage

Avec une présentation féminine, ce serait probablement plus agréable et doux, plus en phase avec ce qu'il cherchait, et il commençait très sérieusement à réfléchir à s'acheter l'une de ses robes romantiques comme il en avait vu sur la Côte Ouest lorsqu'un bruit étonnant vint le tirer de ses pensées.

Tournant la tête, il constata qu'un hibou petit-duc s'était écrasé sur sa fenêtre et gisait maintenant sur son balcon.

⌛🦉🐍

Un serpent blanc et rouge, plutôt menu, se glissa hors du Jardin d'Eden. Il évitait à tout pris de se faire repérer. Pas sûr que les démons apprécient beaucoup ce qui venaient de se passer.

"C'est quoi, ça? Un serpent des blés?"

Zut, raté. Il leva la tête, s'attendant à croiser le regard d'un rapace effrayant - il avait choisi de passer par la Porte Est parce que le démon qui la gardait semblait plus doux que les autres, mais il avait vu des serres et...

Et c'était des minuscules serres. Un hibou petit-duc le regardait avancer d'un air curieux et définitivement non-hostile.

"Euh... Salut. Je peux passer?  
-Hum, je ne suis pas sûr... Mais tout cela ressemble à un échec, dans tous les cas."

Reprenant une forme plus humaine, le démon se dévoila. Maintenant que l'ange pouvait l'observer de plus près, il avait l'air plus effrayant. Sa peau était pâle et cireuse, et des orbes noires brillaient dans ses orbites. Quoi que, un éclat argenté s'y reflétait, presque bleu (ou était-ce juste le ciel qui donnait cet impression?). Il avait des manières plus douces qu'il ne le pensait et il décida de lui faire confiance

L'ange pris également une forme civilisée. Pendant un instant, il crut voir le démon rater une respiration.

"Tu... tu es l'Archange Raphaël!  
-Euh... C'est mon deadname, oui. Je suis Crawly, maintenant, en fait.  
-Oh, pardon.  
-Je suis un simple ange, aussi.  
-Mais on t'a confié la mission de libérer Adam et Eve, n'est-ce pas? C'est beaucoup, pour un simple ange."

Crawly ne nia pas.

"Un peu effrayant. Ils ont commencé à être curieux, et ils ont décidés de se construire une porte. Enfin, de détruire un pan de mur.  
-Il leur fallait poser des questions et remettre en doute la volonté de l'enfer de les garder dans une prison dorée.  
-Mais ils étaient en sécurité! Regardes-les, seuls dans le désert... Elle est enceinte, en plus!  
-Oh, ça va, ce ne sont pas des gosses."

Leurs regards se dirigea vers les deux silhouettes des premiers humains qui s'avançaient dans le désert.

"J'avais peur qu'ils se fassent manger par des bêtes sauvages.  
-Bah, il a trouvé une épée on dirait, ça devrait aller."

Au même instant, le bruit d'une lame qui transperce la chair se fit entendre. Ils grimaçèrent tous les deux.

"Ben, comme je te dis, j'avais peur pour elle... Je l'aime bien. Elle a de l'imagination, pas comme lui. Elle raconte de chouettes histoires.  
-Quoi?  
-C'est pour ça que je leur ai confié l'épée.  
-Tu as fait quoi?"

Ses pupilles serpentines s'élargirent, observant le démon étrange à ses côtés.

"Je pensais que votre but était de les garder enfermés pour punir Mère!"

Il haussa les épaules.

"C'est un échec, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on doit les laisser se faire bouffer, non?"

A cet instant, un orage éclata.

🔥

Uriel donnait parfois un coup de main à ses démons subordonnés (à leur grand désespoir. Ils ne le diraient pas, mais la patronne ne savait pas classer correctement).

C'est ainsi qu'elle fit tomber l'entièreté du dossier du Duc des Enfers, Azazel, frère aîné de la Mort lui-même (oui, "lui", car Azrael est un mâle, un mâle nécessaire, ce qui n'est une évidence pour personne à part pour les traducteurs francophones de sagas de fantasy burlesque).

Une photo s'échappa de la boite et vint atterrir entre les morceaux brisées d'une tablette d'argile.

Uriel rassembla tous les documents, répara les dégâts, et saisit précipitamment la photo sans la regarder. Elle alla déposer le tas de documents dans son bureau. Un retard n'était que rarement apprécié au pied du trône et il fallait se dépêcher. Elle rangerait tout ce chaos demain.

Pressant le pas, elle se rendit, la boule au ventre, vers la salle, croisant Gabriel sur le chemin.

"Pas merci pour cet excès de paperasse, franchement.  
-Quoi? Je pensais que cela te serait profitable. Honnêtement."

Elle songea qu'il y avait autant d'honnêteté dans son sourire que de glace à la fraise en Enfer.

"Allons, ne faisons pas attendre Métatron.  
-Pour ce qu'il écoute, de toute manière..."

Gabriel arrangea sa coiffure, dérangeant le pigeon qui nichait au sommet de sa tête.

"Rrrrou.  
-Ne dis pas ça, cela fait de la peine à son frère.  
-Tout ce qui fait de la peine à Sandalphon me remplit de joie.  
-Il n'y a que lui qui apporte un peu d'humour ici, ne soit pas si dure..."

L'humour de Sandalphon était du genre à rire au dépend des autres. Pas le type d'humour le plus appréciable, selon Uriel.

"De quoi parlons nous aujourd'hui, au fait?  
-De quoi? Mais c'est le même ordre du jour, depuis la création, voyons..."

Laissant un suspens stupide s'installer, il déclara, solennel:

"De la manière dont nous allons rendre réel le mensonge de l'Apocalypse!"

🌍🦉🐍

"C'est un désastre!"

D'une voix aiguë, un Azazel qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de se retransformer en humain paniquait.

Raphaël tentait de le rattraper à travers l'appartement, car depuis qu'il s'était réveillé de son coup sur la tête, le petit hibou sautillait partout et semblait insaisissable.

"Calme-toi, par Dieu!  
-C'est Elle qui va te punir, si cela s'apprend! Comment est-ce que nous avons pu manquer de vigilance à ce point?"

Le démon archiviste avait refusé qu'il emporte la photographie. Il lui fallait un document signé en trois exemplaires par son supérieur direct pour laisser sortir une pièce de son dossier, et un sort l'empêchait de la subtiliser discrètement.

"Il faut cesser de se voir! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venu à ton appartement. Tu es en danger... En terrible danger..."

Propulsé par la colère, Raphaël se changea en serpent des sables et bondit pour s'enrouler autour de l'oiseau de proie et l'immobiliser.

"Stop! Tu te calmes et tu m'expliques! Je refuse que tu décides de me quitter encore une fois pour une raison que je ne connais pas!"

Azazel pouvait disparaître de sa vie pendant des années. Ils venaient à peine de renouer après un froid de vingt au sortir de la seconde guerre mondiale, ce n'était pas le moment de le laisser s'échapper ainsi.

Oh, il restait toujours à sa place, à la librairie, mais il refusait ses appels, ne répondait pas à ses lettres et maudissait le sol autour de son quartier pour l'empêcher d'approcher. Caractère impossible. Raphaël l'adorait.

"Ils savent. Pour nous, notre... amitié."

Amitié? Le cœur de l'ange failli exploser. L'amitié était une forme d'amour, après tout.

Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait appelé leur relation que par le terme "arrangement".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre sur le discord Good Omens Français!](https://discord.gg/GC2k8vy)
> 
> Nous nous retrouvons pour ce chapitre 4! J'espère que ça continue à vous plaire. Je vais tenter d'écrire un chapitre aujourd'hui, comme ça j'aurais 10 chapitres d'avance...
> 
> Il y a un très, très léger crossover avec la série "Masters of sex", qu'il n'est pas du tout nécessaire d'avoir vu pour suivre l'histoire. Cela raconte l'histoire vraie d'un gynécologue et de son assistante qui poursuivent une étude sur la sexualité humaine contre toutes les conventions sociales de l'époque. Le docteur Masters étant joué par Michael Sheen, pas étonnant que Raph' ai un petit crush sur lui, hum?
> 
> 🌸
> 
> Et voici la bande son de cet épisode! Dans le cas de la chanson folk sur le Titanic, j'ai pris un enregistrement de 1964, mais elle est plus ancienne. In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida, pour la petite histoire (plus courte que la chanson elle-même), le titre est supposé être une mauvaise compréhension entre deux membres du groupe de "In the Garden of Eden". C'était approprié. On va supposer qu'ils étaient défoncés et ont trouvé ça particulièrement drôle.
> 
> [Within you without you - The Beatles](https://youtu.be/HsffxGyY4ck)   
>  [The Titanic - Mance Lipscomb](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=So4cgRBjVoY)   
>  [She's my girl - The Turtles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DsORmBmXksw)   
>  [Friends - Arrival](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=feXjxKeCtko)   
>  [In-a-gadda-da-vida - Iron Butterly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZCkHanF4v1w)


	5. Colline

🌍

"Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, jeune fille..."

Marjorie monte en premier les escaliers, tirant Bill par la main.

"Taisez-vous, voyons. On sort ensemble, non?"

Shadwell préféra ne pas répondre. C'était étrange, d'abord, ils s'étaient connu parce qu'elle était sa cliente. Elle l'avait emmené à plusieurs rendez-vous et vu qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de plus osé que de se tenir la main, il refusait maintenant de lui prendre son argent.

Elle avait insisté pour voir son nouvel appartement. Il savait que ça sentait la Marie-Jeanne et la cire de bougie.

Il préféra ne pas regarder son expression lorsqu'il lui ouvrit la porte. Assurément, il avait dû oublier d'effacer le pentacle qu'il avait tracé ce matin pour invoquer M'sieur Az', il avait besoin d'un conseil et c'était le seul démon assez décent. Il voulait s'épargner un voyage à la librairie, mais le démon n'avait pas répondu.

Était seulement apparu un papier jaunâtre avec un petit mot d'excuse. Une sorte de répondeur téléphonique.

"Oh, c'est...

-Hum, je sais, une jeune femme bien et tout comme vous, cela doit vous effrayer...

-C'est... Parfaitement excitant.  
-Quoi?"

Il osa enfin la regarder. Elle avait l'air sincère.

"... Mademoiselle?  
-Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, je dois m'assurer..."

Elle agrippa sa chemise ample à motif hindou pour la faire glisser par-dessus la tête de l'occultiste.

"... Si vous avez le nombre réglementaire de tétons."

🌍🦉🐍

"Respire. Regarde-moi. Expire... Inspire." soufflait-il à l'oreille de l'ange. Ils avaient tous les deux repris forme humaine.

Azazel s'était calmé rapidement en expliquant rationnellement ce qui s'était passé. Il avait peut-être paniqué un peu trop vite. Les seules autres personnes qui pouvait avoir vu cette photographie était Gabriel, et le démon-espion (quel était son nom déjà? Quelque chose comme Ra... Ra-machin...)

L'espion n'avait pas besoin de se faire une opinion. Il récoltait des informations sans savoir si elles étaient d'importance ou non. Gabriel... c'était une autre histoire. Mais il savait probablement qu'il était au courant pour son... quoi que ce soit... avec l'ange Belzébuth.

Si il menaçait subtilement, faisant comprendre à Gabriel que s'il interférait dans son... arrangement avec Raphaël, il déballerait tout, cela pourrait marcher.

Mais après tout, cette photo commençait à dater. Elle avait été prise quand ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter à nouveau, au milieux des années 60. Donc, cela faisait des années que Gabriel savait, et il n'avait rien fait? Dans ce cas, gardons le status quo. C'est plus sûr.

Raphaël ne le voyait pas comme ça.

"Ah... Mais si ils savent... Ah... Peut-être que... Ah...

-Pitié, reprends ton souffle, tu es en train d'hyperventiler...  
-Est-ce que... Ah... aussi... Uh... Le paradis nous esp... Ah!"

Un ange ne pouvait pas tomber dans les pommes, évidemment. Prouvant le contraire, Raphaël (qui avait offert le libre-arbitre sous la forme d'une pomme à Eve en brisant la douce illusion que l'Enfer avait érigé en une prison luxuriante) s'effondra dans les bras très solides du libraire.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. "Oui... Nos ennuis pourraient venir du Paradis."

Sa voix s'abaissa, pour devenir à peine audible. "C'est toi qui en souffrirait le plus, mon ange. Et tu ne mérites pas ça."

⛅

Dagon referma "Jojo Lapin" pour la cinquantième fois. C'était toujours aussi bon, même après autant de relectures. Elle commença à considérer la manière dont elle pourrait remercier Raphaël (un panier de fruit, peut-être? Il lui avait confié un jour aimer particulièrement les dattes) avec l'espoir fou qu'il lui trouverait un nouveau Enid Blyton.

Elle se frotta les yeux et sortit du transat. Elle l'avait orienté vers les pyramides d'Egypte. L'Egypte des Pharaons lui manquait souvent, c'était le seul moment ou elle avait vraiment apprécié passer du temps sur Terre.

"Bon, il est temps de s'y remettre...  
-Ta pause n'est pas finie avant vingt minutes, Dagon, si je te trouves avant moi dans le bureau, je pose un cadenas sur tes tiroirs.  
-Bee!  
-Va te promener, tu m'épuises à travailler autant. Tiens, regarde, va papoter avec Eric, il vient de remonter."

Dagon se dirigea vers l'ange à l'air abattu qui racontait sa mésaventure Hastur et Ligur. Elle devrait probablement passer l'après-midi à lui remplir un formulaire pour qu'il obtienne un nouveau corps, autant déjà s'avancer en écoutant sa triste histoire.

(Cette fois-ci, le responsable de sa désincorporation était un pot de pétunia. Eric était incorrigible, et Ligur ne se retenait pas de charrier son petit frère. Hastur était un peu plus miséricordieux, comme toujours.)

🔥

"Ainsi nous sommes réunis ce soir pour préparer notre plan d'attaque... RAGUËL! LE PLAN D'ATTAQUE!"

Le démon aux joues magnifiquement ornées de favoris impressionnants arriva au petit trot pour venir se disposer près de Michaël. Elle déroula le plan face au Prince des Armées.

"Merci Raguël, ma chère. Donc, comme je le disais... Nous sommes presque au but. Avec un peu de chance, tout sera prêt pour le prochain millénaire.  
-Oui, mais il commence quand? En décembre 1999 ou en janvier 2000, ce nouveau millénaire?" osa l'interrompre la quartier-maître.

"Comment? Est-ce que j'entends la voix d'un démon mineur? Espèce de misérable infection, mettrais-tu en doutes mes plans? Moi, un Prince?  
-Non, mon Prince...  
-Tu iras passer quelques heures dans la fosse numéro 3 après la réunion.  
-Non, mon Seigneur, pas la numéro 3...  
-Chut, tais-toi maintenant. Des questions, vous autres?"

Les Princes se regardèrent les uns les autres. Sur son trône, Métatron dormait.

"Euh... Elle a raison, Michaël. Quand commence le nouveau millénaire? J'avais entendu que c'était en 2001, personnellement", osa Sandalphon. Uriel pensa que c'était typiquement son genre de mettre de l'huile sur le feu, et elle compatit avec la pauvre quartier-maître qui devrait supporter les humeurs de Michaël après cette réunion.

"... Si vous continuez à m'échauffer les oreilles comme ça, je reporte la date à 2019, c'est clair? Et je suis sûr que personne n'a envie de retarder le délai. Bien. Examinons nos pions: D'abord le monastère des Sœurs Babillardes de Sainte Béryl..."

Et s'en suivit d'une mise à jour sur leurs dernières avancées. Une portée de chiot de l'enfer était née, d'ici quelques génération de croisements savamment orchestrés, ils seraient complètement dégénérés et donc à point pour servir l'Antéchrist. Les efforts se concentraient sur l'Amérique, pour l'instant.

Avec l'Archange Raphaël en terres anglaises depuis des siècles, très peu de démons osaient s'y aventurer plus longtemps que nécessaires (à part le Duc... Mais il était un peu original).

Ils évitaient également la France depuis la débâcle avec Jeanne, qui les avait pris pour des conseillers divins. Un ange de petite taille s'était énervé sur Michaël et il avait eu la peur de sa vie. Apparemment, cet ange descendait souvent en France, sans être permanente, elle mettait des bâtons dans les roues de tous les démons qui s'y rendaient. Elle n'avait jamais pardonné le bûcher de Rouen.

Il n'y avait pas d'ange régulier en Amérique, et c'était un avantage non-négligeable. C'était "The Place To Be" comme disait Gabriel.

Uriel se demanda si s'endormir comme Métatron était agréable. Tout sauf supporter la fin de cette réunion stupide et les suivantes.

⌛🦉🐍

"Je ressens un profond amour pour toi." avait simplement lâché Crowley. C'était Crowley depuis quelques années, et Azazel s'était aussi facilement habitué à cela que lorsqu'il avait dû l'appeler Crawly.

"Oui, je sais, l'amour de toute chose. C'est quelque chose que vous, les anges, vous ressentez. Vous vivez d'amour. Nous, nous en sommes entièrement privé."

Ils levèrent tous les deux les yeux sur la colline. Ils étaient restés en retrait. Crowley avait le coeur brisé de savoir que ce pauvre garçon mourrait dans d'atroce souffrance et qu'on l'avait interdit de lui en épargner une seule.

"Je ne penses pas que tu en sois privé. Déjà, il y a l'amour que je te portes. C'est important.  
-Certes.  
-Et je ne te portes pas un amour équivalent à celui que je porte pour toute chose. C'est plus que ça."

Azazel avait l'impression d'avoir déjà eu cette conversation.

"Ne recommence pas comme à Bethléem, s'il te plait. Tu te fais du mal pour rien.  
-Je sais que tu crois ne pas mériter d'amour, mais je sais que tu es dignes du mien. Tu as aidé Son fils dans le désert...  
-En le tentant. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle un coup de main."

Crowley plissa des yeux. Le ciel s'assombrissait.

"Cela se gâte. Au moins, tu lui auras montré les royaumes terrestres. Il pourra pleinement apprécier son royaume céleste, grâce à toi.  
-... Tais-toi."

🌍🦉🐍

Le rejet, c'est une habitude. Raphaël le connaît depuis six millénaire, depuis qu'il est tombé inexplicablement, totalement, absolument et stupidement amoureux d'Azazel.

Le rejet, c'est une douleur. Azazel le connaît depuis six millénaires, depuis qu'il est tombé atrocement, injustement, cruellement et stupidement des murailles du ciel.

Il y a des bras dans lesquels les habitudes sont brisées, Raphaël s'y blottit, saisissant sa chance, savourant l'illusion en faisant semblant d'être encore évanoui.

Il y a des bras dans lesquels la douleur semble s'alléger, et Azazel les resserrent, profitant d'un moment rare où il peut consoler plutôt que blesser l'ange endormi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre sur le discord Good Omens Français!](https://discord.gg/GC2k8vy)
> 
> Rien de plus à dire... Sauf pour la playlist du jour:  
> [White Rabbit - Jefferson Airplane](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EUY2kJE0AZE)  
> [Picture Book - The Kinks](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B7encWb7lNQ)  
> [American Pie - Don McLean](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iX_TFkut1PM)  
> [O Little Town of Bethlehem - Nat King Cole](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=19rL_8W3oRU)  
> [The Side of a Hill - Paul Simon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wBnMtxWY28g)


	6. Technologique

⛅

Cette espèce d'idiote l'avait appelé au bureau!

Déjà, c'était imprudent, ensuite, c'était inconvenant. Uriel avait toujours été prudente, l'appelant à son appartement, et tout à fait respectueuse, en la contactant en dehors des heures de bureau.

Pour couronner le tout, c'est Belzébuth qui avait décroché, croyant aider pendant que Dagon était penchée dans une trappe de l'Ordinateur Central du Paradis (O.C.P., mais elle le nommait Multivac par tendresse) afin de régler son problème de bourrage de cartes perforées. Personne n'utiliserais ces cartes, mais pour plus tard, elle était sûre qu'il fallait que l'administration du Paradis devait prendre le virage technologique au bon moment.

"Euh... Oui? Elle est là, oui, qui est à l'appareil?"

Dagon n'y fit pas attention, de prime abord.

"Je peux quand même avoir votre nom? comme ça elle pourra vous rappeler... Ou alors, attendez, je vais voir elle peut vous prendre..."

La tête de Bee émergea dessous le bureau. "Une certaine... Sunshine voudrait te parler."

L'ange fronça des sourcils et saisi le téléphone.

"Euh...  
-Dagon! Il faut que je te parle, j'ai fait une découverte phé-no-mé-na-le...  
-... Sunshine, hein?  
-Huhu, j'aime bien ce petit surnom. Michaël m'appelait comme ça, avant.  
-Sunshine, je suis au travail.  
-Mais c'était avant qu'il ne change à ce point...  
-Sunshine, viens-en au fait, je suis accroupies littéralement à l'intérieur d'un immense calculateur, y'a un rouleau d'entrainement pour les bandes magnétiques qui vient de se prendre dans mes cheveux. Ce n'est pas confortable.  
-Un calcula-quoi? euh... bref. Je crois que nous ne sommes pas les seuls anges et démons à être restés en contact après la chute..."

A l'un des bouts de la ligne, Dagon jura. Belzébuth se couvrit la bouche de stupeur (un juron pareil, iel n'en avait jamais entendu).

"Bon écoute, pour ce problème de corps, t'inquiète pas, je remplis les formulaires et je te les dépose... disons ce soir, vers 20h30?  
-Ou donc?  
-Oh, comme d'habitude."

Elle raccrocha vivement.

"Je ne connais pas d'ange qui s'appelle Sunshine.  
-Oh, c'est son nouveau nom. Impossible de me rappeler de l'ancien, par contre, et bon, ça se fait pas, les deadnames, tout ça... Tu sais, c'est... Allez, la pote à Eric, là!  
-Ouai, je vois, celle qui passe la moitié de son temps en France? Et ou as-tu appris des insanités pareilles?  
-Oh, tu sais, à force de lire des rapports détaillés sur la terre... il est amusant, non? très fleuri."

Bee acquiesça, toujours troublé.

🌍🐍

Raphaël ouvrit les yeux dans la douce chaleur de son appartement. Quelqu'un avait fait brûler de l'encens, et il lui semblait encore sentir les bras d'Azazel autour de lui.

Mais un rapide coup d'œil lui prouva qu'il était maintenant seul. Il trouva un petit mot posé sur la platine.

"Il vaut mieux que nous soyons discret pendant quelques temps. Je ne t'abandonnes pas. Au fait, j'ai emporté le livre de Masters et Johnson comme tu me l'avais promis, et je te le rendrais, n'aie crainte."

L'ange frotta son visage. "Haaaan, Az', j'avais pas fini de le lire..." Il constata aussi avec horreur qu'il n'avait pas enlevé la sur-couverture ou posait les deux auteurs, tout sourires, sur les rabats, avec leurs dédicaces.

Et qu'il avait laissé sa chère photo à l'intérieur. Est-ce qu'il lui rendrait, ou est-ce qu'il la brûlerait? Azazel avait toujours une fâcheuse tendance à effacer toute trace de lui dans sa vie, après-tout.

Est-ce que cela valait bien la peine de se relever?

🌍🦉

Azazel consulta son répondeur démoniaque. Aucun message de Gabriel, ce qui était toujours un soulagement. Par contre, le jeune Shadwell avait tenté de l'invoquer. Bien, cela lui changerait les idées, et si sa demande était intéressante, il aurait quelque chose à raconter dans son prochain rapport.

Cherchant les traces occultes du pentacle que le sorcier avait tracé, il apparut aussitôt dans son appartement miteux.

Peinant à comprendre ce qu'il voyait, il ferma les yeux par pudeur. Il avait gagné son pari, de toute évidence.

"Oh, m'sieur Az'!  
-Mon père!  
-Mademoiselle Tracy et Monsieur Shadwell... Si je m'attendais... Faites comme si je n'étais pas là, je m'en vais!  
-Non, je vous en prie, restez..." La jeune femme rougissait. "Je voulais vous remercier pour vos bons conseils. Je crois que j'ai trouvé l'amour de ma vie, et s'il est un sorcier, je m'en moque bien."

Un grand sourire apparu sur le visage du démon. Il avait ressenti quelque chose, comme une bénédiction, qui pesait sur les jeunes gens. Un ange de sa connaissance avait dû interférer.

"Je suis content que vous laissiez ce genre de considérations de côté, mon enfant. Qu'allez vous faire, tous les deux, maintenant?"

Shadwell ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, rougissant et bafouillant.

"Ben... Euh...  
-Oui, Shadwell?  
-J'aimerais bien épouser Marjo' si c'est possible...  
-En voilà une bonne nouvelle! Bon, sur ce... Euh, pourquoi aviez-vous besoin de moi tout à l'heure, en fait, Shadwell?  
-J'avais besoin de vous demander si c'était une bonne idée de la demander en mariage... Voyez, c'est une gentille demoiselle de bonne famille, et..."

Les yeux d'Azazel se firent lointain.

"J'ai un ami qui vous répondrait que si vous vous aimez, c'est toujours une bonne idée, et il est bien plus expert en amour que moi, alors..."

⌛

"Quel manque de délicatesse. C'était déjà le cas avant, mais là, sérieusement, tu dépasses tout."

Du côté de Nazareth, une adolescente pleurait seule dans sa chambre. L'ange, ayant revêtu l'apparence d'une vieille femme, venait de la quitter.

"Gabriel... C'est moi qui devait lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle, lui faire comprendre doucement... Lui expliquer pourquoi elle n'était plus réglée, comment cela allait se passer... Mais non, votre camp nous a doublé, ok, c'est le jeu. Mais était-ce vraiment la peine de traumatiser la pauvre enfant?"

Un rire ironique répondit.

"Regarde ta tête, Belzébuth. Au moins, elle a eu le plaisir de voir un bel homme comme moi, ce qui ne lui arrivera pas souvent dans sa vie de misérable humaine.  
-Ne parles pas ainsi de la mère de notre Seigneur!"

Iel allait le frapper. Au lieu de cela, elle l'embrassa.

"Aller, fiche le camp, vil démon. Et que je ne te revoie plus dans le coin."

Bien des siècles plus tard, quand iel demanda au berger et prophète Muḥammad qui avait pu lui souffler autant de paroles contradictoires pendant qu'il dormait, iel du se retenir d'aller étriper ce "Djibril".

Il ne lui apporterait jamais de répit, n'est-ce pas? Se rappelant à son bon souvenir comme un caillou dans une chaussure.

Une améthyste merveilleusement taillée et désirable reste toujours un caillou.

🌍

C'était une place de marché bondée, quelque part en Egypte. Dagon aimait la chaleur, et Uriel aimait les délices du Moyen-Orient.

"Je t'ai trouvé un volume du Club des Cinq la dernière fois que je suis descendue à Londres. Je l'ai gardé pour toi tout ce temps."

L'ange rougit et pris son cadeau. "Oh, merci... Un thé à la menthe?  
-Avec plaisir."

Elles s'installèrent en dans un patio à l'écart, prenant garde à respecter les mœurs locales.

"Alors, cette découverte?  
-Sais-tu pourquoi les démons, en général, n'aiment pas se rendre à Londres?"

L'ange hocha négativement de la tête. Un serveur vint leur déposer un plateau de thé et des petites douceurs sucrées.

"Je n'en ai aucune idée. Cela ne t'a jamais posé de problème de t'y rendre, à priori.  
-La raison est très simple: l'Archange Raphaël. Il a décidé de s'installer à Londres depuis des siècles, et s'il voyage parfois, cela reste rare.  
-Il s'est rendu en Amérique cet été.  
-Oh! C'est bon à savoir. Hum. En tout cas, tous les démons de l'enfer ont peur de lui. Sauf...  
-Toi.  
-C'est mon frère. Si je ne vais pas l'embêter, il ne me chasseras pas."

Uriel pris un loukoum et l'avala tout cru. Elle mangeait peu, mais ce genre de pâtisserie, c'était son péché personnel. "Il y a le Duc, aussi.  
-Qui?  
-Azazel. Tu le connais, c'est le frère d'Azraël. Un libraire un peu louche, semblant fait de cire. Se transforme en minuscule hibou lorsqu'il s'énerve.  
-Je ne pense pas l'avoir déjà rencontré.  
-Bref. Azazel s'est installé à Londres depuis des siècles. Nous avons un système d'espionnage, en bas, très efficace, mais particulièrement cryptique."

Dagon souffla. "En haut, tout le monde se fait confiance.  
-Évidemment, vous êtes d'innocents ahuris. En tout cas, j'ai, bien malgré moi, eu accès au dossier de ce fameux Duc. Et voici ce que j'y ai trouvé."

Elle tendit une photographie vers son amie. On pouvait y voir deux hommes trinquer dans un pub typique. L'un des deux était grand et maigre, et portait de long cheveux roux brillant et un sourire scintillant. Dagon reconnu Raphaël à l'instant même. Effectivement, l'autre homme lui semblait familier, avec ses cheveux blancs et ses yeux sombres. Il avait des formes généreuses et regardait l'ange à la dérobée, comme s'il avait peur de faire transparaître ses sentiments un peu trop clairement.

"Par les couches-culottes de l'enfant Jésus..."

Uriel failli recracher son loukoum en explosant de rire à cause de l'expression.

"Hahaha... Tu vois le truc? Ils sont aussi amis que toi et moi. Je savais que mon frère chéri était plutôt du genre ouvert d'esprit, mais bon, il y a quand même des démons plus fréquentable que le Duc... c'est un original..."

L'ange fut tentée de commander quelque chose de plus fort.

"Et qu'est-ce que l'on va faire de cette information?  
-On pourrait lancer... Eh bien, des ponts... Des... connexions...Nous ne devons pas être les seuls...  
-Attends, ou veux-tu en venir?"

Avec un sourire conspirateur, Uriel chuchota.

"Tu sais bien que les grandes pontes de l'Enfer n'ont jamais pu avaler la mauvaise blague de Notre Mère. Elle nous a fait croire qu'elle avait un plan cruel pour l'humanité et nous avons tellement marché dedans que maintenant, ils veulent le réaliser pour de bon.  
-Est-ce que tu parles de...  
-L'Apocalypse, oui. Michaël n'a plus que cela en tête. Je ne le reconnais plus. Il faut que cela cesse, et que le Ciel et l'Enfer se réconcilient."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre sur le discord Good Omens Français!](https://discord.gg/GC2k8vy)
> 
> Notes: ce chapitre 6 fut modifié en urgence ce matin quand je me suis rendue compte que non, Dagon ne pouvait pas avoir d'ordinateur moderne en 1969. Et le pire c'est que cette modification rends cela extrêmement drôle.
> 
> Remerciement spécial à ma chère moitié pour "les rouages d'entrainement de la bande magnétique" quand j'ai demandé ou est-ce que des cheveux pouvaient s'accrocher dans un supercalculateur des 60's.
> 
> Je nomme tous mes ordinateurs, voitures et appareils électroniques un tant soi peu intelligents. Multivac était mon premier disque-dur externe, mais aussi un super-calculateur dans plusieurs nouvelles d'Isaac Asimov.
> 
> 🌸
> 
> Playlist of the day! Il y a une application/site internet que j'adore, c'est "Radiooooo" qui permet de choisir un pays, une décennie, un tempo et même si l'on veut des trucs un peu WTF ou non, puis il te sort une liste de lecture de musique de ce pays, cette décennie, etc. Cela a été très utile pour trouver une chanson 60's Egyptienne, je vous le cache pas.
> 
> Il me semblait à propos, vu l'appréciation de Dagon pour les nouvelles technologies, de glisser un (ou deux) morceau de musique électronique des années 60. Qui de plus pertinent que Delia Derbyshire, du BBC Radiophonic Workshop, restée célèbre pour son interprétation intéressante d'un thème composé par Ron Grainer, qui vous reste dans la tête et qui fait: "Pom Pom Pom, Pom Pom Pom, DOOO WEEE OOOOH". Retrouvez-la dans ce thème mais aussi dans un extrait de "An Electric Storm", un projet un peu perché qu'elle a mené avec le groupe White Noise.
> 
> (Soyons honnête, si l'on observe la composition de Grainer, c'était pas sensé ressembler à ça. Heureusement, Delia était très créative)
> 
> [Doctor Who Theme - Delia Derbyshire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CM8uBGANASc)   
>  [Firebird - White Noise](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eFNiSVbQpoY)   
>  [Silvery Nile - Sam Sander & M. Abdel Wahab](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wK0NRQw7jec)   
>  [A world Without Love - Peter and Gordon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tdx6lLvvRyg)   
>  [Gonna Build A mountain - Sammy Davis Jr.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BvtRBImx6js)


	7. Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir d'aujourd'hui, je poste donc un chapitre par jour. En espérant que cela vous plaira! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis, ça réchauffe mon cœur (et c'est important, le contact, pendant cette période troublée)

🌍🦉🐍

Les mois passèrent sans plus de nouvelles. Par un étrange coup du sort, Azazel avait constaté que la photo avait disparue de son dossier. Il ne savait pas s’il devait s’en réjouir ou s’en inquiéter, mais au cas ou, il regardait souvent derrière son épaule pour vérifier s’il n'apercevait pas les favoris de Raguël au détour d’une rue.

Raphaël et lui évitaient de se voir en public, préférant l’intimité de la librairie ou le côté cosy de l’appartement de l’ange. Le démon avait pris le parti de ne plus rejeter les déclarations de son ami, sans forcément y répondre, d’ailleurs.

Pour la santé de leur relation, c’était le plus sain, il en était persuadé. Mais cela faisait de plus en plus mal de ne pas répondre aux élans de tendresse d’un être aussi adorable que Raphaël. La proximité physique forcée, le fait être coincés seuls, à l’abri des regards, était une torture supplémentaire.

Serrer les dents, attendre que les choses se tasse. Il ne voulait pas, à tout pris, voir ses douces plumes blanche se noircir à son simple contact.

🔥

“J’ai eu accès à des informations intéressantes. L’un de mes contacts aux États-Unis…”

Uriel fit attention à ne pas déglutir ou à grattouiller ses plumes toutes noircies. Elle avait l’impression de porter un T-Shirt avec un énorme logo “Ce démon a zéro contacts aux USA” imprimé en fluo dessus.

Michaël étaient les seuls à l’écouter attentivement lors de cette nouvelle réunion. Sandalphon était distrait par quelque chose (était-il vraiment en train de faire des tresses aux cheveux de son frère endormi?) et Raguël observait ses ongles manucurés avec grand intérêt depuis que le Prince des Armées l’avait remis une nouvelle fois à sa place.

Gabriel tentait de plier un morceau de papier pour en faire un avion. Elle aurait pu annoncer publiquement que Dieu leur avait envoyé son Pardon éternel, ils auraient à peine hoché la tête.

Sauf Michaël. Et c’était jouissif, car l’attention de Michaël était probablement la seule raison qui l’avait fait chuter.

“... M’a appris qu’on avait aperçu l’Archange Raphaël sur le sol américain cet été. Il aurait participé au festival de Woodstock…  
-Au quoi?  
-C’est un truc qui s’est passé dans un champ, une histoire de musique et de paix entre les peuples. Très angélique, on aurait du se douter qu’il y avait un… béni-oui-oui derrière tout ça.”

Gabriel lança son avion vers Métatron, qui ne bougea pas d’un poil.

“Mais il n’était jamais allé aux USA! On avait fait en sorte de couler son bateau, non? Qui avait fait ça?  
-Azazel.” Intervint Raguël, qui, contre toute attente, était attentif. Sandalphon sembla enfin s’intéresser à ce qui se passait.

“C’était en 1912. Peut-être que cette fois-ci, il n’était pas au courant de son voyage.  
-Il faudra penser à lui demander de le surveiller de plus près. On n’a pas besoin d’Archange en Amérique, pour l’instant.”

Raguël semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, levant la main, se ravisant, regardant à nouveau ses ongles. Uriel se fit violence pour ne pas la regarder. Raguël sait, c’était évident. C’est la seule capable de tenir un appareil photo, ici.

Elle adore faire des escapades sur terre et en profite souvent pour récolter le plus d’info possible. Il n’y a qu’elle qui espionne les autres démons, c’est sa prérogative: le sexe et les renseignements.

Pourquoi tient-elle sa langue? Est-ce qu’Azazel l’a intimidé? Une autre raison?

Michaël s’agite sur son fauteuil défoncé. “Je veux d’autres informations. Gabriel, va voir le Duc, je veux qu’il se tienne prêt à partir pour les USA dès que ce petit chéri à Sa Maman fait mine d’approcher un avion en partance pour le nouveau monde, est-ce clair?”

Gabriel lâcha sa grue en papier. “Quoi?”

⛅

Une grue en papier apparu sur le bureau de Bee. Iel regarda vers le bureau voisin. Dagon était toujours en train de se battre avec des cartes perforées. Planquant l’origami dans une pile de dossier, iel décida qu’il serait temps de le lire plus tard.

Le soir venu, dans sa petite chambre monastique, l’oiseau en pliage dévoila son message calligraphié à la plume:

_Moucheron,_

_Si tu tiens à ton ami Raphaël, empêche-le à tout pris de se rendre en Amérique. C’est un nids de démons, et nous y préparons une grande opération dont, tu le comprends, je ne peux te donner les détails. C’est un miracle qu’il ait survécu à son dernier voyage, mais il ne vaut mieux pas tenter le Diable, n’est-ce pas?_

_Le Diable! HAHA! Tu l’as?_ _  
_ _Diaboliquement,_

_Ton toujours dévoué._

“Pigeon de mes deux.” fut la seule réaction qu’iel laissa échapper.

🌍🦉🐍

“J’aimerais aller à New-York, ce Noël.”

Paresseusement, Azazel changea de position dans son fauteuil de lecture. Il pouvait passer des heures à écouter l’ange en faisant semblant de lire. Raphaël pensait qu’il avait le droit de dire tout ce qu’il lui passait par la tête pendant que l’autre n’écoutait pas.

“Hm-hm.  
-Quand j’y étais cet été, on m’a parlé des superbes sapins qu’ils installent… Et des vitrines décorées…  
-Hm. Décorées.  
-Y’a quasi personne de chez nous, aux USA. Les autres anges n’aiment pas cet endroit. Tu m'accompagnera?”

Il préféra ne pas hum-humé cette fois-ci.

“Tu n’auras qu'à dire que tu m’espionnes. Si on te pose la question, bien sûr. On pourrait même partir la semaine prochaine.”

Lentement, Azazel tourna la page de son livre.

“Ce serait si romantique. Oh, ne t’inquiète pas, les avions sont rapide et presque sans danger. Je ne laisserais pas la même blague nous arriver deux fois.  
-L’eau était froide.  
-Ils croient toujours que c’est de ta faute, en bas? Oh, ne nie pas, c’est le genre de chose que je te vois bien t'attribuer.  
-Je n’allais pas me vanter d’avoir aidé un ange à sauver une poignée d’enfants des ponts inférieurs.”

Fichtre. Il s’était impliqué dans la conversation malgré lui.

“Donc, tu viens avec moi?”

Et impossible de faire comme s’il n’écoutait pas, maintenant.

“Sais-tu ce que Gabriel m’a demandé, la semaine passée?  
-Non?  
-De te suivre en Amérique si tu devais t’y rendre. Je ne sais pas qui arrive à deviner tes pensées aussi clairement, là, en bas, mais c’est inquiétant. Et si on restait ici, cet hiver?”

Balayant les inquiétudes du démon d’un revers de la main, Raphaël ajouta qu’il avait envie d’assister à la soirée de présentation d’un livre qui devait sortir l’année suivante.

“La sortie d’un livre. Bien sûr.  
-J’ai dévoré le premier.  
-Oh. Encore eux. Tu as un problème avec Masters et Johnson?

-Et si tu les rencontrais, avant de te faire ton idée?  
-J’ai lu leur ouvrage. Un ramassis de bêtises…  
-Parce que tu es tout à fait un expert de la sexualité humaine, je suppose? J’aurais du m’en douter, n’est-ce pas?”

Bredouillant, Azazel détourna les yeux.

“A… Absolument pas! Je n’ai jamais touché à un humain comme ça, et je trouve cela… répugnant!  
-Jamais? Entre démons, ce doit être plus amusant, je suppose.”

L’expression dégoûtée de son vis-a-vis persuada Raphaël qu’il n’avait vraiment, vraiment aucune connaissance de tout ça.

“... Est-ce que tu as vraiment lu ce livre? Bon. Va nous acheter des billets d’avion pour partir, disons, mardi prochain, et d’ici là, essaye de le lire pour de vrai.  
-Mais…  
-Faut que j’y aille, j’ai une bénédiction programmée dans une boulangerie.”

Azazel le rattrapa par le bras.

“Attends!”

Raphaël se tourna vers lui, prêt à rester, prêt à tout envoyer dans les roses pour un simple mot, un geste de tendresse…

“... Ramène-moi un gâteau?”

⌛🦉🐍

Des roses fleurissaient sur les remparts de Damas, embaumant le soir de leurs senteurs exquises. Crowley pris celle qu’on lui tendait et s’en orna les cheveux.

“Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très bien vu, avec tes vêtements masculins.”

Il baissa les yeux vers l’une de ses collègues. Il avait déjà dû la croiser, elle lui rappelait quelqu’un.

“... Salut?  
-Hey. Je ne sais pas si tu vois qui je suis.  
-... Si, je vois qui tu es. Tu es la sœur d’Hastur. Mais je ne pense pas connaître ton nom.

-Actuellement et dans cette partie du monde, on m’appelle Juzi, mais je préfère Joséphine quand je suis en France. C’est de la France dont je veux te parler.”

Crowley osa un regard vers la droite. Il y a quelques secondes, Azazel était là, et il lui avait offert une fleur, ce qui était, probablement, le troisième moment le plus palpitant de sa longue vie, après le jour ou Azazel lui avait offert des dattes et celui ou il avait rencontré Azazel en haut des remparts du Jardin.

Le démon était maintenant parfaitement introuvable. Il reporta son attention sur Joséphine.

“Je t’écoutes.  
-Il y a pour l’instant une jeune femme, en France, qui porte des vêtements d’homme et veut rétablir la paix dans son royaume.”

Cela faisait un moment que Crowley n’avait pas été en France. Il pourrait tenter de convaincre Azazel d’aller y faire un tour, dans ses souvenirs, les druides étaient de fort bonne compagnie.

“Cela me paraît louable. La France est en guerre, je crois, pour le moment.  
-Le problème, c’est qu’elle pense accomplir Sa Volonté Divine. Or, c’est un plan monté de toute pièce par cette abomination de Michaël…”

Mais déjà, l’ancien Archange ne l’écoutait plus, ses pensées s’aventurant dans les forêts gauloise, s’imaginant les parcourir à nouveau… Mais pas seul, cette fois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, bon, fallait bien que Joséphine apparaisse un de ses jours!
> 
> Playlist du jour:  
> [Rose of Aberdeen - Simon and Garfunkel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ViXpJAY4Ts4)  
> [A Soalin' - Peter, Paul and Mary](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-pZkNsVx9IA)  
> [Joan of Arc - Leonard Cohen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nWnrljoJXN0)  
> [Paint it black - The Rolling Stones](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4irXQhgMqg)  
> [Devil or Angel - Bobby Vee](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XKzurXU0Ewg)


	8. Dans les airs

⛅

“Oh, au fait, Bee, j’ai un message pour toi…”

L’ange venait tout juste de saluer sa collègue de bureau. Comment se faisait-il qu’elle était toujours si tôt au travail?

“Raphaël a sonné ce matin” continua Dagon, “Pour te prévenir qu’il postposait la réunion de Décembre. Il a décidé de prendre quelques semaines et de passer Noël aux USA.”

Iel bondit en dehors de la pièce, prêt à descendre sur terre illico pour rattraper l’ange inconscient. Mince! Iel aurait du le prévenir direct et ne pas attendre leur prochaine réunion pour discuter du cas “Amérique”.

“Bee? Bee, attends, quel est le problème?   
-Viens avec moi! C’est un désastre. Raphaël court un grand danger, vite!”

  
  


🌍🦉🐍 

Azazel poussait un chariot chargé de trois valises. Il avait pris le minimum et Raphaël avait même réussi à squatter une partie de son propre bagage.

Il avait décidé qu’il détestait déjà l’avion.

“Dépêches-toi, nous allons être en retard pour enregistrer nos billets!   
-Si tu n’avais pas tourné trois quart d’heure dans le parking pour trouver une place sécurisée pour ta maudite voiture…   
-Mais si je l’avais retrouvé rayée? Sa belle robe blanche souillée...”

Ils passèrent les contrôles rapidement grâce à quelques petits miracles (principalement démoniaques). A cet instant, Azazel décida de lancer un regard en arrière.

“Euh… Mon cher…   
-Oui Az’ chéri?”

Il s’était retourné vers lui, les yeux scintillants d’espoir et de tendresse.

“... Ce n’est pas deux anges, là-bas, qui tentent de passer les contrôles?”

Le regard de Raphaël suivit son geste. Dagon tentait de ramener le calme et retenait Bee, qui avait apparemment filé un gnon à un vigile.

“Par les caleçons de Moïse, viens, accélère le pas.   
-Mais… Ils nous suivaient! Ils nous ont vu! Les enfers, j’en fait mon affaire, mais si eux, il savent… Tu vas…   
-On a le temps de monter dans l’avion avant qu’ils ne nous rattrapent. Viens, viens!”

Parcourant les derniers mètres les séparants du pont d’embarquement, ils pressèrent le pas et ne purent souffler que lorsque l’avion décolla.

🌍

“Mais qu’est-ce qui t’as pris?   
-J’ai paniqué!   
-Tu n’avais jamais frappé quelqu’un… Encore moins un humain! Même pendant la guerre, je suis sûre que tu n’as frappé aucun démon.   
-Ah, c’est faux! J’ai fait un croche-patte à… Comment s’appelait-il déjà? Aziraphale?”

Dagon ajouta du sucre dans son café instantané (le serveur avait écrit “Dragon” sur le gobelet) et mélangea avec la touillette.

“Pas de quoi se vanter. Il n’était pas malfaisant, juste pas là au bon moment.   
-... Je peux avoir un autre chocolat chaud?” (le gobelet vide portait la mention “Bi”)

L’ange souffla. “Je vais t’en chercher un. En attendant, réfléchi à ce qu’on peut faire.”

Se retournant pour vérifier que Dagon s’éloignait bien, Bee saisit un stylo et une serviette et écrit un rapide mot avant de rouler la missive et la faire disparaître d’un claquement de doigt.

  
  


🌍🦉🐍 

Raphaël adorait l’avion. La sensation de voler sans avoir à déployer ses ailes. Le top, c’était les trous d’air, ça faisait des petits chatouillis dans le ventre.

Il adorait les rafraichissement à bord, la tenue des hôtesses de l’air (il faudrait vraiment qu’il pique l’un des uniformes de la PanAm…), le confort des sièges et la certitude qu’il n’aurait plus jamais à monter sur un cheval lorsqu’il devrait se déplacer dans l’avenir.

Honnêtement, depuis qu’il avait vu Neil Armstrong poser le pied sur la lune à la télé (il avait gentiment bénis l’équipage avant qu’il ne quitte la Terre pour leur assurer un voyage sans encombre), il n’avait qu’une envie: monter dans une fusée.

“Tu as déjà vu 2001: L’odyssée de l’Espace, Az’?”

Azazel ne répondit pas, se contentant de se cramponner à son siège et à faire en sorte que son teint ne devienne pas encore plus cireux que d’habitude. Raphaël lui saisit fermement par la main et tenta de le distraire avec une discussion agréable.

“Au début du film - après les singes, je veux dire - on voit une navette spatiale avec le logo de la Pan America. Cela ressemble à un avion futuriste. J’espère qu’on pourra un jour monter ensemble dans ce genre d’engin.   
-Ngk.   
-Ce serait chouette, non? Aller voir les étoiles tous les deux. T’ai-je déjà parlé d’Alpha Centauri?”

A sa grande surprise, le démon saisit sa main en retour.

“... Tu es vraiment sûr que cela va rester en l’air? Ce truc à l’air vachement lourd.   
-Oh, Az’, si cela tombe, on n’aura qu'à sauter par la fenêtre et prendre notre envol, non? Ne te fais pas du mourons pour rien. C’est l’un des moyens de transport les plus sûr!”

Cela ne sembla pas le rassurer. Il garda sa main dans la sienne pendant tout le trajet.

Oh, oui, Raphaël adorait l’avion.

  
  


🌍

A l’aéroport JFK, Un visage noble et élégant se distinguait dans la foule par ses yeux violets. Les rares humains qui les remarquaient ne pouvait s’empêcher de les comparer à ceux d’Elizabeth Taylor. Un glamour les empêchait de voir que les iris flottaient dans une mer d’un noir d’encre.

Il guettait. On l’avait prévenu (via une serviette roulée en boule, ça manquait de classe) de l'arrivée d’un ange et d’un démon par le même vol. Oh, il savait depuis longtemps, il avait vu les photos. Mais c’était la première fois qu’il avait l’occasion de, littéralement, prendre le Duc la main dans le sac.

La présence de Raphaël lui semblait menaçante, alors, il s’était arrangé pour s’accompagner d’une assurance. Ainsi, les mains posées sur les épaules d’Uriel, qui portait des lunettes de soleil pour avoir l’air plus discrète, il scrutait les gens qui sortaient des différentes portes.

Quelques humains ridicules leurs lançaient des regards choqués. Elle entendit même une petite vieille la traiter de négresse, mais elle décida de laisser couler.

“Qu’est-ce qu’on attends, Gabriel?   
-Le Duc. Il a suivit ton frère à bord d’un avion. On va en profiter d’être trois pour le capturer.”

Uriel fronça les sourcils. Elle n’était pas trop sûre d’avoir envie de participer à cette histoire.

“Regarde, les voilà!”

Évidemment, ils se tenaient la main. Aucun des démons n’étaient surpris, mais pour tromper l’autre, ils durent bien donner le change.

Presque aussitôt, deux gros oiseaux s’écrasèrent sur le plafond vitré de l’aéroport, faisant pleuvoir des milliers de morceaux de verre brisés.

  
  


⌛🦉🐍 

Quelque part en Éthiopie, Raphaël s’épongea le front. L’église enterrée était le seule endroit ou il faisait à peu près respirable à cette époque de l’année.

Il n’y avait jamais personne, ici. Normal, vu les deux gardes effrayants qui gardaient l’entrée. Seul un prêtre par génération était admis à entrer ici. Il s’occupait seul de l’entretien du lieu de culte et de veiller sur l’Arche d’Alliance qui s’y trouvait.

Peu d’endroit sur terre lui permettait de déployer ses ailes. Ici, c’était vivement recommandé, surtout si le prêtre débarquait. S’il n’avait pas ses ailes, il aurait pu être pris pour un humain, pire, pour l’un des colons prêt à tout pour piller les trésors de ce pays qu’ils pensaient leur revenir de droit.

“Quel désordre.”

  
La voix basse d’Azazel le fit sursauter.

“Tu es injuste. Le pauvre vieux est tout seul pour entretenir tout ça.   
-Je ne parle pas de l’église, je parle de tes ailes.”

Raphaël se retourna vers le démon.   
“Comment peux-tu marcher ici?” Il regarda ses pieds. “... Oui, tu me paraissais plus grand que d’habitude, en effet.   
-Semelles compensées. Je déteste marcher avec ça, mais il fallait que l’on parle. Les anglais vont bientôt signer un traité de paix. Enfin un pays de ce continent qui ne sera pas sous domination européenne, c’est une avancée.”

L’ange ébouriffa ses plumes pour leur donner du volume et tenter de les remettre en place.

“C’est inutile, ce que tu fais.   
-J’irais bénir les réunions diplomatiques, merci de m’avoir prévenu. Laisse-moi me reposer encore un peu.

-D’accord. Mais pitié, arrange un peu mieux tes ailes.”

Commençant à les nettoyer, Raphaël se sentit rougir sous le regard persistant de l’autre.

“Euh… tu as encore quelque chose à me dire?”

C’était leur plus longue conversation depuis quarante ans. La dernière fois, il avait eu le malheur de prononcer le mot “inclination” et le démon l’avait évité pendant longtemps.

“Oh, laisse, donne-moi ça.”

Azazel plongea les mains dans ses ailes et Raphaël cru sentir une supernova exploser à quelques années-lumières de là.

  
  


🌍🦉🐍 

Quand il avait vu Bee et Dagon tomber du plafond dans la cohues générale, des centaines de pensées lui traversèrent l’esprit en même temps.

Parmi elle, il y avait: “Argh, du verre dans mes cheveux!”, “Attendez, elles ont volé à côté de l’avion ou quoi, pour nous retrouver aussi vite?”, “Est-ce que c’est ma sœur, là-bas?”, “Oh Mère, il faut que nous allions vite nous cacher”.

La pensée dominante ressemblait plutôt à “OH MERDE!”

Tirant un Azazel encore un peu dérouté par son baptême de l’air, ils se joignirent à la foule qui sortait pas les issues de secours. Un ou deux petits miracles plus loin et ils étaient à l’abri dans un taxi.

“Conduisez-nous au Waldorf-Astoria, mon brave. Rapidement, et je vous double la course.”

Le taxi évita le circuit touristique et mis le pied au plancher. En moins de vingt minutes, ils étaient dans une chambre d’hôtel qu’ils n’avaient pas réservés.

“On est cuit, on est cuit, cuit, cuit.”

Azazel regarda par la fenêtre. “On est trop haut pour entendre les oiseaux, pourtant.

-Ohlala, tu es très loin, toi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cette église en Éthiopie n'est toujours pas accessible, même actuellement, et est réputée pour enfermer l'Arche d'Alliance... Qui sait?
> 
> A la base, Bee et Dagon devait boire un truc chaud au Starbucks, puis je me suis rendu compte que cette entreprise était trop récente pour ça. On a qu'a dire que l'employé de ce café était destiné à un jour y travailler, vu son sens inné de l'orthographe.
> 
> Je ne sais pas si j'ai réussi à bien le rendre, mais ce moment ou Uriel et Gabriel voient Raphaël et Azazel sortir de l'avion, je les vois réagir comme deux très mauvais acteurs en mode "Ohlala, ça alors!" pour tromper l'autre, mais vu que chacun est trop concentré sur l'image qu'il renvoie, ils ne s'en rendent pas compte.
> 
> 🌸
> 
> Playlist du jour. Je me suis un peu amusée sur [Radioooo](https://radiooooo.com/#_=_) encore une fois, et figurez-vous qu’il n’y a pas d’enregistrement éthiopien du 19ème siècle (sans blague) par contre il y en a à partir des années 1910! Bon, je suis restée en 1969 finalement, et cette chanson est vraiment chouette, je me suis surprise à la réécouter plusieurs fois.
> 
> [America - Simon and Garfunkel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sFAoWwUwknc)
> 
> [Maybellene - Chuck Berry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=75RiHJGfyUE)
> 
> [Trains and Boats and Planes - Dionne Warwick](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nuBumHuouug)
> 
> [Cigarettes and Coffee - Otis Redding](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sQww3HeL8M4)
> 
> [Adrashash Tèfabegn -Lèmma Dèmissèw (Pop Ethiopienne 60's)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7JAyCXIJgBg)


	9. Os

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre contient un crossover avec le podcast audio ["Aziraphale et Crowley existent!"](https://podcloud.fr/podcast/aece), par Bertrand, qui raconte les aventures d'un adepte des théories du complots qui est persuadé de la véracité du récit de Good Omens. Je vous conseille vraiment de l'écouter et de suivre ce podcast, c'est hilarant et les prochains épisodes promettent pas mal d'épique.

🌍

Par réflexe, Uriel déploya ses ailes, plus grandes que la moyenne. Elles étaient noires, mais pas entièrement: leurs racines étaient restées blanches. Protégeant Gabriel et elle-même sous ses plumes, elle ne fit pas attention et bouscula un touriste belge armé d’une caméra qui filmait l'entièreté de la scène.

Si la caméra 16 millimètre avait été sonore, on aurait pu l’entendre jurer un énorme “Rondidju de rondidju!” après le développement du film. (Une cinquantaine d’années plus tard, lorsque le film de vacances de se retrouvera entre les mains d’un complotiste en kilt, l’absence de son sera vraiment le cadet de ses soucis face aux hommes en noirs qui firent tout pour récupérer la précieuse preuve ultime.)

“Uriel! Ha! Attention! Des anges!   
-Des démons!”

Dagon croisa son regard, et elles claquèrent des doigts en même temps, figeant le temps. (sur la bobine à cet endroit, il y a une seule image sur les vingt-quatres images par seconde qui est entièrement blanche, comme si elle avait été sur-exposée.)

“Bon, on se calme, stop. Uriel, vous faites quoi ici?   
-Bee m’a prévenu que le Duc et l’Archange étaient en partance pour les USA…   
-C’est à Uriel que je parle!   
-C’est pas parce que je t’ai prévenu qu’il fallait se pointer à l’aéroport! J’avais la situation en main, cervelle d’oiseau!”

Les deux amies regardèrent alternativement Gabriel et Bee. Ils étaient en contact. Ils se prévenaient les uns les autres. Et si…

“... Vous êtes… Amis?   
-JAMAIS DE LA VIE!   
-CERTAINEMENT JAMAIS!   
-Ils sont amis, ça crève les yeux. Viens Dagon, laissons-les discuter…   
-J’ai du verre dans les plumes, tu veux bien m’aider?”

Avec un grand sourire et sous le regard dépité des deux autres, elles entamèrent de s’enlever les petits bouts de verres qui s’étaient coincés dans leurs plumes.

  
  


🌍🦉🐍 

“Az’, atterrit, s’il te plait. J’ai mal. J’ai des bouts de verre dans les cheveux. Je crois qu’ils ont même traversé le plan de l’existence et que j’en ai jusque dans les ailes… Et toi? Montre-moi ta tête…”

Azazel pencha doucement sa tête vers l’ange. Cela avait été une dure journée. Ils jetèrent les quelques morceaux emmêlés dans ses boucles et ce fut le tour de Raphaël. Il y en avait beaucoup plus.

“Bon, les ailes, maintenant.”

Raphaël n’était pas vraiment sûr qu’il y en avait dans ses ailes. Mais il avait envie de sentir les mains du démon s’y promener, et il avait une bonne excuse pour ça. Il le laissa faire (il y en avait, mais très peu, et il du se retenir de gémir lorsqu’une brosse fut impliqué dans le processus) puis se retourna pour réclamer les ailes d’Azazel.

“Non, je ne sens rien.   
-Ne fait pas l’idiot, tu pourrais être blessé s’il reste des morceaux.   
-Pas la peine, vraiment.   
-Azazel! Montre-moi tes ailes tout de suite!”

Mais il s’éloignait déjà. Se jetant sur lui, Raphaël pressa juste en dessous des omoplates pour forcer ses ailes à sortir. Juste avant, il retint son souffle, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir les ailes du démon.  


La vision lui coupa le souffle. Tenant fermement Azazel dans ses bras, le menton posé sur son épaule, il regarda les os se déployer. Les os… car c’est tout ce qu’il restait de ses ailes: un squelette décharné. Seuls quelques tendons les maintenaient ensemble.

Lentement, Raphaël s’éloigna. Le visage du démon s’était entièrement refermé, et aucune émotion n’était lisible dans ses yeux glacés.

“... Tu vois, il n’y aucun endroit ou un morceau de verre aurait pu… Aouch!”

En voulant les replier, une douleur avait transpercé les nerfs du démon.   
  


“Qu’est-ce que...    
-Vite! regarde, entre l’os carpien et le radius! regarde, vite!”

Il tendit son aile droite vers l’ange en grimaçant. Celui-ci saisit délicatement les différents os, constatant que certains manquaient, probablement à cause de la destruction de ligaments.

Un petit éclat s’était logé entre deux os. Il l’ôta délicatement, mais rien n’y fit. Azazel plongea la tête dans un oreiller pour hurler.

🌍

Avec son troisième hamburger, Bee se remettait à peine de ses émotions.

“Je peux en avoir un autre?   
-Tu exagères, moucheron.”

Iel lui lança un regard assassin.

“Un autre.”

Gabriel se leva en soupirant pour aller lui chercher un autre Big Mac. Pendant ce temps, iel fixait intensément Uriel et Dagon.

“Ok, c’est quoi cette histoire, là, vous deux?   
-Je peux te renvoyer la question?” répondit l’autre ange sur la défensive.

“Nan, je veux dire, Dagon, sérieusement, elle est mignonne mais… C’est la lèche-minou de Michaël...

-Euh, je suis là…   
-Je t'interdis de lui manquer de respect comme ça! Tu ne la connais pas! Sans elle… sans elle…”

Sa respiration s'accéléra. Évidemment, elle le savait bien, que c’était peine perdue, mais était-ce une raison d’abandonner? Une main se posa dans son dos, l’apaisant aussitôt.

“Belzébuth, tu es injuste. Tu ne sais rien de nous. Et, personnellement, je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour supporter Gabriel.   
-Je ne le sais pas non plus, pour tout avouer.   
-C’est parce que tu es une créature d’amour, évidemment…”

Gabriel était revenu avec une nouvelle fournée de hamburgers.

“L’amour? Je ne t’aime pas. Je te tolère, et nous formons un duo efficace. J’ai besoin de tes informations, tu as besoin de mon expertise, ça s’arrête là.”

Le démon ne changea pas d’expression, mais se pencha sur iel. Il pris son visage entre ses grandes mains et l’embrassa.

“... Écœurant.   
-Je trouve ça mignon…   
-Non, franchement, tu devrais dire a ton pote que Gabriel est toxique, iel ne sera pas heureux avec lui.   
-Il l’aime, non?   
-Tu penses que les démons ressentent vraiment de l’amour?”

La voix de Dagon se fit plus basse lorsqu’elle demanda: “Et toi, tu n’en ressens pas pour Michaël?   
-... Je n’ai jamais été un bon démon.”

  
  
  


⌛🦉

“AAAAAZ! AAAAZ!”

L’ange leva la main, puis se rappela qu’il n’était plus un ange.

“Ici… Az…”

Ce n’était pas la voix de son frère mais il savait que c’était lui. Quelque chose saisit sa main. 

“LÈVE-TOI, AZ, OU TU VAS BRÛLER ENTIÈREMENT. JE NE PENSAIS PAS QUE TU CHUTERAIS.   
-On m’a fait un croche-pied, et… AAAAA!”

Azraël porta ses mains - ce qu’il en restait - à son visage. Il était décharné, et en le touchant du bout des phalanges, des morceaux tombaient encore.

“OUI, JE SAIS, C’EST HORRIBLE. JE N’AI PU SAUVER QUE MES AILES. TOI, PAS DE CHANCE, ELLES SONT DANS CET ÉTAT-LÀ.”

Aziraphale se retourna pour contempler ses ailes. Il eu envie de vomir.

“VIENS AVEC MOI, RESTE PAS LÀ”

Il prit le bras de son frère, tellement plus maigre qu’autrefois.

  
  
  


🌍🦉🐍 

L’ange veillait sur le sommeil d’Azazel. Il s’était écroulé de fatigue, de douleur et de stress alors qu’il n’était que trois heures de l’après-midi. Tant pis, la visite de la ville attendra.

D’une main, il caressait les boucles blondes du démon, et de l’autre, il tentait d’apaiser ses douleurs aux ailes. Il y avait plus d’un éclat qui s’était mal logé, finalement.

Quand il pensait aux nombre de fois ou l’autre lui avait proposé de faire sa toilette… Comment il fronçait des sourcils et lui faisait remarquer que ses ailes étaient mal entretenues…

Azazel n’était ni envieux ni jaloux. Il profitait juste avec lui d’une chose qu’il ne pouvait plus ressentir.

Au bout de quelques heures, ses yeux papillonnèrent doucement. Raphaël retira vivement ses mains, surpris.

“Non, tu peux… tu peux continuer.”

L’ange repris sa position initiale.

“Est-ce que ça va mieux?   
-Un peux. Tu m’as beaucoup aidé, merci. Cela faisait longtemps qu’elles ne m’avaient plus causé autant de douleurs.”

Jouant avec quelques mèches de cheveux, Raphaël baissa la voix et parla comme lorsqu’on dit un secret, une confidence, une prière. C’était une excuse.

“Je n’aurais pas dû te forcer à m’accompagner ici. Une fois de plus, mon égoïsme et mon stupide attachement pour toi ne fait que te blesser.   
-Chuuut… Ce n’est rien. Ce n’est rien. Ce n’est pas parce que je ne…”

Il se retint, une fois de plus. Les démons ne peuvent pas ressentir d’amour, il gardait cela comme un leitmotiv, le récitait comme un mantra, pour se convaincre.

Une larme qui ne venait pas de ses yeux vint finir sa course sur sa propre joue. “Non, s’il te plait, allons, ne sois pas ridicule, Raphaël…   
-Je suis un ange égoïste. Je veux toujours t’avoir près de moi, et je ne me soucie jamais de ce que toi, tu ressens. Tu es si prévenant, me repoussant toujours avec gentillesse, mais non, moi, j’insiste, j’insiste…”

Comme il s’éloignait, Azazel se releva sur ses coudes pour pouvoir voir son visage. Le sourire lumineux qui éclairait ses rêves était partit. Il détestait ça.

“Tu es peut-être un ange égoïste, mais tu es mon ange égoïste, alors calme-toi et viens te coucher. Demain, je veux que tu m’emmène tout en haut de l’Empire State Building. En passant par l’ascenseur, parce que par la voie des airs, tu devrais me porter, et je suis à peu près sûr que je suis trop lourd pour toi.”

Un mince sourire refit son apparition sur le visage de Raphaël.

“Je… Oui, d’accord.”

Écartant les draps, et lui faisant signe de le rejoindre, un autre sourire, beaucoup plus rare celui-là, naquit sur le visage d’Azazel.

“Et on ira voir les vitrines, aussi.   
-Tout ce que tu veux… mon ange.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petite liste de lecture du jour: 
> 
> [Jewel Akens - The Birds and the Bees](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i0ZF543HQ9Y)
> 
> [The Night Has A Thousand Eyes - Bobby Vee](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ssCLB6Y8zjA)
> 
> [Ibiza Bar - Pink Floyd](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RJAt3NjGa-M)
> 
> [With A Little Help From My Friends - The Beatles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0C58ttB2-Qg)
> 
> [Long Black Veil - Joan Baez](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wXgE32-xgbo)


	10. Room-service

🌍

Chambre numéro 1589, 15ème étage de l’hôtel Waldorf-Astoria.

Quatre êtres, deux angéliques, deux démoniaques, font des plans.

“New-York est immense. Ils pourraient être n’importe où.   
-Pas forcément. Raphaël m’a confié qu’il voulait passer des vacances de Noël, voir les illuminations… Il suffirait que l’on se relaie à des endroits stratégiques, comme devant le sapin du Rockfeller Center.”

Les trois autres regardèrent Dagon d’un air étonné.

“J’écoute quand les gens parlent de ce qui leur plaît.  
-C’est très précieux, merci. Nous allons faire ça à partir de demain. Le premier qui les trouve les file jusqu’à leur hôtel.” Décida Uriel.

“Et ensuite?   
-Une fois que l’on sait tout - nom d’emprunt, numéro de chambre, et cetera… on contacte tous les autres et on avise. Cela ne sert à rien de spéculer.”

Gabriel regardait l’autre démon d’un air un peu absent.

“Qu’est-ce qu’il y a?   
-Après tout… A quoi bon? Pourquoi est-ce qu’on les suit? Ils sont un ange et un démon qui ont fraternisé. Et c’est un groupe d’anges et de démons qui ont commis le même délit qui devraient les juger…”

Bee claqua sa langue. “En six milles ans, c’est la phrase la plus censée que le pigeon ait prononcé.   
-Gabriel n’écoutait pas à la dernière réunion en enfer, de toute évidence. Ou alors il n’a pas écouté jusqu’au bout.”

Les deux anges attendirent qu’elle continue.

“... Michaël a ordonné de supprimer tous les anges sur le territoire américain. Et comme Raphaël s’y était déjà rendu, il est la cible numéro un.  
-... Supprimer?”

Dagon se positionna subtilement entre les démons et Bee, glissant sa main sous son manteau, où se cachait un Trident céleste métaphorique prêt à être invoqué à tout moment.

“Oh, on se calme. Ce n’est pas de nous que viendra ce genre de menace. J’ai franchement rien contre Bee, et Dagon, sérieusement, depuis le temps que…   
-Je me méfie de l’autre.”

Les yeux écarquillés, Gabriel se désigna lui-même.   
  


“Moi? Mais… Oh, Bee, tu sais bien que je t’adore…   
-Tu me tentes dans le péché de la chair à chaque fois que je te croise, c’est plutôt ça.”

Dagon osa un regard en arrière. La peau de Bee était plus rouge que les rideaux de la chambre d’hôtel.

“Sérieusement?” chuchota-t-elle.

“J’ai jamais dis que j’avais cédé.   
-Sérieusement?  
-D’ailleurs je trouve que l’on devrait aller reposer un peu nos pouvoirs, non? Vous avez volé beaucoup. Tu reste avec moi ici, moucheron?” intervint le démon.

D’un air agacé, Uriel le saisit par le col de son manteau et le traîna en dehors de la chambre d’hôtel.

🌍

Chambre numéro 2436, 24ème étage de l’hôtel Waldorf-Astoria.

“T’es pas drôle. Dire que j’aurais pu enfin conclure avec Bee…”

Uriel leva les yeux au ciel.   
  


“Tu devrais profiter un peu de la vie. Toi et moi on sait bien que Michaël ne retrouvera plus jamais la raison, c’est mort avec lui. Regarde la p’tite ange, là, elle est en chien avec toi, tu la calcules pas, ça fait presque mal au cœur.   
-Gabriel… si tu la fermes pas tout de suite, je vais te faire passer à travers la fenêtre. Et je mettrais ton documents de réincorporation en bas du tas de paperasse pendant au moins un siècle.”

  
  
  


🌍🦉🐍 

Chambre numéro 4572, 45ème étage de l’hôtel Waldorf-Astoria.

L’odeur délicieuse de croissants chauds tira Azazel de son sommeil.

“Petit déjeuner au lit, mon a… Azazel.”

La fin de la phrase était étonnamment froide et stricte. Le démon se surprit à vouloir qu’il ne se corrige pas.

“On va faire un peu de tourisme et je nous garde les illuminations de noël pour ce soir, d’accord? Ce sera plus beau à la tombée de la nuit.”

Après une tasse de thé pas très réussie (les américains…) et un croissant succulent, Azazel pu se rendre compte que la nuit avait été réparatrice.

“Ah, c’est mieux.” Dit-il pour lui même en s’étirant les épaules.   
  


“Je suis heureux de l’entendre.   
-Et moi je suis heureux me réveiller près de toi.”

Azazel failli se donner une claque. C’est Raphaël qui en était sonné.

“Ah… uh… ngk…”

Préférant se taire pour ne pas commettre d’autres absurdité de ce genre, le démon avala son deuxième croissant.

“Eh bien… huhuhu… hum. Prépares-toi, rejoins-moi dans l’entrée en bas, et on ira voir l’Empire States.”

Comme si de nouvelles paires d’ailes lui poussait, l’ange se sentit flotter dans l’immense couloir.

⌛🦉🐍 

Chambre numéro 4, premier et unique étage d’une petite auberge, quelque part en région Parisienne.

“A quoi penses-tu, sérieusement. Tu n’as qu’à me demander, pour des crêpes, pas risquer ta vie aussi… inutilement. Et franchement, avec quelques petits miracles démoniaques, tu aurais pu t’en tirer si facilement…”

Azazel avait passé l’après-midi à manger des crêpes avec l’ange Raphaël dans cette auberge.

“On m’a fait remarqué que je faisais trop de miracles étranges pour l’instant. Et c’était plus amusant de te regarder piquer un fard parce que j’étais attachés à des fers.”

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils. “Toi, espèce de… démon.   
-Pour te servir. Et puis, sois heureux, tu en as profité pour libérer tous ces gosses d’aristo qui attendaient leur tour pour rencontrer l’invention de Monsieur Guillotin…”

Raphaël regarda la lune briller à travers la fenêtre.

“Je ne savais pas qu’ils avaient aussi emprisonnés des enfants.   
-Eh bien tu es arrivé à temps, grâce à moi. Et si on célébrait ça? J’ai demandé à l’aubergiste de pouvoir emporter une bouteille de son meilleur vin…”

Sortant deux verres d’une armoire de la chambre, il s'assit sur le lit pour servir.

“Tu ne pouvais pas libérer les enfants toi-même, en fait.   
-Un démon s’en fiche de ce qui arrivent aux enfants. Mais je savais que toi, cela ne te laisserais pas indifférent.”

🌍🦉🐍 

Hall d’entrée, rez-de chaussée de l’hôtel Waldorf-Astoria.

“Madame Fell! Madame Fell, attendez un instant…”

Un jeune liftier marchait vivement vers Raphaël, qui avait revêtu sa plus jolie robe d’un vert sapin, qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux à merveille.

“Madame Fell… Vous m’aviez demandé hier soir, lorsque vous êtes venu chercher des compresses pour votre époux… Va-t-il mieux, d’ailleurs?   
-Oui, monsieur Fell me rejoindra très vite en bas, merci de prendre de ses nouvelles.   
-Ah, tant mieux. Enfin, pour dire… Vous m’avez demandé de vérifier si des gens en particulier venaient à descendre à l’hôtel?   
-Oui! Quoi, vous les avez vu?”

Le garçon repris sa respiration.

“Oui m’dame! Un grand type sûr de lui avec les yeux de Liz Taylor, y’en a pas beaucoup déjà de base, mais accompagnée d’une femme noire aux cheveux court, d’une autre femme aux dents de travers et d’une personne très petite aux cheveux ébouriffés… C’était exactement tel que vous les aviez décrit!”

Raphaël dû retenir une expression de panique et sortit son portefeuille.

“Oh, merci jeune homme. Pourriez-vous me dire si vous réussissez à avoir plus d’informations sur eux? Tenez, vous l’avez bien mérité.” et elle tendit une petite liasse de billet pliés.

“Dois-je prévenir la sécurité, madame?   
-Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Que cela reste entre nous, surtout. Que Dieu vous bénisse.”

Il s’éloigna sans demander son reste, croisant Azazel à la sortie de l’ascenseur.

“Bonjour Monsieur Fell, j’espère que vous vous portez bien aujourd’hui.   
-Hmf…” fut la seule réponse. Le liftier songea qu’une femme aussi charmante que Madame Fell n’avait pas eu la chance de trouver un mari au bon caractère.

“Très chère, qu’est-ce que cette histoire de ‘Monsieur Fell’?   
-Viens ici et tais-toi, je dois te parler de choses plus importantes que cela. Sortons et prenons le métro, j’ai entendu dire qu’on avait y avait écris les mots du Prophète sur les murs, je veux absolument voir ça.” dit-elle en chantonnant.  


Tiré doucement par le bras, Azazel se laissa conduire hors de l’hôtel et sentit l’air froid de New-York le piquer dès qu’ils arrivèrent dehors.

🌍

Bar, rez-de chaussée de l’hôtel Waldorf-Astoria.

Dagon n’avait jamais été du genre à profiter d’une grasse matinée. Au matin, elle avait renoncé à tirer Bee de son sommeil de plomb et n’avait pas osé appeler Uriel. Elle patientait donc au bar, qui servait à cette heure d’excellents jus de fruits.

Le point d’observation était parfait, et elle regardait les humains passer dans le hall d’entrée… Jusqu’à ce qu’une femme rousse absolument sublime ne le traverse avant d’être arrêté par un groom.

Dagon était un peu trop occupée à observer ses jambes, mais lorsqu’elle s’arrêta, elle la détailla un peu plus, et reconnu Raphaël.

Elle se tourna vers le barman, prête à laisser un important pourboire.

“Qui est cette beauté? Pose-t-elle pour les magazines?   
-Oh, je sais pas pour les magazines, mais c’est Madame Fell. Elle est déjà descendue à l’hôtel l’été passé, avant de partir vers la côte ouest.   
-J’aimerais lui proposer un contrat, je suis photographe, savez-vous? Pourrais-je avoir le numéro de sa chambre? Je lui ferait porter un mot.   
-Z’avez qu’à demander à la réception. C’est madame Raphaëlle Fell, et elle est en vacances avec son époux. J’étais déçus, qu’elle soit mariée, je veux dire. Elle est vraiment belle…”

Laissant un petit billet au serveur, Dagon commanda un autre jus de fruit. Il valait mieux attendre qu’elle soit partie.

Elle vit un démon la rejoindre. L’observant un peu plus (elle n’en avait pas eu l’occasion dans le chaos de l’aéroport), elle dû réprimer un frisson.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai essayé un découpage par "lien" dans ce chapitre, c'est amusant!
> 
> Je suis en train d'essayer de transformer la fic en comics. Je suis loin d'avoir un niveau extraordinaire mais je fait de mon mieux et j'essaye de faire passer des sentiments à travers mes personnages. Si j'arrive à m'avancer suffisamment, je commencerais à la poster.
> 
> La petite playlist du jour:
> 
> [Heartbreak Hotel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e9BLw4W5KU8)
> 
> [I love Paris - Andy William](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tRSODgRS5lM)
> 
> [Raspberries, Strawberries - The Kingston Trio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wD3CqdKo35s)
> 
> [Devil With A Blue Dress On - Mitch Ryder and the Detroit Wheels](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XMPDA7L2lCc) ... zut, elle est verte...
> 
> [The Sound of Silence - Simon and Garfunkel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ukmjBSQY-c) "Les mots du prophète sont écrit sur les murs du métro"


	11. Altitude

🌍🦉🐍 

Dans le métro, qui sentait la sueur et l’herbe, Azazel se demandait vraiment à quel point ses capacités de jugement étaient altérées à proximité de l’ange Raphaël. Il l’aurait suivit jusqu’aux étoiles qu’il se vantait d’avoir façonné s’il lui demandait, puis se serait rappelé qu’il ne pouvait pas voler et l’aurait regardé partir.

Même s’il devait souffrir aussitôt de combustion spontanée dès que l’ange aurait quitté la surface de la terre, il aurait été incapable de le retenir, de lui demander de rester avec lui.

“C’est pittoresque, n’est-ce pas?   
-Et si on prenait un taxi, la prochaine fois?   
-Oh, ne sois pas si grincheux! On va aller voir la ville depuis son plus haut point.   
-Plus pour longtemps. Tu as vu cette grande construction, depuis la fenêtre de la chambre? J’ai entendu des gens en parler hier, comme quoi ces deux tours seraient encore plus grandes.   
-C’est effrayant!”

Ils arrivèrent à la bonne station de métro et grimpèrent les escaliers.

“C’est plus haut que Babel, n’est-ce pas?   
-Oh, oui, bien plus haut.   
-Je me demande pourquoi personne n’a réagit après cette construction alors que pour Babel, chacun des deux côtés s’est énervé de manière disproportionné.   
-Autre temps, autre mœurs. Nos camps ont probablement d’autre chats à fouetter pour l’instant.”

Ils firent la file pour pouvoir emprunter l’ascenseur. Il était encore tôt et ils n’eurent pas à attendre.

🌍

“Efficacité validée. Pourquoi elle n’a pas chuté, elle? L’enfer aurait été si efficace avec elle dans nos rangs…”

Uriel et Dagon évitèrent de se regarder.

“Enfin, on a d’autre chat à fouetter. Tu as le numéro de leur chambre? on pourrait passer par l’extérieur. Sortir par nos fenêtres, voler discrètement jusqu’à la leur…   
-On va encore devoir casser des vitres?   
-J’irais en premier” proposa Gabriel, “Je suis le plus costaud, je pourrais briser la fenêtre pour vous.   
-C’est entendu.   
-On leur tendra un piège?   
-Évidemment.”

Ils se séparèrent pour se mettre en place.

“A quoi bon” chuchota Bee.   
“Quoi?   
-Hum, rien… Allons-y, Dagon.”

⌛🦉🐍 

Il fait froid dans ses fichus tranchés. C’est Noël, sans doute le pire que la race humaine ai pu connaître.

Mais les voix s'élèvent de la terre, et l’espace d’un instant, ‘Stille Nacht’ résonne jusque dans les lignes anglaises.

“Raphaël, maudit sois-tu.   
-Je te jure que je n’y suis pour rien.”

Ajustant son casque, il en profite pour se frotter les yeux. On ne peut même plus voir ses taches de rousseurs avec toute cette crasse.

“Il est vraiment temps que cette fichue guerre se termine.”

Un soupir. “A qui le dis-tu, démon. Dire que c’est notre deuxième Noël ensemble.   
-Moins joyeux que le premier, faut avouer.   
-C’est certain. Il faisait plus chaud, aussi.   
-Mais tu étais très sale quand même. Plein de sang, tout ça.   
-Un accouchement n’est jamais propre.”

Azazel roula une cigarette et la tendit à un autre soldat qui passait par là.

“Joyeux noël, gamin.   
-Merci m’sieur!”

Raphaël rigola doucement. “Tu es incorrigible. Après tout ça, on se fera un beau noël, avec un vrai sapin.   
-Ne faisait-il pas vraiment chaud à Bethléem?   
-... Ce n’était pas en décembre, évidemment, mais c’est l’intention qui compte.  
-Et si on se tirait? J’en ai assez vu des tranchés. Il paraît qu’il fait bon vivre dans les îles du pacifique pour l’instant.”

Raphaël le regarda d’un air tendre. “Allez, d’accord.”

Ils se serrèrent la main. Une bombe explosa juste à côté d’eux, et lorsque le nuage de fumée se dissipa, il n’y avait plus personne.

  
  


🌍

Quelque part aux alentours du 33ème étage, une lady anglaise prenait un thé. Son majordome avait préparé un petit stock de feuilles de première qualité (hors de question d'ingurgiter l’immonde breuvage que les américains osaient appeler “thé”), ce qui leur avait causé des soucis à la douane. Heureusement, un bris de vitre très opportun avait créé une diversion au bon moment.

Elle regardait par la fenêtre en rêvassant. Qu’allait-elle faire aujourd’hui? Du shopping? Peut-être un diné avec un riche homme d’affaire? De l'espionnage pour la Sécurité Internationale?

“Parker…   
-Oui, Milady?” Répondit obligeamment son majordome.

“Y-a-t-il un homme qui vient de passer devant la fenêtre?

-J’en ai peur, Milady.   
-Était-ce un laveur de carreau?   
-Eh bien, avec autant d’ailes et définitivement pas de seau, cela m’étonnerait, Milady.”

Une pluie de verre passa devant la fenêtre de la suite.

“Oh, Parker, pouvez-vous aller voir si cet étrange homme ne s’est pas blessé?   
-... Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr que ce soit très opportun, Milady.   
-Sans doute, Parker, sans doute…”

Trois autres silhouettes rapides passèrent devant la fenêtre.

“Êtes-vous sûr d’avoir bien repris le bon sachet d’herbe, à l’aéroport, Parker? Les douaniers en avait tout une collection.   
-J’en suis de moins en moins sûr, Milady.”

  
  


🌍🦉🐍 

L’air de New-York était frais, c’était pire encore tout là-haut, et Azazel s’arrangeait bien du fait que Raphaël se collait contre lui.

“QUEL VENT, HEIN?   
-Oui, c’est sûr. Oh, par Métatron…   
-QUOI?   
-C’EST HAUT!   
-OUI! MAIS C’EST BEAU!”

Le temps était venteux mais clair. Ils pouvaient voir New-York s’étendre à leurs pieds.

“Oh, oui, c’est beau...

-CA TE DIS D’ALLER MANGER UN HAMBURGER? JE SUIS SÛRE QUE TU VAS ADORER…”

Il ne put répondre, le visage noyé dans les cheveux roux de l’ange qui voletaient dans tous les sens. Avant de partir, il donna un terrible mal de mer à tout ceux qui les accompagnaient sur la plateforme, et un malotru qui avait bousculé son ange quelques minutes plutôt vit son chapeau s’envoler.

Une fois en bas, ils se mêlèrent à la foule New-yorkaise.

🌍

“Et maintenant, on fait quoi?”

Uriel acheva de faire disparaître les bris de verre pendant que Dagon reconstruisait une fenêtre valable.

“On les attends. C’est bien leur chambre, tu as vérifié?   
-Attends, je regarde leurs valises…”

Gabriel brandit des sous-vêtements en tartan sombre. “Y’a pas de doute, y’a que le Duc pour porter ça. Que c’est large! Il sort plus que moi, mais j’arrive à garder une taille élégante et…   
-Bee, pitié, dis-moi que c’est un bon coup, sinon je ne comprendrais jamais comment tu peux supporter un tel débile…” coupa l’autre ange en mettant une dernière touche pour faire en sorte que les poignées de la fenêtre soient bien alignées.

“Mais, sérieusement, je veux dire. On va les protéger, OK. Peut-être les foutres dans le premier avion en partance pour Albion…   
-Bee, ça faisait combien de temps que tu n’étais plus descendu? Albion?”

Iel balaya la remarque d’un revers de la main. “Mais comment va-t-on leur expliquer que deux anges et deux démons se sont arrangés pour les intercepter?   
-En étant honnête? S’il y en a qui peuvent comprendre que l’on puisse s’entendre, c’est bien eux…   
-Et après, quoi? revenir à notre petite vie clandestine?”

Gabriel s’assit sur le lit, près d’iel.

“Tu veux mener une révolution, ou quoi?   
-Mais j’en sais rien! C’est bien trop compliqué à organiser. On est quoi? six? Sur dix millions? Dagon?   
-Nous ne devons pas être seulement six. Il y a bien des histoires… Prenez Ligur, par exemple. Il travaillait avec Uriel et Michaël, avant. Je suis sûre que s’il venait à croiser Uriel, ils pourraient s’entendre et travailler de nouveau ensemble.  
-Parce que ce sont deux personnes sensées et raisonnables!”

Gabriel n’osa pas demander qui était Ligur. Uriel décida d’intervenir.

“Mais Michaël n’est pas raisonnable. On a quelques démons qui sont devenus vraiment hargneux.   
-Moi. Moi je suis très hargneux.   
-Oui, contre Elle. Mais pas contre Bee, par exemple.   
-Bien sûr que non. Et plus je connais Dagon, plus je l’adore.”

  
  


L’ange mentionné ne tenta même pas de cacher une grimace dégoutée.

“Mais Sandalphon ne sera pas le dernier à vouloir jouer des mauvais tours aux anges. Ne parlons pas de Raguël…   
-Oh, je sais pas, Raguël… Elle est parfaitement au courant pour nos deux tourtereaux, et elle n’a rien balancé, hum? Et puis, la terre, c’est son grand délire. Plus elle se mêle aux humains, et quand je dis mêler, haha… enfin, plus elle est contente. Je ne suis pas sûr qu’elle désire vraiment que l’Apocalypse ait lieu, mais elle flippe devant Mich’.”

Les deux anges le fixèrent.

“L’Apo-quoi?   
-Uriel? Qu’est-ce qu’il a dit?”

Il se pris une claque sur la tête. “Je suis sûre que j’ai entendu un bruit creux. Tu peux jamais tenir ta langue, hein?

🌍🦉🐍 

“Oh…   
-Je t’avais dit que ça te plairait.”

Oui, cela avait été une magnifique journée. Évidemment, il y avait toujours cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de leur tête, depuis qu’ils savaient qu’ils étaient probablement suivit. Mais aucune trace des anges et démons de toute la journée, alors, autant en profiter.

Le hamburger était délicieux, même s’il préférait les plats plus raffiné. Raphaël s’était contentée d’une salade, et après leur repas, ils avaient admirés les vitrines. En passant devant chez Tiffany, l’ange avait regardé une sorte d’étole faite d’argent avec des étoiles plein les yeux, et Azazel la lui avait offerte.

Elle pendait maintenant à son cou et faisait ressortir à merveille ses yeux d’or.

Pendant un instant, le démon regarda l’immense sapin décoré. Il brillait de mille feux, mais n’était pas aussi sublime que Raphaël.

Son sourire pouvait réchauffer les rues les plus froides, les cœurs les plus durs, et la détermination d’Azazel s’effrita en petits morceaux aussi nombreux que les flocons qui avaient commencé à tomber autour d’eux.

Doucement, il se leva son visage vers Raphaël et l’embrassa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeaaaaah c'est arrivé! vous l'attendiez? Moi aussi!!
> 
> Je suis en train d'écrire des OS se passant dans le monde de Only Yesterday, j'en ai achevé un hier. Je les posterais en bonus.
> 
> Pour les refs... C'est les années 60, il y avait environs zéro chance pour que je puisse m'empêcher de faire une référence à la série Thunderbirds - Les sentinelles de l'air. Vous savez, les marionnettes cheloues qui conduisent des engins de sauvetage? Si je devais faire une liste de mes séries préférées, je pense que le Thunderbirds arrivent en numéro 4. C'est pour ça que Lady Pénélope et Parker s'invitent de manière random dans l'histoire.
> 
> Il y a environ zéro chance pour qui que ce soit ici sache de quoi je parle, mais tant pis.
> 
> La liste de lecture, pleine d'amour et d'étoiles:
> 
> [Milky White Way - The Trumpeteers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZhbhcgpWkc)
> 
> [Let's Take a Walk Around the Block - Ella Fitzgerald](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AWf_hLTHUlY)
> 
> [Fireball - Don Spencer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hljjArEEBQY)
> 
> [Give Peace a Chance - John Lennon and the Plastic Ono Band](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C3_0GqPvr4U)
> 
> [L-O-V-E - Nat King Cole](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JErVP6xLZwg)


	12. Réunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toutes mes excuses pour le retard! Je n'ai posté mon chapitre que sur wattpad hier, car toute a ville a eu une panne d'électricité suivit d'une panne de réseau. J'étais sur la 4G et AO3 est vraiment pas pratique pour poster depuis un smartphone. Mais ce soir vous aurez le chapitre d'aujourd'hui, et ce matin, c'est le chapitre d'hier. Voilà, bonne lecture!

🌍🦉🐍 

Raphaël rompit le baiser et s’éloigna.

Azazel ne rouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, et lorsqu’il se sentit assez courageux pour le faire, l’ange avait disparu.

Il resta seul au pied du sapin, maudissant tous les couples aux alentours, qui se disputèrent tous en rentrant chez eux au soir.

L’ange, quant à elle, héla un taxi quelques rues plus loin et donna l’adresse de son hôtel. Son visage était fermé, ses yeux lointains, et le taximan lui demanda si t _ out allait bien, madame _ ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

Traversant comme un fantôme le hall d’entrée du Waldorf-Astoria et empruntant l’ascenseur, c’est dans un état second qu’elle dévérouilla la porte de leur chambre. Elle aurait tout le temps de pleurer quand elle y serait, et il ne rentrerait pas tout de suite?

C’était même probablement même mieux s’il ne rentrait pas du tout.

Les yeux humides, elle ne remarqua pas que toutes les lumières de la suite étaient allumées.

⌛🦉🐍 

“Tu sais, je pense que tes Druides n’existent plus depuis longtemps.   
-Il faut se rendre à l’évidence.”

Raphaël jouait avec la rose de Damas qui ornait sa chevelure. Il l’avait gardé depuis ce jour, près des remparts…

“Je crois que je vais aller plus à l’est. Peut-être jusqu’à Cipango. Il paraît que leurs moeurs sont raffinées et leur nourriture délicieuse.” Continua Azazel.

“Lassé de la France?” mais ce que l’ange voulait vraiment dire, c’était “Lassé de moi?”. Il s’assit près d’une source au milieu d’une clairière.

“Oh, ce n’est pas ça. Mais je n’ai jamais été très à l’aise avec la guerre.   
-Moi non plus, mais il faut bien s’en mêler, parfois.   
-Donne-moi cette rose.”

La décrochant, il la tendit à son compagnon maléfique, qui s’en saisit.

“Tu n’arrêtes pas de chipoter avec ça, c’est agaçant.” Et en un instant, la fleur devint sèche et s'effrita.

“Azazel! Ma rose!   
-Ce n’est qu’une rose, l’angelot. Comme il y en a des milliers d’autres sur les remparts des pays d’Orient.”

-Cela ne se fait pas de reprendre et de détruire un cadeau!”

Il avait crié, le coeur au bord de sa gorge.

“... Tu veux dire que c’était celle que je t’avais donné à Damas? Comment est-ce possible, cela fait presque dix ans…   
-Je suis parti voir ce qui se tramait par ici, avec cette petite Jeanne… Mais tes collègues avaient déjà tissés son destin.   
-Je n’y peu rien s’ils ont fait brûler la gamine!”

La tension montait dans la conversation.

“Et je n’y peu rien si tu es un stupide sentimental qui garde une rose pendant dix ans!   
-Mais tu n’as pas à détruire ce qui m’appartiens!   
-Et pourquoi pas? Ne suis-je pas un démon? Ne devrais-je pas te causer du tort? N’est-ce pas dans mes fonctions? Mais non, toi, tu me regardes, et tu vois une pauvre et misérable créature digne de ta pitié, n’est-ce pas?”

Des flammes le consumèrent en un instant, et un minuscule hibou s’envola à travers les branches de la forêt connue sous le nom de Brocéliande.

“Azazel… Azazel…”

  
  


🌍🐍 

Des mains se saisirent d’elle, et c’est un sentiment de peur qui la figea sur place.

“Qu’est-ce… A l’aide! Az… Mpfff!”

Une grande main qu’elle ne reconnaissait pas se posa sur sa bouche, et elle se retrouva nez à nez avec… sa soeur?   
  


“Urmpf!   
-Raphaël! Calme toi, ne crie pas, s’il te plait, ne dit rien. Nous n’allons pas te faire de mal.   
-Promis, juré.”

En entendant la voix de Gabriel, l’ange se débattit de plus belle. Impossible. Cela devait être un cauchemar.

“Stop, Raphaël!” La voix de Bee? Elle baissa le regard pour rencontrer celui du petit ange. Un rapide coup d’oeil de l’autre côté lui permit de repérer Dagon.

“Mpf.   
-C’est bien, voilà, c’est tout chérie…” chuchotta l’ange secrétaire. “Gabriel, desserres un peu ta prise, tu dois lui faire mal.   
-Oh, pardon, je ne me rends pas compte de ma force, haha…”

Les mains quittèrent ses bras et son visage et elle pu respirer profondément.

“Oh… C’est… Mais…   
-Ne t’inquiète pas, assieds-toi tranquillement, on va tout t’expliquer… Tu veux quelque chose à boire?”

Dagon était prévenante, comme à son habitude. Bee, beaucoup plus nerveuse, la bombarda aussitôt de question.

“Attends un peu! Ou étiez-vous toute la journée? C’est dangereux! Tous les démons des USA - sauf ces deux-là, cela va sans dire- veulent ta peau! J’étais super inquiète! Et ou es l’autre, là, le Duc?   
-Je…   
-Laisse-la respirer, Bee, tu vois bien qu’elle ne comprends pas ce qui se passe…   
-Raphie…”

En entendant ce surnom, l’ancien Archange eut l’impression de revenir six millénaires dans le passé, à une époque ou ils forgeaient les astres dans le ciel. A chaque fois que le soleil brillait sur sa peau, Raphaël pensait à sa chère Uriel.

“Uri…   
-Tu as l’air si bouleversée, que c’est-il passé?   
-Je… Je…”

Le barrage qui retenait ses larmes céda.

🔥

Au plus profond des enfers, Michaël regardait d’un air que l’on ne pouvait pas qualifier de bienveillant le démon répondant au nom de Raguël.

Cette dernière lissait nerveusement ses favoris.

“Alors, j’aimerais savoir pourquoi, oui, pourquoi je n’ai pas été mise au courant plus tôt, Raguël?   
-Je l’ignore, mon Prince.   
-Uriel et Gabriel manquent à l’appel, je le fait remarquer, tu ne réagis pas…”

Elle déglutit.

“Je l’admet, mon Prince…   
-Je vais voir dans le bureau d’Uriel pour découvrir une photographie que tu as prise…   
-Aha, oui, cette photo…   
-De cet espèce de Duc à la noix et d’un Archange qui f… f…   
-Fraternisent?   
-Fricotent!”

Raguël jeta un regard à la photographie. “J’aurais pas qualifier cela de fricoter… C’est assez innocent, ils prennent un café...   
-JE ME MOQUE DE COMMENT VOUS L’AURIEZ QUALIFIÉ!”

Le démon se fit de plus en plus petite.

“Je veux juste savoir, lorsqu’il y a une traîtrise de ce genre, pourquoi je ne suis pas informée? Nous ne devrions pas avoir de lien avec ces espèce de bébé à leurs maman…   
-Eh bien…   
-QUOI? JE T'ÉCOUTE?”

Raguël déglutit.

“C’est que, mon Prince… Il y en a tellement… Que je serais bien en peine de tous vous les citer.”

🌍🦉

Azazel eu du mal à retrouver son chemin dans le métro New-Yorkais, et n’eut pas la présence d’esprit d’appeler un taxi.

Ces tours et détours lui donna l’occasion de réfléchir. Qu’est-ce qui n’allait pas? Raphaël se plaignait toujours qu’il le lui rendait pas ses sentiments, et maintenant qu’il avait réussi à s’admettre à lui-même qu’il n’était peut-être pas si insensible, maintenant qu’il avait craqué et laisser céder toutes les chaînes qui retenaient le contenu de son coeur… ça?

Raphaël s’échappait, s’enfuyait, préférant ne pas rester un instant de plus à ses côtés? Il porta la main à ses lèvres.

Et si baiser lui avait fait mal? Si l’immense corruption de son âme avait brûlé la chair de l’ange? Il s’en voudrait tellement, mais s’il retrouvait Raphaël blessée, il se jurait, malgré tout son désir (oh, il l’avait admit aussi?), il ne la toucherait plus jamais.

Il se voyait toucher son ami, à chaque fois que l’autre avait initié ces contacts. Comment ne s’était-elle pas consumée? Comment est-ce que l’Ange ne perdait pas sa pureté, son éclat, à proximité d’un être aussi terne et vil que lui?

A chaque fois qu’il toucherait Raphaël, il le salirait. C’était quelque chose qu’il avait oublié pendant quelques heures de bonheurs, et quelques secondes de folie.

Il voulait juste s’assurer qu’elle allait bien, puis la laisserait tranquille. Il le jurait. S’arrêtant à ce qui semblait être la bonne station, il programma le reste de son voyage. Il prendrait une chambre pour ce soir dans un autre hôtel après avoir récupéré ses affaires, et partirait demain. Tant pis pour cette stupide avant-première du livre après-demain, tant pis pour Noël, tant pis pour l’avion qu’il détestait peut-être encore plus que le bateau.

Remontant les escaliers du Subway, il se sentit soulagé de constater qu’il était juste en face du Waldorf-Astoria. Il avança dans le hall, dégrafant déjà son noeud papillon sous le regard désapprobateur d’une Lady vêtue d’une superbe robe Mondrian.

Tant pis pour les conventions. Il se sentait étouffer, il avait besoin d’air.

Ouvrant la porte de leur suite, il sursauta lorsque la porte se cogna contre le dos d’un homme grand et fort, qui se retourna et posa ses yeux d’améthyste sur lui.

“NON! Raphaël! Qu’est-ce que vous lui avez…”

N’écoutant que son courage et son manque de discernement, il se jeta sur le Prince Gabriel.

  
  


🌍🦉🐍

La tête d’Azazel était douloureuse, mais la voix d’un ange lui chuchotait quelque chose…

“Ne t’inquiète pas, ne t’énerve pas, surtout…   
-Mmmmmh…   
-Quand tu t’es jeté sur Gabriel, il a baissé la tête, et vous vous êtes percuté de plein fouet…   
-Cela sonnait creux! Haha!” plaisanta une voix qui lui était inconnue. Une autre personne gémissait un peu plus loin.

“Aaaaargh…   
-Je l’ai assommé? Tu vas bien, dis moi qu’il ne t’a pas fait de mal!” s’écria le démon en se relevant un peu trop brusquement. “Ouch…   
-Je n’ai jamais été en danger. Ils sont là pour nous protéger.”

Ouvrant enfin des yeux, il put enfin croire que Raphaël était là. Ses yeux étaient rouge et son maquillage avait un peu souffert, mais c’était tout. Pas de blessure apparente, ni de brûlure aux lèvres, ce qui le soulagea quelque peu.

“... Ils t’ont fait pleurer? Qui sont les deux autres?” Joignant le geste à la parole, il la pris dans ses bras dans une attitude protectrice et toisa les autres d’un air de défi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🌸
> 
> La playlist du jour (plein de chansons de Noël)  
> [Gabriel's Messages (Carol) - King's College Choir](https://youtu.be/7AmWu2zLzrU)
> 
> [God rest ye merry gentlemen (Comfort and Joy) - Simon and Garfunkel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3BCyE0HF_6U)
> 
> [San Antonio Rose - The Ventures](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ijVcW5aFbPM)
> 
> [I'll be Home for Christmas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dL71eMc1blw)
> 
> [7 O'clock News / Silent Night - Simon and Garfunkel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JkJlmYwMgRM)


	13. Ascenseur

🌍🦉🐍 

Les esprits s’étaient calmés depuis quelques minutes. Dagon avait expliqué l’ensemble de la situation de manière claire et apaisée, ce qui avait été très apprécié par les différents anges et démons présents.

“Il y a une dernière chose… Pourquoi est-ce que les yeux de Raphaël sont si rouge?”

Les autres se lancèrent des regards gênés. 

“Cela n’a rien à voir avec eux, Azazel. N’en parlons plus.   
-Quoi? Mais…   
-On en reparleras plus tard. En privé.   
-Et si tu le refais encore pleurer, tu auras affaire à moi…” glissa Bee, agacé.

Le démon plissa des yeux.

“L’a dit quoi la demi-portion là?   
-Iel a dit que c’était de ta faute si mon frère… soeur, pardon…” intervint Uriel.

  
“Uri, c’est rien...   
-... avait pleuré. Et je la suit là-dessus, si tu recommences à lui briser le coeur, je t’explose ta petite face de rapace nocturne contre le rebord d’un bénitier.   
-Briser le… !!!” mais la fin de la phrase resta coincé dans sa gorge par la colère.

“Fichez tous le camp. On est capable de se protéger ce soir, il est tard, et demain nous verrons ce qu’il convient de faire."

Raphaël les regarda tous, puis ferma les yeux et ouvrit… ses autres yeux.

Ils filèrent sans demander leur reste.

  
  
  


⛅

Eric observait une photo. C’était une image comme on pouvait en retirer dans les photomatons. Elle avait été prise pendant le très court laps de temps, un petit répit ou il avait pu rester sur terre sans que sa maladresse ne le désincorpore.

“Pourquoi ce sourire béat?   
-Oh, rien.” Il glissa le photomaton dans son portefeuille.

“Je ne savais pas que tu avais essayé les photomatons. C’est sympa, hein? Les humains que je croise adorent ça.” Joséphine, quand elle était lancée, ne cessait jamais de parler.

“Mouai, mouai.   
-Cela m’étonne que tu ai eu le temps de t’en tirer un. Comment t’as connu ça?   
-Oh, comme ça.”

Bien coincé entre deux cartes, l’image d’Eric et Raguël souriant à l’objectif resta secrète.

  
  


🌍🦉🐍 

“Ouf, ils sont parti.   
-C’est vrais, tout ce qu’ils ont raconté? Comme quoi tu es en danger, qu’ils sont amis, qu’ils veulent créer un club d’anges et de démons qui entretiennent de bonnes relations?   
-C’est très résumé, mais oui, on dirait que c’est bien vrais.”

Azazel avait gardé ses bras autour de l’ange et desserra son étreinte. A la place, il saisit ses mains.

“Que c’est-il passé tout à l’heure, sous le sapin? Je… Je t’ai fait mal? J’ai été trop vite?

-Non, non… C’est juste que… je n’ai pas compris.”

Le blond détourna les yeux, visiblement énervé.

“Qu’est-ce que tu n’as pas compris? Je t’ai embrassé. Il n’y a rien de plus simple.   
-Mais… pourquoi?   
-Parce que j’en avais envie?”

Une autre question, posée une demi-heure plus tôt, revint à l’esprit de Raphaël.

_ “Uriel, dis-moi… est-ce que les démons peuvent aimer?” _

Elle était autrefois l’archange de la connaissance. Si quelqu’un devait savoir, c’est bien elle.

_ “... Je suppose que oui.” _

Raphaël leva les yeux vers le regard sombre du démon… de son démon.

“Qu’est-ce qui t’as donné envie dans l’idée de m’embrasser?”

L’autre réfléchit pendant quelques instant.

“L’idée de te donner encore plus de bonheur, de couronner cette belle journée par quelque chose d’encore plus… merveilleux pour toi.” Il soupira. “C’était une erreur.   
-Mais toi! Toi, tu voulais quoi?”

Des larmes ne coulaient pas sur les joues du démon. Une fine buée se forma malgré tout juste au dessus de ses paupières. Est-ce que l’eau s’évaporait aussitôt qu’elle sortait de ses yeux?

“Je voulais que nous vivions chaque jour comme aujourd’hui. Et te faire comprendre que je t’aimais.”

Raphaël déglutit. “Je…   
-Mais c’était une erreur. Quoi qu’il arrive, je suis… mauvais. Juste une mauvaise chose pour toi, une chose qui ne peut que te faire mal. Même mon amour est tordu et sale.”

Il se leva brusquement.

“Je voulais prendre mes affaires et changer d’hôtel. Mais tu es en danger, et je ne veux pas qu’il t’arrive encore plus de mal. Je reste pour veiller sur toi. Sois tranquille et dors.   
-Non!   
-Non?”

Rassemblant tout son courage, Raphaël le força à lui faire face.

“Non! Je refuse, je refuse… de te laisser croire que tu pourrais me faire mal. Arrête de me prendre pour une petite chose fragile! Je peux souffrir! Je peux… non, je veux avoir mal! J’en ai le droit. Alors, si tu a envie m’aimer, même si ça fait si mal, aime-moi!”

Les bras du démon se refermèrent sur son corps si maigre et la tint fermement.

  
  


🔥

La peau, sous l’effet d’une forte chaleur, fond et émet une odeur terrible. Raguël sentait déjà le sang, la sueur et la peur, mais maintenant, elle sentait aussi la peau fondue.

“Des noms… Je veux des noms, tout de suite.   
-Pitié! Je vous en ai déjà donné… plein, tellement! Les pauvres… Ils vont souffrir, et ce sera de ma faute.   
-Pourquoi les plains-tu? Ce sont des traîtres! A moins que… Que toi aussi…”

Le sourire de Michaël s’élargit. C’était un sourire fou, un sourire carnassier.

“Ce serait tellement dommage que je fouille tes affaires et que j’y trouve la photo de ton ange, n’est-ce pas? Car crois-moi, je le trouverais, et toutes les souffrances de la chute ne seront rien, ri-en, tu m’entends, face à ce que je lui ferait endurer.”

L’image d’Eric se matérialisa dans l’esprit du démon, mais elle le chassa rapidement de ses pensées.

“Alors, si tu me parlais de ton petit copain? A moins que tu ai des informations sur Uriel? Avec quelle petite pute emplumée ma compagne a-t-elle bien pu convoler, hum?”

Les larmes du démon s’était évaporées depuis longtemps.

“Je ne sais pas… pitié… pitié…   
-Et Gabriel? Ce grand imbécile imbu de lui-même…   
-Belzébuth! Il est avec Belzébuth! Cela fait des millénaires, pitié, arrêtez…   
-Cette petite chose? Bonne fille. Et maintenant, tu es sûre de ne rien savoir sur ma petite Uriel, hum? Ou tient-elle la chandelle entre ces deux dégénérés? Cela m’étonnerait beaucoup...”

  
  


⌛🐍 

Le jeu n’en valait pas la chandelle. Oui, c’était une distraction intéressante, mais les humains étaient si éphémères…

Oui, Oscar était un fin esprit. Et il avait essayé de se convaincre lui-même, l’avait invité à la librairie pendant cette longue période ou Raphaël dormait…

Peut-être que d’essayer avec un humain le ferait oublié? Mais non, c’était répugnant, c’était contre-nature, et Azazel l’avait su dès que ses lèvres s’étaient posées sur celles de l’écrivain.

Surtout, ce n’était pas Raphaël. Ce ne serait jamais rien d’autre que Raphaël, et il n’avait pas le droit de salir cela.

Cela n’avait pas été chose aisée de repousser gentiment Oscar. Il avait de l’affection sincère pour lui,et il avait dû détourner son attention en le poussant dans les bras de ce jeune Bosie, ce qu’il regrettera amèrement plus tard…

Lorsque Raphaël se réveilla, il préféra ne lui en dire aucun mot, mais à chaque 30 novembre, il y repense avec amertume et dégoût de lui-même. Il évitait de le voir ce jour-là, en général, s’enfermait et relisait les divins poèmes et les pièces emplies de beauté d’un humain qu’il aurait peut-être pu aimer.

  
  


🌍

L’ascenseur s’arrêta au 24ème étage.   
  


“Eeeet il est temps pour les démons de descendre…” siffla Dagon

“A demain. Appelle-moi si jamais il y a un problème!” lui répondit Uriel.

“Promis.   
-Haha! C’était une soirée amusante, non? Faudra qu’on se refasse ça! Allez, salut…” et au même instant, au lieu de quitter l’ascenseur, Gabriel pris Dagon par les épaules et la lança comme on lancerait un sac de patate sur Uriel.

“Profitez de la soirée, les filles, le moucheron et moi on prends l’autre chambre!   
-Quoi? Mais de quoi tu te…”

Uriel et Dagon n’entendirent pas le reste de la conversation à cause des portes qui se refermèrent, mais le lendemain au petit déjeuner, il était évident que Gabriel n’avait pas passé la soirée qu’il avait escompté...

... en tout cas, une soirée bien moins agréable que la leurs.  
  


🌍🦉🐍 

Entre chacun de ses doigts, une mèche de cheveux roux. Il ne tire pas, le but n’est pas de blesser, mais de caresser.

Sous sa paume, sa joue est constellée d’étoiles. Il caresse, cueillant ses tâches de rousseurs comme autant d’astres.

Sous ses lèvres, son goût délicieux. Si ce soit être l’unique fois, la dernière fois, Azazel veut s’imprégner de ses saveurs.

Sous son bras, sa taille qu’il serre, si fine, qui se cale contre la sienne. Fin mais fort, Raphaël n’est pas écrasé sous son poids, et ses bras l’entourent tout autant.

Sous sa poitrine, il sent le cœur de l’autre qui bat à la chamade. Ils n’ont pas besoin de respirer, mais leurs souffles sont court, si court.

“Tu es là… Tu es là, avec moi…”

Ses quelques mots chuchotés, avec étonnement, avec exaltation, pourraient le faire chavirer. Mais le démon reste là pour son ange, pour son amour.

“Toujours. Toujours, je te le jure.”

Sous la lune, les paroles sont vraies, il n’y a aucune place pour le mensonge.

“Azazel… je t’aime.   
-Je sais, tu n'as eu de cesse de me le répéter ses… oh, deux ou trois derniers millénaires.   
-Cela fait bien plus longtemps. Depuis le jardin d’Eden. Sur ce mur.”

Quelques baisers de plus.

“... Et…   
-Je t’aime. Pardon. De ne pas te l’avoir assez dit. Je ne pense pas que j’arriverais à le dire souvent, quoi qu’il en soit.

-Je le sais, de toute manière, je l’ai toujours su. Tu… irradies d’amour, mon démon.”   
-J’imagine que je ne peux que te faire confiance, à ce niveau-là.   
-Tu irradies quand tu me regardes. On dirait une lumière, et je veux rester et voleter autour.   
-Alors reste, Raphaël.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Ais-je un sourire idiot sur mon visage à la fin de ce chapitre? Est-ce le même sourire idiot que toi, lecture, tu arbores en ce moment? Alors viens nous rejoindre sur le Discord Good Omens!)
> 
> Ce chapitre clôt une partie de l'intrigue... mais c'est loin d'être fini! A bientôt!
> 
> Playlist du jour. Si vous devez n'en qu'écouter qu'une, ce serait la dernière, des Moody Blues, elle illustre parfaitement l'ambiance de la dernière scène de ce chapitre.
> 
> [Secret Love - Donald Byrn](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1wErjOVVsuo)
> 
> [Don't Burn Baby - Sly and the Family Stone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cUHdRAjpZA4)
> 
> [Stand by Me - Ben E. King](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vkUeWTBH1Kg)
> 
> [My Lady d'Arbanville - Cat Stevens](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qZP54bClDRw)
> 
> [Night in White Satin - The Moody Blues](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2DWN5GwCiDM)


	14. Préparatifs

🌍🦉🐍 

“Je ne sais pas si c’est bien prudent…” opposa Uriel.

“Mais je suis venu à New-York pour ça! Soeurette! Si vous nous accompagnez, qu’est-ce que je risque?   
-J’ai une liste entière de risques encourus.” Le démon se pinça l’arrête du nez. “Franchement, tout ça pour un bouquin!   
-Mais j’ai tellement envie de revoir les auteurs! Ils sont charmants!”

Raphaël n’aurait écouté aucun argument, de toute manière. Il nouait déjà sa cravate, portant les habits les plus sérieux qu’il avait porté depuis longtemps.

En grommelant, une forme émergea de dessous les draps de satin froissés.

“Mpff quoi?   
-Oh, chéri, c’est ce soir qu’à lieux l’avant-première du nouveau livre de Masters et Johnson, tu as oublié?”

Écarquillant les yeux, Uriel ne pu détourner son attention sur le fait que le Duc Azazel était, de toute évidence, dans le plus simple appareil sous les draps. Son regard interloqué revint vers Raphaël.

“Euh…   
-Oui, Uri?   
-Raphi… Je… non, rien.”

Elle aurait été bien en peine de lui faire la morale, en fait.

“Les autres vont bientôt arriver, si vous voulez vous rendre présentable…” dit-elle à l’attention d’Azazel, encore à moitié endormi. Un autre grognement lui répondit.

⌛ 🦉

“Au nom de Dieu! Au nom du Roi!”

Une bande de paysans armés jusqu’aux dents crièrent à sa suite. Ils avaient pris l’emblème de la chouette, sous l’impulsion de leur chef, et se faisait appeler les Chouans.

Ce dernier se retourna, et chuchota à la jeune démon derrière lui: “Regarde bien. Si tu veux vraiment arriver à manipuler des humains, il y a pas mal de facteur à gérer. Et, pitié, comporte-toi de manière plus masculine. Ces paysans ne sont pas prêt à comprendre la subtilité du genre.”

Raguël se redressa et fronça les sourcils. Elle n’aimait pas ça, mais sur terre, il faudrait se conformer à son apparence, alors, autant suivre les conseils d’Azazel.

Tous les démons qui avaient été envoyé faire un stage à ses côtés sur terre avait quelque chose à payer. Une erreur passée, une insubordination, et dans son cas à elle, c’était un ordre de Michaël qu’elle avait tardé à exécuter.

C’était… moins pire que prévu. Le Duc était un peu spécial, mais pas si horrible.

“Maintenant, j’ai entendu parler d’une division de l’Armée Républicaine…”

Mais Raguël n’entendait rien à ses querelles humaines. Elle observait juste les soldats improvisés, choisissant dans son esprit celui avec qui elle irait batifoler dans le foin. Peut-être le petit Jacques?

Son regard s’attarda sur un visage. Il dénotait parmi les autres: malgré les colonies, on ne voyait pas souvent de mauresques dans la campagne française. Ses yeux noirs étaient vraiment beaux. Timidement, elle lui souri.

Semblant paniquer, le jeune soldat s’écarta et se cacha derrière un grand forgeron. Hum. Cela ne serait pas si facile.

Fermant les yeux, elle tenta de capter son aura, pour pouvoir le suivre un peu plus tard. Autant dire que sa surprise fut de taille lorsqu’elle reconnut les caractéristiques d’un ange. Elle fut tentée de le signaler à Azazel, mais quelque chose l’en empêcha.

Malheureusement, elle n’eut pas vraiment le temps de l’emmener chercher avec elle une aiguille dans une botte de foin, puisqu’il se fit malheureusement embroché par un Républicain lors d’une escarmouche plus tard dans la journée.

  
  


🌍🦉🐍 

Réunis autour d’un repas de midi copieux, deux anges et un démons regardaient les deux autres démons et un ange dévorer leurs repas avec une voracité rarement égalée. Uriel, qui se contentait d’une salade, en eu presque l’appétit coupé.

“Faut bien que je compense la nuit… Athlétique que j’ai passé! Haha!” Plaisantait Gabriel.

“Hum, mouai, ça doit être fatiguant d’être coincé à l’extérieur, sur le rebord d’une fenêtre, j’avoue.” Renchérit Bee.

“Rude.   
-Il l’a mérité.” répondit-iel en s’avalant une cuisse de poulet qu’iel avait subtilisé à l’assiette de Dagon.

“Moi j’ai passé la meilleure nuit de…   
-Chhh, mon ange, ils n’ont pas besoin de savoir.   
-Non, vraiment pas besoin de savoir ça…” et l’appétit d’Uriel était définitivement coupé. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que son frère pouvait trouver à ce Duc insignifiant et désagréable.

Duc qui rougissait, en fait. Ça, c’était intéressant. Sous est airs rudes, serait-il plus épris de Raphaël qu’il ne le laissait croire?

Un rapide coup d’œil à Dagon, juste pour lui rappeler que  _ non, on ne parlait pas de cette nuit, certainement pas _ . 

“Bon, vous êtes toujours décidé pour cette soirée de lancement de livre?   
-Hum-hum.   
-Alors, il faut se préparer.” Dagon sortit un papier avec un plan. Elle avait prévu une sorte de système de sécurité.

“Nous sommes techniquement tous en danger, mais pour nous dédouaner si jamais un démon venait à nous découvrir, voici la marche à suivre…   
-Attendez!” l’interrompit subitement Raphaël. “Je n’y avais pas pensé!”

Quatre paires d’yeux le fixèrent. Ceux d’Azazel préféraient contempler le plafond.

“Quoi?

-Vous n’avez rien à vous mettre pour rentrer à la réception ce soir! Vous n’allez pas y aller habillé comme ça? Gabriel, ça passe, mais son costume est quand même un peu vieillot, et les autres, holala... Et ça vaut pour toi aussi, Az’!”

C’est maintenant dans cinq paires d’yeux que l’horreur pouvait se refléter.

“Non, Raph’, c’est hors de question que…   
-Cette après-midi, c’est… SHOPPING!”

Azazel laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur.

⛅

Hastur était un ange aux couleurs ternes, ce qui était rare en soi, mais c’était encore plus flagrant lorsqu’il se tenait aux côté de Ligur, qui brillait de toutes les couleurs du spectre. Cela ne lui posait aucun problème, puisqu’il n’était jamais aussi bien qu’avec Ligur.

Il aimait sa famille de manière simple et pure. Il aimait sa sœur et son beau-frère. C’est avec Eric qu’il avait le plus d’atome crochu. Il le trouvait attendrissant, et si Ligur aimait le taquiner, lui, il adorait écouter ses tourments et tenter d’adoucir son esprit.

“Et si je te disais que j’avais un ami…”

C’était un jour comme aujourd’hui. Ligur était de corvée d’arc-en-ciel, Joséphine s’occupait d’une jeune fille-mère sur terre qui tentait de récupérer la garde de son bébé, et Hastur… eh bien, il ne s’était pas encore tout à fait remis de sa dernière mésaventure sur terre, alors, il attendait leur retour en écoutant son beau-frère raconter ses propres soucis.

“C’est bien, d’avoir des amis, Eric.  
-Mais si je te disais que je n’avais plus de nouvelles de cette amie…   
-C’est une amie ou un ami?   
-Euh… On s’en fou, d’accord? C’est pas le plus important.   
-Ok, et tu n’as plus de nouvelles du coup?   
-On devait se voir hier et…”

Eric semblait vraiment peiné.

“J’étais sur terre, j’ai fait attention, je ne me suis pas désincorporer avant l’heure de notre rendez-vous! Et même après, j’ai attendu deux heures supplémentaires, et malheureusement, un cracheur de feu est passé près de moi.   
-Et ne penses-tu pas que cet ange n’ai pas eu un soucis similaire? Tentant de te rejoindre, mais une maladresse, c’est si vite arrivé…   
-Ce n’est pas son genre…”

Oserait-il le dire? Mais dans un sens, cela le soulagerait, de se confier. Cela faisait plusieurs siècles qu’il gardait ce petit secret, après tout. Et Hastur était la personne la plus susceptible de ne pas le juger.

“... Et puis, ce n’est même pas un ange.”

L’autre le regarda avec des yeux ronds.   
  


“Oh, mon pauvre chéri. Tu sais bien que les humains ont une vie brève, il ne faut pas trop s’attacher.   
-Ce n’est pas un humain.”

  
  


🌍🦉🐍 

Bee regardait les robes. Puis les tailleurs. Puis les costumes.

“Prends un tailleurs-pantalon.   
-J’aime pas les pattes d’éléphant.   
-Finis-en rapidement, si l’on reste trop longtemps dans cette boutique, je crois que le Duc va tuer quelqu’un. Un humain, probablement. Je l’ai jamais vu aussi nerveux.”

Iel se retourna sur Gabriel.

“Choisi pour moi. Un truc pas trop ridicule.   
-Comme tu voudras.” Il sortit un tailleur rouge. “Ce sera à ta taille.   
-Merci pour les ajustements, mais j’aurais pu le faire moi-même…  
-Détrompe-toi. C’est un métier, moi-même je ne suis pas le plus doué, mais il est plus facile d’estimer les proportions d’une autre personne que de soi-même. C’est pour ça que je fais toujours ajuster mes costumes chez les humains.”

Le petit ange le regarda avec un sourire ironique. “N’est-ce pas parce que tu as une vision de ton propre corps parfaitement biaisé?”

Dagon arriva, portant deux robes sur son bras, une d’un gris perle qu’Uriel venait d’essayer, et l’autre vert d’eau qu’elle avait choisi pour elle-même. “Dépêchez-vous un peu!  
-Tu prends tout? Tiens!” Et Gabriel lui laissa un costume gris et une chemise lavande sur les bras. Aussitôt, un tailleur rouge et un costume bleu nuit s’accumulèrent de la même manière, faisant ployer l’ange sous le poids.

“C’est bon? Tout le monde est OK? Passons à la caisse, puis nous irons nous changer. Juste à temps, la réception est à vingt heure…”

Raphaël les regarda avec un sourire si brillant que tout le monde se calma instantanément, anges comme démons. Même Azazel cessa de sentir un poids peser sur ses épaules, et l’imaginais déjà dans le beau costume crème qu’un vendeur emballait déjà. Il craignait cette soirée, mais c’était peut-être une crainte infondée…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une petite respiration, un chapitre calme avant la grande tempête!  
> 🌸
> 
> Et voilà la playlist!
> 
> [Good Vibrations - Beach Boys](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=apBWI6xrbLY)
> 
> [Banana Boat - Harry Belafonte](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PMigXnXMhQ4)
> 
> [Sunshine Girl - The Parade](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R8RrjiJ43L8)
> 
> [Catch the Wind - Donovan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J8hjEYTpwE8)
> 
> [Pinball Wizard - The Who](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4AKbUm8GrbM)


	15. Ombre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis désolée de cette absence! j'avais tout posté sur wattpad mais j'ai complètement oublié de mettre à jour les chapitres ici. Pour la peine j'upload l'entièreté de la fic (sauf les OS) aujoud'hui.

🌍🦉🐍

Six invitations se matérialisèrent dans la main de l'ange lorsqu'ils sortirent du taxi qu'ils avaient empruntés. Raphaël, Azazel et Uriel attendirent que les trois autres sortent du second taxi pour se tourner vers l'entrée de l'hôtel chic ou se tenait la réception.

"Nous y voilà! J'ai tellement hâte!"

Subtilement, les autres l'entourèrent pour éviter que quiconque puisse l'atteindre sans passer devant l'un d'eux. C'était bien rôdé, ils s'étaient relayé tout l'après-midi. Si un démon apparaissait, Azazel, Gabriel et Uriel devait se saisir de l'ange le plus proche pour faire croire que la situation était bien en main.

A priori, ils n'avaient rien à craindre pour le moment, et ils entrèrent dans la salle de congrès.

"Prenons place, on a failli être en retard!"

Ils ne manquèrent pas d'attirer les regards. Pour éviter un esclandre, Raphaël, qui présentait masculin ce soir-là, tenait le bras de sa sœur, et Azazel accompagnait Dagon. Derrière eux, Gabriel et Bee se disputait le privilège de qui prenait le bras de l'autre, et le démon céda.

"J'espère que ce sera intéressant.  
-C'est sur la sexualité humaine, cela ne peut qu'être intéressant.  
-J'achèterais peut-être un livre pour Raguël..." plaisanta Gabriel.

"... Euh... Duc?  
-Oui?  
-Est-ce que je rêve, ou cet homme vous ressemble quelque peu?"

Azazel leva les yeux vers l'une des personne qui s'installait sur l'estrade. En effet, il n'avait pas prêté attention à son physique sur la jaquette de son livre, mais maintenant que Dagon lui faisait remarquer, la ressemblance était frappante.

Un sentiment de jalousie naquit dans son estomac. Il regarda Raphaël, qui avait l'air ravi de voir cet espèce d'ersatz de lui-même.

Eh bien, c'est ce qu'on allait voir.

🔥

Michaël plongea ses mains dans le feu de l'enfer pour brûler toute trace de sang. Il en profita pour enfermer flammèches dans des récipients, au cas ou.

Après les avoir emballé dans un sac militaire, il l'attacha fermement dans son dos.

"Il est temps d'y aller, je pense. Viens-tu avec moi, Sandalphon?  
-Cela dépends ce qui est prévu au programme."

Michaël fit un sourire qui donnait l'impression d'aller d'une oreille à l'autre.

"Un barbecue d'anges. Certains démons un peu trop proches de ces anges sont invités.  
-Alors, j'adorerais.  
-Prépares-toi des munitions. Je vais appeler d'autres amis."

🌍🦉🐍

"Il me semble tout à fait... hypocrite pour un homme qui a travaillé avec sa maîtresse pendant dix ans de vanter les résultats d'une thérapie pour les couples mariés..."

Quelques rangs derrière, une femme à la chevelure rousse croisa les jambes en pouffant. Le moment ou l'on permettait au public de poser des questions était toujours le préféré de Guerre.

Bill Masters se leva de sa chaise.

"J'aimerais que vous veniez répéter en face de moi ce que vous venez de me dire...  
-Bill!  
-Az'!"

Le démon se leva, même s'il était retenu par le bras. Sans un regard vers Raphaël, il s'avança vers la scène. Madame Johnson se plaça devant son mari et le fusilla du regard, ce qui l'arrêta net et le fit changer d'avis.

"Bon, monsieur, nous allons nous calmer... Mais... wow!"

Visiblement étonné de faire face à quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait autant, il ne réagit pas lorsque le démon écarta son épouse et lui colla un coup de poing.

"Azazel!"

Et Guerre rigolait à toute gorge déployée.

⌛🐍

"Franchement, à ta place, je ne serais pas si fier."

Azraël se retourna pour faire face à un ancien Archange. "TIENS. TU ES CELUI QUI A MIS LES ÉTOILES DANS LE CIEL.  
-Et toi, tu es celui qui fauche toute ces vies." dit-il en désignant l'amoncellement de cadavre dans une charrette à bras.

"C'EST MON COLLÈGUE PESTILENCE, EN FAIT.  
-Pfff, pareil. Vous n'être que des monstres, vous, les cavaliers. Aucune pitié pour les humains. Aucun sentiments."

L'ange de la Mort regarda vers un groupe d'enfant qui jouait plus loin.

"TU AS TORT. J'AI TOUT LES SENTIMENTS. TOUS. EN MÊME TEMPS.  
-Hum. Si tu le dis. Arrête de regarder cette gamine.  
-PESTILENCE L'A EMBRASSÉ TOUT À L'HEURE. JE LA REVERRAIS BIENTÔT.  
-Tu me dégoûtes."

Raphaël se dirigea vers les bambins pour bénir tous les petits camarades de l'enfant, qui était condamnée. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle, mais les autres pouvaient être sauvés.

"PASSE LE BONJOUR A MON FRÈRE."

L'ange se retourna.

"Pardon?"

Mais il avait disparu.

🌍🦉🐍

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ai pu... J'attendais cette soirée depuis des mois!"

S'accrochant à Uriel, Raphaël pleurait à chaudes larmes. "Tu ne changeras jamais, jamais!  
-Je suis d'accord, le Duc, t'as vraiment exagéré...  
-Bon, j'ai réussi à les rendre suffisamment confus, personne ne devrait se rappeler de cette partie de la soirée." Intervint Dagon. "Bee a réparé le nez du Docteur Masters."

Azazel n'arrivait pas à regarder son ami dans les yeux. "Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.  
-Je ne sais pas non plus, mais je ne veux plus te voir pour ce soir!"

Raphaël fit un pas sur le côté et disparu.

"... Il a dit 'pour ce soir', je trouve ça encore gentil, personnellement.  
-Ta gueule, Gabriel."

Azazel se détourna et partit arpenter seuls les trottoirs humides de New York.

"Quelle soirée de merde. Finalement, elle est ratée, mais pas pour les raisons que l'on pensait.  
-Pas d'ennemis à l'horizon. Mais j'ai faim, c'est atroce...  
-Encore? Mais on vient à peine de manger..." Puis Dagon fronça les sourcils. "Mais... Tu n'as jamais faim. Sauf pour les sucreries."

Uriel porta ses mains à son estomac. "C'est horrible, une telle faim. Je vous laisse, rentrez donc, je vais me prendre quelque chose.  
-Quoi?" Mais elle avait tourné au coin d'une rue et avait disparu aussi rapidement que les deux autres.

"Ça devient bizarre. Reste près de moi Gabriel... Gabriel?"

Au même instant, une grande poubelle se renversa derrière Dagon et Bee, emportant le dernier des démons sur son passage.

"Bien... bien bien.  
-Qu'avons-nous la, Famine...  
-Deux anges bien à point, Pollution.  
-Ne sont-ils pas charmants?"

Guerre apparu avec une batte de baseball et assomma les créatures célestes.

"C'est un Home Run! Bravo, chérie." s'écria Famine joyeusement.

"Haha. Bon, portez-les. J'ai déjà ramené l'Archange au point de rendez-vous. Il ne s'est pas beaucoup débattu, dire que Michaël en avait si peur..."

Sous l'amas de détritus, Gabriel écoutais sans oser bouger. C'était un échec sur toute la ligne, mais qui aurait pu imaginer qu'on leurs enverrait les Cavaliers?

Frappé d'horreur, il tenta de retenir l'empreinte de l'aura des trois êtres. Il en aurait besoin s'il voulait retrouver son chère Bee et les autres vivants.

Quand ils furent partis, il émergea des immondices et épousseta son manteau. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre.

🔥

Une main ensanglantée se saisit d'un papier déchiré. Le démon déploya ses ailes et décida de sacrifier l'une de ses plumes éparses.

"Ach! Bon. Reprenons-nous." Raguël ne trouva pas d'encre. "Bon. Euh... Ah, ça fera l'affaire."

Une plaie purulente à son côté produisait encore beaucoup de sang. Il fallait reprendre ses esprits. Si elle n'agissait pas rapidement, Eric et tous les autres... Ils souffriraient. Beaucoup.

Tentant d'être claire, elle expliqua brièvement la situation. Puis le papier brûla, emportant toute son énergie avec lui au Paradis.

Raguël s'effondra, brisée par la douleur.

🌍🦉

Le cœur d'Azazel s'emballait. Ses jambes aussi. En quelques minutes, il traversait le pont de la Cinquante-Neuvième rue. La pluie s'était mise à tomber.

"VA PLUS LENTEMENT. TU BOUGES TROP VITE.  
-Quoi?" Son cœur, s'il pouvait aller encore plus vite, était à son régime maximum en entendant son frère chantonner.

"ÇA FAIT LONGTEMPS QUE JE VOULAIS CHANTER ÇA ICI, HAHA!  
-Azraël... tu m'as fait une de ses peurs.  
-JE TRAINAIS JUSTE DANS LE COIN, UN TYPE VIENT DE SE JETER DU PONT. ET A TA PLACE, C'EST POUR TON ANGE QUE J'AURAIS PEUR, MON FRÈRE."

Au même instant, l'Ange de la Mort disparu, et il entendit quelqu'un courir vers lui.

"Azazel! Azazeeeel! C'est terrible!"

Gabriel était couvert de tache de gras. Il y avait même une peau de banane collée sur son épaule. Uriel était juste derrière lui et semblait paniquée.

"Quoi?  
-Les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse! Ils viennent d'enlever Bee et Dagon...  
-... Et on pense qu'ils tiennent Raphaël aussi!"

Il lui semblait que le sol s'effondrait sous ses pieds.

⛅

"Non, non, non, non... Hastur!"

Toujours un peu choqué, l'ange mis quelques instants à réagir.

"Tu t'es sérieusement... avec un démon...  
-Aide-moi, pitié, je viens de recevoir ce mot..."

Eric semblait paniqué, fourrant le papier griffonné à la hâte et à moitié déchiré entre ses mains. Hastur le lu, puis le relu une seconde fois, essayant d'assimiler.

"Quoi? C'est ta... euh...  
-Raguël!  
-Raguël qui t'a envoyé ça?"

Il espérait qu'Eric nierait, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

"Il faut aller la sauver. Aides-moi!  
-En Enfer? Tu plaisantes? Et si ce qu'elle dit est vrais, nous avons des amis en grand danger.  
-Hastur! Nous avons besoin d'elle, si nous voulons sauver tout le monde. Appelle Jo et Ligur, et allons-y."

Hastur relu rapidement le mot.

_Eric,_

_Fais attention à toi, pitié, Michaël sait! Je ne lui ai rien dit sur toi, mais tous les noms que je connais, tous les couples et les amis parmi les anges et les démons, tu les connais aussi. J'ai dû tout lui dire. Les anges Belzébuth, Dagon et Raphaël sont en grand danger sur terre. Essaye de faire en sorte que les autres ne quittent pas le paradis, et va les aider._

_Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi. Ne viens pas ici, c'est trop dangereux._

_R._

"Elle te dis de ne pas venir.  
-Raison de plus pour y aller!"

Cela n'avait aucun sens, mais Hastur le suivit malgré lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le début des ennuis!!!! gardons courage... Comme vous le voyez je poste ce chapitre ce soir parce que j'ai hâte d'arriver au bout!
> 
> Donc évidemment dans ce chapitre nous avions un léger crossover avec la série Masters of Sex, dans lequel Michael Sheen (Aziraphale dans Good Omens) interprète le personnage principal. Je vous conseille VRAIMENT cette série.
> 
> 🌸
> 
> Et la playlist feeling groovy... Ou pas! Si vous voulez écouter une chanson considérée comme l'ancêtre du Heavy Metal, écoutez "Helter Skelter"! (deuxième vidéo). Ce que chante la Mort est "The 59th Street Bridge Song" (4ème vidéo)  
> [Mellow Yellow - Donovan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=64mb_hUOb4g)  
> [Helter Skelter - The Beatles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vWW2SzoAXMo)  
> [Hunger - Portland](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7goYlJK_cUw)  
> [59th streed Bridge Song - Simon and Garfunkle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-xhJcQEfD5s)  
> [Sinnerman - Nina Simone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QH3Fx41Jpl4)


	16. Enchainés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW pour ce chapitre: mort de personnage.

🌍🐍

Ses yeux papillonèrent paresseusement. Il y avait peu de lumière, et une fois que Raphaël eu repris complètement ses esprits, il du attendre de s'habituer à la pénombre.

C'était une pièce plutôt petite. Une cave, peut-être, si l'on se basait sur l'humidité. Il y avait deux formes inertes près de lui, et un rapide sondage lui permis de reconnaître les âmes de Bee et Dagon.

Il était attaché. Ce n'était pas des liens ordinaires, vu la douleur que cela lui apportait. Probablement des chaînes faites de métal fondu dans les fosses infernales. C'était vraiment gênant, comme une douleur sourde qui ne s'apaisait jamais.

"Bee... Bee, réveilles-toi..."

Iel était le plus proche, et Raphaël tenta de secouer ses épaules du bout du pied.

"Mpf... hein que...  
-Bee!"

Se réveillant complètement, iel constata qu'ils ne l'avait pas attaché. "Oh, ma tête...  
-Détaches-moi, s'il te plait! Tu peux le faire, ils n'avaient pas assez de chaines pour vous...

-J'arrive..."

Sans attendre, iel se glissa derrière l'ancien Archange et posa ses doigts sur les liens. Son cri fut si aigu que cela réveilla Dagon.

"Ah! Les cavaliers! Ils sont où ? Ils sont où !  
-Pas là! Viens m'aider, je n'arrive pas à défaire les... Oh mon Dieu..."

Raphaël se sentit soudain très faible.

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
-Oh mon Dieu, oh, Mère...  
-Bee?"

Dagon posa sa main devant ses yeux.

"Ta peau... Elle est atrocement brûlée. On ne peut pas toucher tes chaînes, et tes avants-bras... Si on déplace les liens, cela ferait plus de dégâts que..."

L'ange n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase parce qu'il perdit conscience à nouveau.

⌛

Elle avait aimé l'Egypte. C'est à peu près au même moment ou elle avait enfin réussi à instaurer une administration au Paradis, s'inspirant grandement de la cours des Pharaons.

Dagon aimait la moiteur des soirées de crue au bord du Nil. Et c'était là-bas qu'elle avait revu Uriel pour la première fois depuis la chute.

Un jour ou le soleil avait frappé aussi fort que le fouet des contremaîtres sur les esclaves, l'ange s'était introduit auprès des Grands Scribes depuis quelques mois, elle surprit une conversation.

"Majesté... Ne trouvez-vous pas que ces hébreux sont un peu nombreux?  
-Hum, mais c'est une bonne chose, non? Mon tombeau se construit rapidement. L'extension du palais est sorti de terre en moins de dix ans..."

Dagon retint son souffle. La prêtresse aux côtés de Pharaon, c'était Michaël. Derrière elle, la jeune page, c'était...

"Mais vous avez surtout besoin des adultes, n'est-ce pas? vous ne voudriez pas qu'ils deviennent nombreux au point de se rebeller?  
-Les adultes? C'est vrai, en effet..."

Quand Pharaon exposa son idée, elle était au bon endroit pour voir le sourire extatique du Prince des armées de l'enfer, et le regard horrifiée de celle qui avait autrefois été un archange miséricordieu.

Elle ne pourrait pas sauver tous les bébés. Mais si elles n'en savait déjà que quelques-uns...

Si elle apaisait le fleuve qui portait les paniers de roseaux tressés...

🌍🐍

"Détachez-le! Par pitié!"

Iel avait beau tambouriner la porte, se lever sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder par le trou d'aération, rien n'y faisait. Guerre se faisait les ongles en rigolant pour passer le temps pendant lequel elle était censée garder la porte.

"Il va perdre ses mains, si cela continue! Je ne suis pas sûre que la... le... qui que ce soit qui vous ai demandé ça voudrait voir son prisonnier se désincorporer avant d'avoir pu... Je ne sais pas!"

Une voix profonde et effrayante s'éleva de l'obscurité. Bee ne pouvait voir d'ou elle venait.

"Quelle chance, vous n'aurez plus à attendre trop longtemps."

Michaël ouvrit la porte à la volée, propulsant le petit ange contre le mur. Dagon se leva aussitôt pour s'interposer entre le Prince et les deux autres.

"Tiens, ça sent le poisson pourri, ici. C'est qui, ça?  
-Je suis Dagon, l'ange... euh... de l'administration!  
-Impressionnant. Écarte-toi, chérie, j'ai rien contre toi, mais ici nous avons deux anges qui ont frayé avec des démons, et j'aimerais voir le visage de leurs petits amis se décomposer quand je leur rendrait avec des membres en moins et complètement dé..."

Michaël s'arrêta net, alors qu'il écartait Dagon.

"Cette odeur..."

Tellement rapidement que l'on ne pouvait voir son mouvement, il saisit l'ange par le cou et la serra contre lui. Ses narines se dilatèrent. Fronçant des sourcils, il fit grincer ses dents.

"Tu sens... Tu sens comme Uriel...  
-C'est normal! Vous le savez, nous étions avec les démons toute la journée" tenta Bee, "on a même fait du shopping, c'est normal qu'elle...  
-Tais-toi, espèce de misérable insecte!"

Il serra un peu plus sa prise sur le cou de Dagon. Elle pensait que c'était la fin, mais que ça pourrait être pire. Elle serait juste désincorporée et donnerait l'alerte. C'était une bonne idée, en fait.

Au lieu de ça, Michaël se pencha sur son oreille.

"Toi, tu vas souffrir plus que les autres."

Un frisson de terreur parcourut son échine.

🔥

Joséphine se pencha pour vérifier que personne ne venait. Elle se retourna vers son frère et lui fit signe que tout était bon.

"Franchement, qui a eu l'idée parfaitement stupide...  
-Ta gueule Ligur!  
-C'est là, je ressens son aura!"

L'enfer était plus calme que ce à quoi les quatres anges s'attendaient. A vrai dire, ils n'avaient pas croisé grand monde et étaient entrés facilement. Le seul problème avait été un molosse infernal qui gardait le bas de l'escalier, mais Joséphine avait toujours été douée avec les animaux. Il marchait maintenant à côté d'eux.

"C'est un bon chien ça. Brave.  
-Waouuuf!  
-Sois sage mon chien."

Hastur leva les yeux au ciel. "Bon, par où, maintenant, Eric?  
-Elle est là. Derrière cette porte."

L'ange laissa faire son frère qui crocheta la serrure. Lorsqu'elle fut ouverte, l'odeur qui s'échappait de la pièce était si forte que tous, sauf Eric, s'écartèrent.

"Raguël?"

Aucune réponse.

C'était un bureau administratif comme il y en avait beaucoup. Ce qui gisait par terre avait probablement été un démon, mais son âme comme son corps étaient dans un tel état que cela ressemblait plus à de la pâté pour molosse infernal qu'autre chose.

"Non! Raguël!  
-Aouuuuuuuh..." pleura le chien.

Le démon fit un faible mouvement.

"... 'ric..."

🌍🦉

"Ou sont-ils? Ou sont-ils... Vite, Gabriel!"

Le grand démon leva les bras.

"Du calme! J'ai besoin de silence pour... Un instant!"

Uriel se força à arrêter de trembler. Azazel lâcha le bras du Prince de la communication, décidant, par défaut, de lui faire confiance.

"Je sens quelque chose. C'est très faible, mais c'est là. Je vois..." Sa voix se fit lointaine. "Un planisphère en fer... dans un parc. Ce n'est pas loin. Sous terre. Au bout de ce pont."

Azazel le regarda sans comprendre, mais l'autre démon poussa un cri de victoire.

"Bravo, Gabriel! C'est dans le Queens, pas loin de l'Unisphère...  
-Tu as avalé un guide touristique de New-York, Uriel?"

Les deux démons déployèrent leurs ailes et tendirent leurs mains à Azazel. Après un instant d'hésitation, il les saisit, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils survolèrent le quartier de Corona.

"Descends! Près du terrain de baseball!"

Il y avait en effet un terrain, flanqué de quelques gradins et d'une buvette.

"Là. Il y a un sous-sol sous ce bar.

-Ne perdons pas de temps!"

Ils atterrirent tous les trois à quelques mètres de là.

"C'est très clair. Il y a aussi... oh, merde."

Uriel et Azazel tentèrent de se concentrer.

"C'est...  
-Michaël et Sandalphon. Ohlala, c'est très, très mal parti." Uriel déglutit. "Si Michaël est impliqué, ça va être un carnage."

Sans attendre, le Duc se précipita vers la porte de la buvette et la défonça avec une force qui étonna les deux autres. Ils lui emboitèrent le pas et descendirent avec lui les escaliers menant au sous-sol.

"Ah, mais voilà les trois suceurs d'anges, juste au moment où l'on commençait à s'amuser..." s'écria Sandalphon juste avant de se prendre un poing rageur dans la figure sans broncher. "Pas très poli, en général, on se serre la main, Gabriel!"

Et il saisit la main de Gabriel. On entendit des os craquer et le grand démon gémir.

🌍🔥

Ligur avait de grands bras. Son frère trouvait rassurant de lui confier Raguël, il la portait donc en quittant l'enfer, une armée de démons à leurs trousse.

"Attaque-les, mon chien!" cria Joséphine à côté de lui. Cela du marcher, car il entendit des hurlements démoniaques derrière eux.

"C'est... quoi... le... plan?" demanda Hastur, essoufflé.

Eric désigna les grands escaliers. "Là-bas, vite! On remonte!

-Eric, attends! Elle est très faible! Si on l'amène au paradis...  
-Je sais! Elle ne le supportera pas! On reste sur terre, il y a... l'appartement de Raphaël!"

Joséphine acquiesça. Ils montèrent quatre à quatre jusqu'au sommet, semant les hordes démoniaques.

"Au-revoir toutou!  
-Viens, traînons pas!" et Hastur la saisit par la main. En quelques secondes, ils se matérialisèrent sur le balcon londonien.

"Voilà! Il doit bien y avoir de quoi soigner...  
-Pourquoi est-ce que Raphaël aurait de quoi soigner un démon?"

Eric leva les épaules et bafouilla.

"Il fait comme toi, hein? il baise un truc aussi vil..." en voyant l'expression bouleversée de son beau-frère, Hastur se repris. "Il a une relation avec quelqu'un d'en bas. Pas très difficile à deviner. Il y a les traces d'une aura puissante..."

L'ange terne lécha le bord de la table. "Hum, un haut gradé, en plus. Un oiseau? un... rapace.  
-Trouves-moi des compresses et des bandages au lieu de lécher tout ce qui passe, espèce de grenouille délavée!" lança Ligur. C'était le seul à pouvoir lui parler comme ça.

Mais à cet instant, Raguël laissa échapper un râle.

"Vite... ils sont en danger, vite...  
-Oui, mais ou? On veut bien les aider, mais...  
-New... New York." et le démon ferma les yeux pour la dernière fois.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Azraël, comme une ombre, apparut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Pardon.
> 
> 🌸  
> [Hound Dog - Big Mama Thornton](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=frsBq9MCNVg)  
> [Down by the Borderline - Tim Buckley](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HWcEzruT2yI)  
> [Death don't have no mercy - Rev. Gary Davis](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PXPh7EbB1Tw)  
> [For Emily, Whenever I May Find Her - Simon and Garfunkel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WaWrdwP1YH0)  
> [Requiem - 2001: A Space Odyssey OST](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6z2mf0kjEP8)


	17. Arme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avertissement: les personnages souffrent.

🌍🦉

Gabriel faisait tout pour échapper à la poigne du démon face à lui, mais il l'avait pris par surprise et il n'était pas prêt à le lâcher. De son autre main, il tenta de se dégager, mais tout ce qu'il parvint à faire, c'est de se faire saisir l'autre bras.

Azazel et Uriel se portèrent à son secours, mais Sandalphon projeta une barrière de puissance entre eux.

"... Merde! Gabriel, tiens bon, on...  
-CONTINUEZ! Foutez le camp...  
-Quoi?  
-Allez sauvé les autres... Uriel, je t'en supplie, va sauver Bee, je le distrait..."

S'échangeant un regard, les deux autres se décidèrent rapidement. Profitant que Sandalphon avait les deux mains prises, ils se faufilèrent par une petite porte. Aucune trace des cavaliers pour l'instant - même en aura, ils semblaient avoir été renvoyés par les démons dès leur basse besogne accomplie.

Gabriel continua à donner du fil à retordre à Sandalphon jusqu'à ce que ses amis soient hors de vue, puis il plia les genoux et entraîna l'autre dans sa chute.

"Alors? C'est comme ça que tu te mets à genoux pour la petite ange, hein? C'est répugnant.  
-Tais-toi!" Mais trop tard, il prenait définitivement le dessus et Gabriel se pris un coup en traitre.

"Hu...  
-Michaël se disait qu'il allait attendre que tu sois là pour faire du mal à ta petite chérie... Mais bon, elle est un peu retordre, hein? Pas très angélique en tout cas. Alors je me suis dit, tiens, pourquoi ne pas m'amuser un peu..."

Les pupilles du Prince des communications se dilatèrent. Que disait-il, ce...

"Mais bon, c'est une rosse, elle ne s'est pas laissée faire, elle m'a mordue. Lorsque je te traînerais face à elle, je serais vraiment, vraiment heureux si Michaël me laisse l'achever devant tes yeux..."

Poussé à bout, Gabriel bondit, déstabilisant le Prince de la bêtise, et en profita pour le jeter au sol, laissant sa rage contenue de démon sanguinaire parler pour lui.

🌍

Une voix emplie de tristesse s'éleva dans l'appartement. Elle tentait de couvrir les pleurs d'Eric. Hastur l'avait pris dans ses bras et tapotait sa tête doucement.

_"... Oul'a'haya metaya, oul'assaqa yathone lè'hayyey 'alma..." ["...et Il ressuscitera les morts et les élèvera à la vie éternelle..." - extrait du Kaddish, prière juive de l'enterrement]_

Psalmodiant la prière funéraire, Joséphine tentait de garder le ton juste.

Ligur détournait le regard. Toujours si prompt à rire, il ne supportait pas tant de tristesse. Après la fin de la prière, il tenta de dire quelques mots.

"Que... euh, Notre Mère l'accueille dans son amour. Même en tant que Démon, si l'amour ne l'avait pas quitté, alors Notre Mère la reprendra à ses côtés."

Les larmes d'Eric finirent par se tarir.

"Je... Merci...  
-C'est rien mon petit..." chuchota Hastur. "Est-ce que ça ira pour l'instant?  
-Oui... Il faut se ressaisir. Il y a des anges qui ont besoin de nous." Le regard d'Eric était déterminé. "Comment allons-nous à New-York?"

Ils se tournèrent vers Joséphine. C'était la plus douée en transport.

"Oh, bien, tenez tous mon bras, dans ce cas..."

De l'autre main, elle claqua des doigts.

🌍🦉🐍

L'ange aux cheveux de feu ne se réveilla que parce que les cris devenaient si perçant que ses tympans semblaient se décrocher. La douleur anesthésiait tout son corps, et il mis du temps à réagir.

Bee était à nouveau près de lui, tremblant de tout son être. La seule pensée cohérente qu'il parvint a formulé sortit de sa bouche en un mince filet de voix.

"Tu pleures?"

Ses tremblements redoublèrent.

"Ou sommes-nous?  
-Il va la tuer... il va la tuer si ça continue..."

Iel regardait vers un point précis de la pièce. Avec grande difficulté, Raphaël pencha la tête pour regarder dans la même direction. Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit le claquement d'un fouet et le hurlement inhumain d'un être qui gisait aux pieds du démon Michaël.

"... Qui c'est..."

Cela ne ressemblait plus à grand chose. Le corps physique qui abritait l'ange n'était que lambeaux de chairs et os à vifs. L'âme, quant à elle... Raphaël projeta un bout de la sienne vers l'autre, et il fut horrifié des blessures. Si il gardait plus longtemps ses liens, il ressemblerait sans doute à cela dans quelques heures. Mais Bee avait raison.

Sous les coups, Dagon agonisait.

A l'instant ou il réalisa toute la gravité de la situation, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Une lumière plus crue, qui venait du couloir, fut vite obscurcie par deux silhouettes. L'une des deux laissa échapper un juron fleuri.

Reconnaissant la voix d'Azazel, l'ange se permit un sourire pour lui-même. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.

⌛🦉🐍

Raphaël aimait la beauté. Durant la Renaissance, il était resté en Italie pour admirer toutes les choses magnifiques que les humains pouvaient produire.

Si l'on regardait attentivement les statues et les peintures produites tout au long de ce siècle, un visage pouvait soudainement vous accrocher. Il était parfois féminin, parfois masculin, mais c'était le même, et la rousseur de ses boucles venaient prouver que Raphaël adorait également poser pour des artistes.

Il y a certains tableaux qui sont inconnus du grand public, puisqu'ils reposent dans un coffre encastré dans le mur de la librairie d'Azazel depuis le 17ème. Le démon avait eu grand peine à les collecter, mais il considérait qu'au moins, à part lui et Raphaël, personne de vivant n'avait pu poser les yeux dessus.

Oh, Azazel avait été jaloux (sans en montrer un seul indice) et parfaitement possessif avec l'ange. Mais après quelques siècles, il cessa de s'en plaindre à lui-même et commença à profiter pleinement des portraits de son ange.

Il avait assisté à l'exécution de son préféré. Botticelli. Le gars était de confiance, vu qu'il était raide dingue de sa propre épouse, et qu'il n'avait donc pas lorgné sur le corps de son ange autrement que pour l'amour de l'art. Et quel art! De dos, le modèle tournait légèrement le visage pour afficher un sourire doux, un sourire que l'artiste avait réussi à capturer à l'instant même ou Azazel avait fait irruption dans l'atelier pour les déranger.

Ses beaux cheveux roux dissimulait ce qu'il fallait pour que le doute sur son genre soit permi. Lorsque Raphaël présentait féminin, Azazel se surprenait à voir dans le tableau sa Raphaël, et l'inverse était vrai aussi. Le maître avait réussi à capter l'essence même de son être divin. Astucieusement représenté avec une pomme à la main, il était sensée représenter à la fois Adam et Eve, mais le démon savait mieux, et il n'y voyait que son amour impossible.

Pendant des siècles, de long siècles.

🌍⌛⛅🔥🦉🐍

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Uriel osa un regard vers le sol, puis releva les yeux sur le visage de Michaël.

"Aaaah, chérie! Ma belle Princesse de la paperasse, regarde ce que je suis en train de préparer pour toi..."

Azazel ne fit pas attention au démon et se précipita vers son ange. Comme ses mains ne souffraient pas au contact des chaînes infernales, il parvint à libérer les bras de Raphaël. Il n'avait pas de pouvoir guérisseurs et eu du mal à regarder les brûlures sur sa peau.

"Est-ce que ça va? As-tu mal ailleurs?  
-... Partout et nulle part à la fois...  
\- Je suis là, tout ira bien maintenant." Le gardant dans ses bras forts, il tendit la main vers Bee pour s'assurer que ça allait.  
  


"Et toi?  
-Ou est Gabe?  
-Il s'occupe de Sandalphon. Tu peux bouger?  
-Non... J'ai les os brisés. Sandalphon s'est joint à la fête pendant que Raph' était dans les vapes... Ça se remettra, mais pas rapidement. Mais... Mec, fait un truc, Uriel peut pas faire face à lui toute seule..."

Azazel jeta un regard en arrière. Uriel s'était positionnée entre Michaël et, oh, par les puits de flammes de l'enfer, était-ce Dagon?

"Je t'ai préparé un festin. Regarde, un délicieux ange, il n'y a plus qu'à aller cueillir son cœur. Veux-tu bien le dévorer? Je l'ai saigné à point, rien... que... pour... toi!"

Azazel regarda autour de lui. Pas de trace de son frère. Dagon était encore en vie, mais plus pour longtemps.

"C'est toi qui est cuit, Michaël!" cria-t-il pour faire diversion. "On a cerné le bâtiment. Sandalphon est neutralisé, tu ne pourras rien faire seul face à nous tous."

Un rire maniaque lui répondit. "Vous tous? Quoi? Un ridicule Petit Duc comme toi, un grand imbécile avec un QI négatif et... ma Princesse, ici, qui ne me trahira jamais?" Il se tourna vers Uriel. "N'est-ce pas, mon amour? mon démon préférée"

Figée sur place, la princesse en question ne savait pas quoi faire. Son cœur semblait se déchirer en deux parts. Une douleur à son flanc se faisait de plus en plus forte, pourtant, elle n'avait pas reçu de coup à cet endroit.

Portant sa main juste sous son cœur physique, elle sentit quelque chose se matérialiser.

Cela la brûlait, la déchirait, la tuait à moitié avant de la faire revenir à cet instant même, dans cette cave qui empestait la peur et le sang. Mais dans ses mains, une arme divine, douloureuse pour sa paume, prête à frapper.

Michaël la regarda sans comprendre et plongea sur le côté lorsque le Trident s'abattit sur lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est une suite de chapitres un peu durs, j'en suis désolée! On commence à arriver à la conclusion de l'histoire.
> 
> 🌸  
> Playlist:  
> [Bourée - Jethro Tull](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N2RNe2jwHE0)  
> [Kaddish chanté - interprété par Hans Bloemendal](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rTQGo87R_ek)  
> [Walking in space - Aquarius/Hair ensemble](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SEfl_-LNbss)  
> [Vincent - Don McLean](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oxHnRfhDmrk)  
> [Epitaph - King Crimson](https://youtu.be/8xhMEtgd2pY)


	18. Larmes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: torture, mort de personnage(s)

🌍🦉🐍

Comme un pantin désarticulé, Bee ne pouvait faire un seul mouvement. Pourtant iel aurait voulu faire beaucoup de chose. Mordre Sandalphon de manière plus rude, déjà. Mettre une dérouillée à ce psychopathe de Michaël aussi.

Mais non, chacun de ses os étaient en miette. Iel n'avait jamais senti un tel réconfort inespéré quand Azazel saisi sa manche pour remettre son corps droit. Son regard oscillait entre la porte ou iel espérait voir apparaître Gabriel et le trident qu'Uriel tenait entre ses mains.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'iel ne l'avait pas vu. Chaque Ange s'était vu confier une arme divine, avant même la chute. Iel se rappelait du fouet de Michaël et avait été effaré de le retrouver corrompu par les forces démoniaques. Iel-même possédait une sagaie, probablement rangée quelque part au creux de son âme.

Ce trident était à Dagon, sans aucun doute. Comment est-ce qu'Uriel était parvenue à l'invoquer?

Cela se joua sur quelques secondes: Le trident s'abat, Michaël roule sur le côté et percuta le corps de l'ange blessé.

"Ah, tu veux jouer à ça? Salope... Ça ne te brûle pas, cette arme céleste?  
-... Si, mais ça fait moins mal si je la dirige vers toi." grinça Uriel, brandissant à nouveau le trident.

"Vraiment... Ridicule." Attendant le coup qui allait être porté, le Prince des armées saisit Dagon et l'utilisa comme bouclier de chair.

"Non... Non!"

Bee hurla à s'en blesser les cordes vocales. Iel ne sentait plus rien, plus rien de Dagon, nulle part.

🌍🦉🐍

A leur grande surprise, ce sont deux démons en train de se battre qu'ils découvrirent en bas des escaliers de cette petite buvette, juste au bord du terrain de baseball ou Joséphine les avait téléporté.

"Euh...  
-Oh putain, des anges! Vite, aidez-moi à maîtriser ce connard..."

Ligur haussa les sourcils. "Euh... Pourquoi j'obéirais aux ordres d'un démon?  
-Parce que Bee est là-dedans et que si on ne s'y met pas tous, ils vont la tuer!"

Hastur et Eric se jetèrent sur Sandalphon. Gabriel pouvait enfin se lever.

"Attachez-le, vite, il faut qu'on...  
-Seule Bee est là?  
-Non, Raphaël et... c'est quoi? Dagon? ils sont là tous les trois."

Les quatre anges se débarrassèrent du Prince de la bêtise et suivirent l'autre démon au bout du couloir.

C'est une vision d'horreur qui les accueillit dans la pièce humide et exiguë. Les yeux d'Eric ne pouvaient se détacher du cadavre - qui ressemblait tant à celui de Raguël, les mêmes blessures, les mêmes déchirures.

Les autres restèrent bouche bée en regardant le trident, sur lequel un cœur sanglant était embroché, comme s'il avait été arraché d'une poitrine à l'instant même.

Gabriel regardait plus loin, vers Bee, qui était retenu par Azazel, aussi amorphe qu'une poupée de chiffon, mais vivant. Puis il regarda Michaël.

Michaël, son sourire fou, et sa main qui s'approche du trident pour en venir arracher le cœur et le porter à la bouche.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Azraël s'évapora, emportant sa faux et son sourire éternel.

⌛🦉🐍

"C'est un peu violent, même pour toi, mon cher Azazel."

La voix était la plus délicieuse qu'il lui était donné d'entendre sur cette terre, et cela faisait plus de vingt ans qu'elle n'était pas arrivé à ses oreilles. Calmement, il rengaina son sabre d'entrainement et renoua son kimono qui avait un peu glissé.

"C'est de l'art, l'angelot. Une maîtrise parfaite de soi, de sa lame, de son âme..."

Mais l'ange regardait partout vers lui, comme s'il était surpris, ou gêné. Un démon ne rougit pas, sauf quand un ange s'empêche visiblement de le faire sans grand succès.

"Voudrais-tu une tasse de thé?"

Un vent se pris dans le fûrin, ponctuant l'atmosphère d'un petit carillon léger.

"Pourquoi pas.  
-Alors viens, j'ai du très bon matcha. J'ai appris à le préparer moi-même.  
-Je ne pensais pas que tu resterais si longtemps à Nihon."

Azazel choisit de ne pas répondre directement à la question.

"Mon épée m'a été volée, tu savais? C'est Guerre. Je l'ai donné à Adam, pensant la récupérer, mais quand j'ai voulu... eh bien, c'était déjà trop tard.  
-Cela te manque?  
-Tu sais ce que c'est. Comme un morceau de soi qui manque. Mais je continue à m'entrainer, au cas ou... elle me reviendrait un jour." continua-t-il en fouettant le thé de manière traditionnelle.

Une fois préparé, il tendit l'une des deux tasses à Raphaël.

"Hum, c'est... amer.  
-J'adore ça. J'aime ce pays, j'y trouve beaucoup de calme et...  
-Et de la bonne nourriture, j'en suis sûr.  
-Tu me connais."

Raphaël regarda vers le jardin. L'automne arrivait, et les arbres se paraient de couleurs chaudes. Saisissant une feuille qui avait volé sur le tatami, il l'observa.

"Gingko... toujours aussi beau. Que ferais-tu de ton épée si tu venais à la récupérer? La garder au chaud pour me transpercer avec lorsque ton camp aura déclenché l'Apocalypse?"

🌍🦉🐍

Michaël n'avait pas vu venir le troisième coup de trident, trop occupé à savourer un cœur d'ange. Il n'avait rien gouté d'aussi délicieux de toute sa vie, et, apparemment, ce serait la dernière sensation qu'il connaîtrait.

Pleine de fureur, Uriel avait frappé de toute ses forces, projetant un peu de son âme dans le coup et tuant instantanément le démon. L'onde de choc mis à terre tous les occupants de la pièce.

Gabriel fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits. Il regarda Azraël se pencher sur le corps de Michaël.

"OHLALA. TROIS EN UN JOUR. JAMAIS VU UN TEL SCORE.  
-... Quoi?  
-GABRIEL. FAIS TON RÔLE DE MESSAGER ET ANNONCE À TOUS QUE LA GUERRE ENTRE LE CIEL ET L'ENFER N'AURA PAS LIEU.  
-N'y compte pas!"

Dans la pièce déjà surpeuplée, une femme en colère apparut, une épée de feu à la main.

"La guerre, c'est mon domaine, t'occupes, Azraël." D'un coup de pied, elle commença à sortir les anges de la pièce pour se faire un peu de place. Hastur percuta le mur du couloir violemment.

"... Mais qui c'est, eux..." gémit-il. Devant lui passait deux autres êtres, l'un couvert de crasse, l'autre maigre à faire peur.

"MES COLLÈGUES. MAIS, VOUS SAVEZ, LES COLLÈGUES, ON LES SUPPORTE PLUS QU'ON NE LES CHOISIS, COMME PARTOUT.  
-Toujours à ne jamais choisir de camp, hein, Morty? Alors, regarde-nous bien. Les trois autres cavaliers de l'Apocalypse... Prêts à choisir le camp du Chaos. Notre camp."

Elle fut rejoint pas les deux autres qui écartèrent à coup de pieds les anges et démons présents.

"Ton épée..." chuchota Raphaël. "Elle a ton...  
-Je sais. Je suis en train de réfléchir." Il regarda autour de lui. "Est-ce que tu peux soutenir Bee? Iel va s'effondrer dès que je vous quitterais.  
-Oui, mais... ne fait rien de trop téméraire.  
-Bien sûr que non.  
-Reste en vie.  
-Évidemment."

En un instant, un hibou petit-duc apparu là ou Azazel était présent un instant avant. Tout le poids de Bee s'effondra sur Raphaël, qui soutenu son ami tant bien que mal.

Discret, fort et rapide, le démon ailé se précipita vers Guerre qui discourait au centre de la pièce.

🌍🦉🐍

Uriel tenait fermement son trident, même s'il était plein de sang, même si ça brûlait la peau de ses mains. Autour d'elle, les bras d'une petite ange qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à suivre ce qui arrivait. Cela semblait si... irréel.

Elle aurait du réagir plus vite. Ou ne rien faire. Si elle n'avait pas porté ce coup de trident, Dagon serait... serait...

"Chuut... Calme-toi, chuuut..." chuchota un autre ange à ses côtés. Il avait l'air aussi dévasté qu'elle. Il porta sa main à son visage pour sécher ses larmes. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle pleurait.

"Je l'ai tuée... Je l'ai tuée...  
-C'est Michaël qui l'a tué... Chut, ne dit rien, ils..."

Un coup venu de nulle part le fit taire. Au même instant, un cri strident attira tous les regards.

"Aaah! Lâches-moi, lâches mes cheveux, espèce de petit emplumé..."

  
Famine vint se porter à son secours, mais Azazel se transforma comme il était posé sur la tête de Guerre, ce qui les firent tomber sous son poids.

"Tu vas me rendre cette épée une bonne fois pour toute..."

  
Quand il mit la main dessus, c'était comme une fusion. Les flammes devinrent plus puissantes, reconnaissant son propriétaire.

"MAINTENANT..." Oui, il pouvait faire cette voix-là aussi. Cela fit rire son frère. "MAINTENANT, VOUS ALLEZ PARTIR. LE TEMPS DE L'APOCALYPSE N'EST PAS ENCORE VENU."

Il rajouta, pour lui-même. "Et le jour ou l'Antéchrist se pointera, ce n'est pas avec des parrains comme moi et Raphaël qu'il risque d'être un danger pour quiconque."

Guerre rigola. "Haha! Ce n'est que partie remise. Regarde déjà les dégâts qui peuvent être fait quand ce n'est pas l'Apocalypse... Allez, à plus, losers!"

Pollution cracha par terre, et Famine quitta la pièce sans un regard.

Les dégâts... Azazel regarda son frère dans un coin.

"Toujours là?  
-J'ÉTAIS SUR LE POINT D'Y ALLER."

Il désigna les deux cadavres. "Ou sont-ils?  
-COMME LE DÉMON QUI EST MORT UN PEU PLUS TÔT. ILS SONT AVEC ELLE."

Les autres levèrent la tête vers lui. "Même les démons reviennent à Elle?" osa Gabriel, bouleversé.

"TOUT, AU FINAL, REVIENT VERS ELLE." Il posa sa faux contre sa clavicule. "NE DIT-ON PAS 'ADIEU'?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On arrive tout doucement à la fin de l'histoire. Il y aura des One-Shot dans le même univers, gardez l’œil ouvert!  
> 🌸  
> [Eve of Destruction - Barry McGuire](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qfZVu0alU0I)  
> [I Wish it would rain down - The Temptation](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z-es4Q8AJaU)  
> [Girl from the North Country](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Je4Eg77YSSA)  
> [Suzanne - Leonard Cohen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=svitEEpI07E)  
> [April come she will - Simon and Garfunkel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PYD-DIggB2k)


	19. Elle

⛅

Une flèche traversa le Ciel. Elle vint se planter aux pieds de Lucifer. Un petit rouleau de papier y était attaché.

"Eh Bien, Va Lire, Mon Enfant.  
-Oui, Mère." Il regarda rapidement ce que contenait le mot. "Un message d'en bas. Apparemment, l'Apocalypse est reporté." Il leva les yeux vers Elle. "L'Apocalypse était programmé pour aujourd'hui?  
-Hum... C'Est Ineffable. Je Suis Un Peu Occupée Pour L'Instant, Lucky, Pourrais-Tu Porter La Nouvelle À Tous Les Anges? Je Pense Qu'Il Y A Aussi Une Proposition D'Amitié. A Vous De Voir Si Vous L'Acceptez Ou Non."

Elle le regarda voler vers les sphères moins élevées avant de se retourner et d'ouvrir ses mains. Trois petites lumières s'en échappèrent.

"Eh Bien, Il Est Temps Que Je M'Occupes De Vous, Mes Petits."

🔥

Une flèche traversa l'Enfer. Elle vint se planter aux pieds de Métatron, qui se réveilla soudainement. Un petit rouleau de papier y était attaché.

Il déroula le papier et jura.

"Eh bien, il s'en est passé des choses, pendant que je dormais... Mère? Mère?

-Je Suis Occupée, Chéri, Mais Je T'Écoute."

Se souriant à lui-même, Métatron fut heureux de voir que malgré leur dispute, Elle lui parlait encore. "Y-a-t-il eu une querelle plus grave, Mère? Je lis ici que les démons... Euh... Qu'est-ce qu'un démon, d'ailleurs? Et pourquoi fait-il si chaud?"

Elle rigola doucement. "Oh, Mon Petit, Tu Le Sauras Bien Assez Tôt, Garde Patience."

🌍🦉🐍

Un sentiment d'injustice parcouru Raphaël. Son appartement était devenu un point de rendez-vous, un lieu de refuge pour une demi-douzaine d'êtres occultes et éthérés en panique et, pire encore, une morgue.

"Je ne pourrais jamais plus vivre ici.  
-Il y a plein de place à l'étage de la librairie, mon Ange."

L'injustice s'envola comme si elle n'était que poussière. Dans un coin, Gabriel déposait son carquois et y rangea le reste de ses flèches.

"Bon, les tourtereaux, il va falloir aller calmer les esprits en haut et en bas. Donc vous séparer. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais..." Il désigna Bee. "Il faut que tu l'emmènes la-haut, Raphaël, iel se remettra mieux au Paradis.  
-Bien sûr." Mais il ne fit pas mine de se dégager des bras confortables de son Azazel.

"UMMH UMHH Puis-je avoir votre attention..."

Tous sursautèrent. Cela faisait plus de 6000 ans, pour la plupart, qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu cette voix.

"C'est... mon frère!" s'écria Sandalphon, ligoté dans un coin. Hastur remis son bâillon en place.

"Ici Métatron, la Voix de Dieu. Elle fait savoir...  
-EH ATTENDS UNE MINUTE! Je suis la Voix de Dieu, Lucifer, pour vous servir...  
-Euh... C'est qui? Y'a de la friture sur la ligne...  
-Il se fiche de moi?"

Les anges et démons se regardèrent, se demandant vraiment ce qui pouvait leur passer par la tête.

"Dieu veut nous voir tous. Tous les Anges, tous les Démons.  
-Oui, il a raison. Et elle veut nous voir maintenant.  
-Et le lieu sera la Plaine...  
-... de Meggido.  
-C'est bon, t'as fini? T'as une autre exclu a partager?  
-Non. Fin de la transmission.  
-C'est ça."

⌛🦉🐍

La dernière fois qu'Elle avait fait une annonce pour tout le monde, c'était ce que les démons appelaient "Le piège". Les anges appelaient ça "L'épreuve".

Le jour ou Elle a dévoilé son plan pour l'humanité, glissant sciemment des éléments douteux pour vérifier la manière dont ses anges réagiraient.

Elle a beau être omnisciente et ineffable, elle avait été surprise. Elle ne l'admettrait jamais, évidemment. Et le schisme eut des terribles conséquences.

Ce jour-là, Aziraphale se tenait sur les gradins des Principautés. Il se souvint d'avoir cherché Gabriel du regard lorsqu'il avait entendu ce que Dieu avait à dire. Il l'avait vu, déterminé à suivre le plan de Dieu.

Il décida de ne pas prêté gare aux sourcils froncés de Raphaël. Il appréciait l'Archange, le trouvait doux et plus agréable que Gabriel, mais c'était sous les ordres de se dernier qu'il opérait.

A ses côté, un ami lui donna un coup de coude. "Euh... Je suis pas trop sûr de ce délire.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bleuzen?  
-Je serais prêt à suivre Gabriel jusqu'au bout, tu sais bien..." iel rougissait, c'était mignon. Il faudrait l'encourager à parler de ses sentiments à leur supérieur. "... mais franchement, j'ai des doutes sur cette histoire. Cela ne me semble pas... bien."

Aziraphale haussa des épaules. "Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas ta force de caractère. Je ferais ce qu'on me demande de faire.  
-Ne dis pas de bêtise. Tu es plus fort que tu ne veux bien le dire."

Quand iel lui fit un croche-pied pour le faire chuter, après toute cette histoire, il se laissa faire, évidemment.

"Je pensais que tu serais plus fort que ça, quand même..." fut les derniers mots qu'il entendit avant de sombrer dans la fosse.

🌍⛅🔥🦉🐍

Au centre, Lucifer toisait Métatron. Ce dernier avait des cernes impressionnantes, comme si sa sieste de six millénaires ne l'avait pas reposé.

Derrière chacun des deux, les immenses armées d'anges et de démons.

"Quoi, maintenant?  
-On attends. Il faut que tout le monde soit là, Elle a dit."

C'est à cet instant qu'ils firent leur entrée. Il y avait des anges et des démons dans cette étrange petite troupe. Quelques êtres chuchotèrent à la vue d'un grand démon qui tenait un petit ange dans ses bras. Bee leur lança un regard agacé. C'était pas le moment.

D'autres avaient remarqué qu'un autre couple se tenait la main, mais ils étaient trop impressionnés pour oser une quelconque remarque.

"Mes Enfants."

Dieu apparut parmi eux. Son enveloppe physique n'était ni forte, ni impressionnante, mais les milliers d'anges et de démons baissèrent le regard.

"Regardez Ou Les Erreurs D'Une Mère Peut Mener Ses Enfants... N'Est-Il Pas Temps De Se Réconcilier?"

Personne n'osa élever la voix.

"Ce Doit Être Votre Choix. Je N'Ai Plus Aucune Influence Sur Vos Vies."

Un démon inconnu cria dans la foule. "Nous serons pardonnés?  
-Il N'Y A Pas De Pardon Possible Là Ou Il N'Y A Pas De Faute.  
-Ils vont redevenir des anges?" demanda un autre inconnu, du camp d'en face, cette-fois.

"Ce Qui Est Fait Ne Peut Être Défait. Mais Il N'Y Aurait Plus De Problème A Travailler Ensemble."

La réponse sembla convaincre un grand nombre d'Anges et de Démons. Pas tous, évidemment. On pu voir un ange faire un signe timide à quelqu'un dans l'autre partie de l'assemblée. Cela prendrait du temps, mais... c'était un pas.

"Et pour ceux qui sont mort?"

La question venait des derniers arrivants. Des milliers de paires d'yeux se fixèrent sur Eric, pas très habitué à ce genre d'attention.

"Ceux Qui Sont Morts... Sont De L'Autre Côté."

Oh, non, il ne pouvait pas se mettre à pleurer devant autant de gens, c'était impossible...

"Néanmoins..."

La foule retint son souffle. On entendait jusque là quelques chuchotis, du genre 'attends, qui est mort?' auquel on répondait 'tu saiiis, ce démon avec les favoris?' ou 'j'ai entendu que Dagon...' mais maintenant, le silence était pesant sur les plaines de Meggido.

"Néanmoins, Si Les Humains Peuvent Devenir Des Âmes Aux Enfers Et Au Paradis... Ne Serait-Il Pas Juste Que Les Anges Et Démons Aient Droit À Une Autre Vie Sur Terre? Et Qui Sait, Revenir Vers Nous, Une Fois Que Leurs Vies Humaines Bien Remplie Se Serait Achevée..."

Uriel dut s'accrocher à la personne la plus proche, Raphaël, en fait, pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes.

Elle pourrait revoir...

Oh, elle pensa à Michaël, évidemment. Mais seulement en deuxième.

Pendue à sa ceinture, le Trident lui sembla plus léger.

🌍🦉🐍

Il posa une plante verte dans un coin ensoleillé, faisant bien attention à ne pas renverser de la terre sur les précieux livres d'Azazel.

"Oh, tu seras bien là. Tu es ravissante. Mais oui, ravissante..."

Encore quelques pots, et tout serait en place. Ce salon était un peu de lui, et un peu du démon. Azazel avait consenti à lui laisser installer sa platine et ses disques, et avait gardé les places près de la fenêtre pour ses plantes. Encore quelques jours, à laisser ses affaires trainer, à se parfumer au patchouli, à remplacer les tapis d'orient usés d'Az, et il serait chez lui.

Il serait chez eux.

"Mon ange, nous avons reçu une invitation.  
-Hum, vraiment?  
-Oui, pour un mariage..."

Le démon tendit la carte à Raphaël.

"Marjorie Tracy et William Shadwell... C'était ton idée. Ta stupide idée.  
-Mais ce n'est pas moi qui les ai béni."

Spontanément, comme s'il pouvait enfin faire quelque chose dont il s'empêchait depuis des lustres, Azazel entoura ses bras autour de l'ange et fourra son nez dans sa chevelure.

Ne lâchant pas son pétunia, Raphaël sourit et profita du câlin.

"J'ai presque fini de tout installer, ne soit pas si impatient.  
-Hum... Tu as été impatient pendant six milles ans, et tu me fais la leçon...  
-C'est que... J'ai prévu..." Rougissant, l'ange s'extirpa de ses bras. "Tu sais, l'autre nuit, à l'hôtel, juste avant de, hum, tu m'as dit..."

Le regard d'Azazel se fit plus sombre. "J'ai toujours des craintes. Je ne veux pas que tu chutes par ma faute."

  
Raphaël éclata de rire.

"Mon amour, tu sais ce que je fais, depuis des semaines? Je m'assois au bureau de Dagon, je pleure un bon coup et puis je commence ma journée de travail. Elle aurait adoré tenir un répertoire matrimonial... enfin. Je signe des contrats de mariage d'anges et de démons qui se côtoient depuis des siècles."

Ce fut au tour d'Azazel de rougir. "Tu... tu me demandes en mariage?"

Le rire de Raphaël était le plus beau de toute la création.

"Je parlais du fait de vivre dans le péché. Nous ne risquons rien. Mais oui, j'aimerais aussi t'épouser. Si ça te va.  
-Si ça me va? si ça me va?"

Au cœur de l'appartement qu'ils partageaient maintenant, au dessus de la librairie, Azazel s'agenouilla.

"Raphaël. Soi mon époux. Jusqu'à l'Apocalypse qui, je pense, n'arrivera jamais, et après, si tu le souhaites."

L'ange essuya les quelques larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

"Oui, Azazel. Je le veux."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et nous voici donc à la ~FIN~ de cette histoire... Quelques OS bonus sont prévus (il y en a un d'écrit et un autre en préparation au moins) mais je me repose quelques jours. N'hésitez pas à venir me frapper sur le [Discord Good Omens français](https://discord.gg/GC2k8vy) !
> 
> 🌸
> 
> [Sunny Afternoon - The Kinks](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TYIl6n_SRCI)   
>  [Blues run the game - Jackson C. Frank](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f4it9vK6G7o)   
>  [Catch the Wind - Donovan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J8hjEYTpwE8)   
>  [Take Me Home, Country Roads - John Denver](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1vrEljMfXYo)   
>  [Can't Help Falling in love - Elvis Presley](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGJTaP6anOU)


End file.
